The Dawn
by LylMccutie07
Summary: Harry James Potter, seorang anak yatim-piatu biasa, pindah bersama ayah baptisnya ke London. Sekarang berusaha bergaul dengan normal di Hogwarts High School. Tapi sepertinya takdir berkata lain, saat seorang pemuda tampan memasuki kehidupannya. siapakah sebenarnya pemuda ini? Harry Potter/Tom Marvolo Riddle Tom/Harry TMR/HP. Warning! Yaoi. boyxboy love, don't like, don't read!
1. Prolog

**Author's Note : Okay, so this is my first attempt at Harry Potter's Fanfic. Twilight inspired. and before you flames, no. I don't, repeat, like Twilight. Heck, I don't even read the book! I just know the story's outer plot, characters + characters personality, and some of the magical things in there, nothing more. And I was inspired to write this, because I see an artwork of Harry and Tom Riddle (A.K.A Voldemort) crosscovering Twilight (Harry as Bella and Tom as Edward of course), (I forgot the link. as soon as I remember, I give it out to all of you. It was a really beautiful artwork!) but the personality and plot would be WAY better than Twilight, no Stupid-Pathetic-Bella personality in Harry, or 'Sparkly Vampires'. And the plot will be different too. So don't burn me yet please! And WARNING! This is Yaoi, BoyxBoy love. don't like, you may leave peacefully. And this is Tom Marvolo Riddle/Voldemort x Harry Potter story, no magic! Just an ordinary life without any spells, charm, etc. except for the magical creatures part (Vampires, Werewolves, etc.). this fic is in Indonesian, so if you want to read the English one, I'll submit it if you want! For some of you who like it, review please! And some suggestion and/or advice would be wonderful! **

* * *

======0======0======0======0======

The Dawn

Chapter one : 'Prolog'

======0======0======0======0======

Langit biru cerulean cerah, udara lembut nan hangat menggelitik kulit, sinar menyilaukan keemasan sang mentari, adalah suasana yang memenuhi sudut pandangnya. Disana, duduk termenung dikursi berhadapan dengan ambang jendela, seorang remaja lelaki berambut hitam sekelam malam yang tertata berantakan di kepalanya bagai mahkota, sepasang mata bagai bongkahan zamrud terhias oleh bingkai kacamata bulat, memandang tak henti-henti ke pemandangan musim panas yang terasa nyaman dan hangat. Harry, Harry James Potter, adalah namanya, seorang remaja yatim-piatu biasa.

Dia, dan orang tuanya tinggal dengan damai dan bahagia, aman dan tentram di rumah mereka di Gordic's Hollows. Sampai kecelakaan tabrak-lari merengut nyawa orang tua Harry darinya saat dia hanyalah berumur empat tahun, dan rasa sakitnya belum kunjung usai. Setelah diberikan dibawah perawatan keluarga saudara ibunya-keluarga Dursleys- ia diberikan sebuah lemari kecil-sempit yang berada dibawah tangga sebagai kamar, dipaksa melakukan segala macam pekerjaan berat, dianiaya oleh 'keluarganya', disiksa dengan amat menyakitkan jika ia melakukan suatu bentuk kesalahan, walau jika itu hanyalah karena ia lupa mengelap setitik debu yang melapisi jendela. Keluarga Dursley akan mencari berbagai cara untuk menjadi alasan agar ia diberi hukumanoleh mereka sendiri. Dia tidak memiliki seorangpun teman, kebanyakan dari mereka bersikap seolah ia tak pernah ada, sebagian dari mereka-geng Dudley, 'sepupu'nya- menindasnya tiap hari, di sekolah maupun diluar lingkungan itu. Dan masih banyak hal-hal keji yang ia lalui di rumah keluarga Dursley, tepatnya di Privet Drive nomor empat.

Terkadang (baca : tiap kali), ia terheran mengapa ia masih tetap bertahan hidup dari segala bentuk penindasan dan siksaan yang telah meninggalkan berbagai macam bentuk luka tak terhitung dan tak tersembuhkan disekujur tubuhnya yang sudah bisa disebut 'butuh asupan gizi tambahan' oleh para dokter anak-walau ia tak pernah pergi ke dokter-. Saat ia berumur genap dua-belas tahun, penyelamatan telah datang menjawab doa-doanya.

Sirius Black, salah satu musisi ternama di Inggris.–tak disangka- adalah ayah baptisnya, -sekaligus juga sahabat karib ayahnya dimasa sekolahnya dulu-telah mendengar kabar keberadaanya di rumah yang dalam sudut pandang Harry adalah penjara penyiksaan di neraka kelak, datang untuk mengunjunginya.

Melihat anak baptisnya dalam kondisi sungguh memprihatinkan, ia mengambil Harry kedalam tanggung jawabnya. –Juga setelah sebuah adegan dimana Sirius menyemburkan sumpah-serapah pada para Dursley tentang apa yang telah mereka lakukan pada putra baptisnya tercinta-. dan sejak saat itu, Harry tinggal bersama Sirius di Black Manor. Dan sekarang, ia akhirnya telah berumur enam-belas tahun. Di minggu terakhir liburan musim panas, anak berkacamata bulat itu memandang ke jendela kamarnya tanpa henti, menonton langit biru segar musim panas yang sederhana-namun nyaman, seakan-akan itu adalah hal paling menarik didunia.

Kemarin, ia dan Sirius merayakan ultah 'Keenam-belasnya yang manis' hanya berdua, berpesta-pora tanpa letih sampai larut malam (dari pagi sampai malam, gak ada istirahat. Harry nyaris jatuh pingsan ditengah pesta). Di akhir pesta, Sirius telah memberitahukannya tentang rencana mereka untuk pindah dari Black Manor ke Grimmauld Place, di London. Itu karena Harry tidak pernah menyukai kehidupan sekolahnya di kota tempat ia tinggal sekarang. Sirius, menjadi orang tua yang mudah khawatir, tidak menyukai putra baptisnya terlihat tidak senang, maupun semangat dengan lingkungan tempat ia tumbuh. Maka, ia memutuskan kalau ia dan Harry harus pindah ke tempat lain, agar Harry bisa memulai awal baru dipergaulan dan masa pertumbuhannya, dengan mentransfernya ke sekolah baru, dan pindah ke kota yang asing baginya. Sungguh luar biasa.

Sebelumnya, Harry ingin menolak, tetapi melihat cahaya penuh harapan di mata ayah baptisnya, yang tanpa keraguan sedikitpun ia cintai sepenuh jiwanya, membuatnya bungkam dan menyutujui rencana Sirius. Hari ini, adalah harinya dimana ia dan Sirius akan pindah ke Grimmauld Place. Remus Lupin –kekasih Sirius- dan juga sahabat karib ayahnya yang lain- telah menunggu kehadiran mereka di mansion lain keluarga Black tersebut. Remus adalah ayah baptis kedua Harry, Ia bekerja sebagai proffesor di sekolahnya yang baru, Sekolah Tingkat Atas Hogwarts. terkadang, Remus datang ke manor untuk mengunjungi Harry dan Sirius, juga kadang menginap semalam disini–Sirius selalu gembira akan hal itu.

Harry menghela nafas, hampir seluruh barangnya-kebanyakan pakaian, karena Grimmauld Place sudah memiliki segala kebutuhan lain untuk mereka gunakan- telah selesai dipak, dan telah disimpan dibagasi mobil mereka. Ia tidak memiliki banyak barang berharga, hanya pakaian, foto keluarganya yang satu-satunya ia miliki terbingkai didalam liontinnya yang sekarang ia pakai, burung hantu peliharaannya yang berbulu putih bagai salju, Hedwing. dan biolanya, yang sekarang sudah berada di Grimmauld Place, bagaimana atau kapan itu sampai ada disana, Harry tidak tahu. Tapi sudahlah.. setidaknya ia tidak perlu mengangkut beban lain.

Ia menghela lagi, bukannya ia tidak menyukai ide Sirius, sebenarnya ia amat senang saat tahu mereka akan pindah ke Grimmauld Place, mansion keluarga Black yang lain itu sungguh besar, dan ia paling menyukai taman dihalaman belakang. Mereka biasanya hanya akan pergi kesana tiap liburan musim dingin atau terkadang musim panas. Namun, kunjungannya ini permanen. Ia hanyalah terlalu malu dan canggung untuk bersosialisasi juga beradaptasi dengan lingkungan barunya. Demi janggut Merlin, dia bahkan tidak pernah mengatakan satu kalimat pada warga di daerah tempat tinggalnya ini, bagaimana ia akan mendapat teman dan bergaul dengan mereka dengan lingkungan yang asing itu? Dia pastinya akan menjadi target berandalan sekolah lagi.

Ketukan lembut tetapi tegas dipintu, memotong lintasan pikirannya. "Prongslet? Kau didalam? barang-barang sudah selesai dipak, kau siap?" suara Sirius menggema dari balik pintu untuk memenuhi kamar Harry yang sunyi. Pemuda berkacamata itu bangun dari posisi duduknya, mengecek kamarnya selama beberapa detik, mencari sesuatu yang mungkin ia lupakan untuk dibawa. Melihat tidak ada yang terlupa, Harry memeriksa dadanya, jemarinya menyentuh bandul liontin berbentuk oval dari perak, terukir tulisan _"Potter's"_ berhuruf sambung yang indah, liontin yang berisi satu-satunya foto ia bersama mendiang orang tuanya. Setelah menyelipkan kembali liontin dibalik kausnya, Harry berjalan menuju pintu, memutar kenop pintu dari kuningan itu, lalu membukanya.

Mata zamrudnya bertemu dengan figur Sirius yang berada didepannya. Orang-orang akan langsung percaya kalau mereka bilang mereka ayah dan anak, Mereka sama-sama berbagi warna rambut hitam legam yang sedikit(?) berantakan (Sirius lebih panjang sampai mencapai tengkuknya). Hanya warna mata Harry yang berkilau bagai zamrud dan Sirius yang hitam kelam yang membedakan. Ayah baptisnya berdiri dengan percaya diri, seringai lebar terpeta di wajahnya yang melihat Harry. "Kau siap, Prongslet?" ia bertanya sekali lagi, sebuah senyum kecil nan manis terbentuk dibibir Harry, Ia mengangguk, "Yeah, tak ada yang kelupaan. Hedwing sudah ada didalam mobil?" "Yep, dia sudah beruhu-uhu nyaring saat aku memasukan sangkarnya ke dalam mobil, sebaiknya kita tidak membiarkannya kehabisan oksigen disana. _Shall we go now_?" pemuda berkuit pualam itu memberi anggukan setuju lagi, "_Yes we shall_, aku sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu dengan Remus." Seringai Sirius bertansformasi menjadi terlihat nakal. "_So do I_, Prongslet. _So do I..._" jawabnya dengan nada gelap yang membuat bulu kuduk merinding mendengarnya. Harry memutar bola matanya, "Simpan pikiran itu sampai di mansion, aku tidak mau kau menyetir sambil memikirkan sesuatu yang...erotis." Sirius tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Tidak akan, kok. Tenang saja. Ayo, masuk ke mobil. Kita akan berangkat." Harry, diiringi dengan Sirius dibelakangnya, melangkah keluar Manor menuju tempat Sirius memarkir mobilnya didepan rumah.

Setelah Sirius mengunci pintu dan pagar Manor, mereka melangkah masuk kedalam mobil hitam. Benar saja apa kata Sirius, suara uhu-uhu nyaring Hedwing yang terdengar jengkel langsung memasuki indera pendengaran mereka. Sirius-yang sudah duduk di jok kemudi-memutar bola matanya sama jengkel, "Seharusnya aku membelikanmu kucing putih, bukan burung hantu putih di ulang tahunmu yang ketiga-belas itu." Harry terkikik geli mendegar pernyataan ayah baptisnya. Ia membuka sangkar Hedwing, membiarkan burung hantunya berteger santai di pundaknya, mesin mobil menyala, dan bergerak meninggalkan Manor menuju Grimmauld Place nomor dua-belas di London.

Harry menerawang jauh kebalik jendela, menonton bagaimana jalan yang dilalui mereka satu-persatu terlalui dengan cepat. Ditengah perjalanan, terkadang ia iseng memberikan Hedwing snack yang ia bawa. _Bagaimana jika aku tak bisa bergaul dengan mereka?_ _Apakah aku akan bahagia disana, atau sama saja seperti dulu? Apakah ada orang yang juga sudi menjadi kekasihku? Mustahil. _Harry terus membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi di kota baru yang akan ia tinggali, menimang-nimang segala kemungkinan buruk dan baiknya hidup disana.

Sedikit yang ia tahu, Takdir mulai berputar untuknya.

* * *

**Jadi? gimana? bagus gak?#plak "BARU PROLOGNYA JUGA KALEEE!" Review plz! suggestion and/or advices always welcomed!**


	2. Eyes On Fire

**Author's Note : **

**Ini dia...#jeng jeng jeng jeng~ chapter berikutnya! Chapter ini temanya diambil dari lagu 'Eyes On Fire' lagunya Blue Foundation, juga salah satu soundtrack film Twilight yang pertama (Kata sepupu aku, dia hobi banget nonton Twilight Saga...-_-;) yah, aku juga maniak lagu-lagu soundtracks film gitu. Tapi yah, yang terpenting, Selamat menikmati! Btw, ini link ke artwork yang aku sebut di chapter pertama : gallery/?q=harry%20potter&offset=24#/d2eadkr**

* * *

======0======0======0======0======

The Dawn

Chapter Two : Eyes On Fire

======0======0======0======0======

**~I'll seek you out, Flay you alive..~**

Mentari mulai terbenam cakrawala saat mobil hitam memasuki pagar otomatis dari sebuah mansion besar bernomor dua-belas. Harry memasukan Hedwing ke sangkarnya kembali, burung hantu putih itu terus beruhu-uhu sambil mengepak-kepakan sayapnya, menyatakan ketidaksenangannya.

"Maaf, Cuma sebentar kok. Nanti akan kukeluarkan kau nanti didalam mansion." Janji Harry pada burung hantunya, sahabatnya satu-satunya yang mengerti dirinya. Sebut saja dia gila, berteman dan berbicara dengan burung hantu, tapi memang kenyataannya begitu. Hedwing adalah sahabatnya, Harry tidak memiliki teman seorangpun, burung hantunya ini walaupun hanyalah hewan peliharaan, tetapi ia paling mengerti perasaan Harry –Selain Sirius dan Remus.

Putus asa, Hedwing pun berhenti bersuara dan diam tak bergerak, berteger didalam sangkarnya. Sirius yang berada dibelakang-tepatnya dibagasi mobil-melirik tingkah laku majikan dan peliharaan itu,

"Aku heran, bagaimana caranya kau membuatnya bungkam seperti itu? Dia hanya patuh padamu ya?" Ujarnya sambil mengangkat koper-koper berisi barang-barang mereka.

Harry menaruh sangkar Hedwing didepan pintu besar masuk Grimmauld's Place nomor dua-belas dengan uhu-uhuan kecil penuh kekecewaan Hedwing, untuk membantu Sirius mengangkut koper-koper tersebut masuk. Sebelum Sirius dapat membuka pintu, kenopnya berputar cepat, membuka, dan menampakan sosok pria berambut cokelat madu penuh senyum.

"Harry! Sirius! Akhirnya kalian datang juga!" sahut pria tersebut dengan ramah, Remus Lupin. Ayah baptis Harry yang lain dan juga-

Seketika, Sirius menjatuhkan bawaannya, menerjang pria didepan mereka dengan kecepatan penuh, dan langsung memeluknya erat. "Remus! Love! Sudah lama sekali kita tidak bertemu, bagaimana kalau setelah ini kita 'berbincang' berdua saja di kamar?" sahut Sirius penuh semangat. –juga kekasih Sirius. Harry memutar bola matanya, tetapi ia tak bisa menghentikan senyum yang sudah terlanjur merekah lebar dibibirnya.

**~One more word and You won't survive~**

"Hi, Remus, Lama tidak berjumpa." Sahut Harry, Remus melepaskan pelukan Sirius (yang memanyunkan bibirnya penuh kekecewaan yang dibuat-buat), menghampiri Harry, dan memeluknya erat. "Aku juga rindu padamu, Prongslet kecil. Bagaimana kalau kita membawa barang-barang kalian, baru kita mulai berbicara ria?" ujar Remus, sambil mengangkat dua buah koper milik Harry dan Sirius. Harry menurut, membawa sangkar Hedwing, dan kopernya yang terakhir kedalam mansion.

Hedwing beruhu-uhu riang, melihat ruangan luas berlangit-langit tinggi. Harry, seakan membaca pikiran Hedwing, membuka sangkarnya, dan burung hantu putih itupun langsung terbang melesat keluar, terbang berputar-putar dilangit-langit dengan gembira. "Kurasa terperangkap didalam mobil dengan waktu yang lama membuatnya merasa gila, biarkan saja ia terbang sampai lelah, nanti juga ia akan berteger tenang dengan sendirinya." Sahut Harry saat melihat kedua ayah baptisnya memandang Hedwing yang terbang berputar-putar dengan amat cepat. Mereka berdua mengangkat bahu, dan mulai melakukan kegiatan mereka kembali.

"Ah, ya, Harry. Biolamu sudah kusimpan di kamarmu, diatas tempat tidur." Kata Remus, mendengar kata 'Biola' langsung membuat Harry menoleh dan menatap ayah baptisnya. Melihat senyuman cerah di wajah lelaki berambut cokelat madu itu, Harry langsung membalasnya dengan senyuman bahagia yang hanya sekilas, dan langsung berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya sambil membawa sangkar Hedwing dan koper-kopernya bersamanya.

**~And I'm not scared of your stolen power.~**

Membuka kenop pintu dengan tergesa-gesa, memasuki kamarnya. Matanya langsung tertuju pada kotak penyimpan biola berwarna cokelat diatas kasur berserprai merah. Harry berusaha keras untuk tidak melemparkan barang bawaanya ke sisi ruangan, menyambar kotak diatas tempat tidurnya itu dengan kasar, dan langsung memainkan isinya seperti orang kesurupan. Ia masih memiliki akal sehat, Terima kasih.

Menaruh sangkar burung diatas bangku disudut ruangan, dan menyimpan koper-kopernya di samping lemari pakaian tak berpenghuni, Harry perlahan membuka isi kotak alat musiknya. Masih utuh dan bersih terawat, sebuah biola dari kayu Holly, dengan lambang burung _Pheonix _kecil keemasan disisi kanan bawahnya.

Sirius bilang, dulu biola ini milik ibunya, saat ibunya bermain biola, suaranya merdu nan bening bagai lantunan lagu burung _Pheonix. _Ayahnya begitu terpukau oleh suara itu, juga langsung jatuh cinta pada ibunya, dan saat itulah mereka mulai menjalin asmara bersama. Biola ini telah mempertemukan mereka berdua, bagaikan takdir didalam bentuk instrumen musik.

Jemarinya terulur, menelusuri tiap detail biolanya. Mengangkatnya perlahan, menaruhnya dengan aman diantara pundak dan dagunya, jemarinya menelusuri tiap senar diganggangnya. Lembut, namun tegas dan kuat. Pemuda bermata hijau itu menghela nafas penuh kelegaan, kebahagiaan, dan rindu. Rindu pada sebuah beban dibahunya, rindu pada sensasi getaran lembut saat ia menggesek melodi-melodi ditiap senarnya, rindu mendengar suara bening tanpa kata dari instrumen kesayangannya, rindu pada wangi khas ibunya yang terselip pada tiap serat kayu Holly biola ini. Mengangkat pengeseknya, memposisikannya pada senar, memilih melodi yang dikehendaki hatinya dan..

**_NGREEK!  
_**

Harry bergidik ngeri dan ngilu oleh suara pilu dari biolanya. Sial, ia lupa menyetel senarnya pada tempo yang benar. Ia menghembuskan nafas, menyetel biolanya, dan mulai menggesek perlahan.

Lantunan lagu merdu dan lembut tercipta dari tiap gesekan ringannya, nada-nada tinggi dan rendah, berat dan ringan, menyatu dalam simfoni yang serasi. Harry terus memejamkan matanya, membiarkan indera pendengarnya dibuai oleh ritme-ritme lembut penggoda. Sudah berapa lama ia bermain, ia tak tau, dan ia tak peduli, yang terpenting ia bisa memainkan memori ibunya dalam bentuk lantunan. Mengakhiri lagunya, ia menghembuskan nafas dengan lega dan lepas. Saat hendak menaruh instrumennya kembali, ia mendengar suara tepukan tangan yang lambat. Terdengar sinis dan arogan, dan ia kenal betul siapa yang membuat tepukan itu.

**~See right through you any hour~**

"_Bravo, _Harry. _Bravo!_" suara bariton menggema diruangan yang sebelumnya sunyi kembali. Harry mengadahkan kepalanya menuju pintu, mata zamrudnya berbentrokan dengan iris perak gelap pemuda dihadapannya. "Sejak kapan kau ada disana, Draco?" tanya sang pemilik biola. Pemuda berambut pirang platina itu hanya mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Dari saat kau lupa menyetel ritme senarnya." Jawabnya dengan cuek, Harry mengerlingkan bola matanya. "Itu sih, dari tadi. Kapan kau datang ke mansion?" Si pirang berwajah aristokrat itu mengangkat kedua sudut bibirnya, "Baru saja, waktu aku tanya kau ada dimana pada uncle Sirius, suara gesekan pilu kedengaran dari kamarmu, jadi jawabanku sudah dijawab olehmu sendiri. Aku, mum, dan dad datang kemari karena mendengar kabar dari uncle Remus, kalau kau akan kemari dan tinggal permanen disini." Jawab Draco. "Aunt Cissy dan uncle Lucius juga? Wah, ini kejutan. Remus pasti sedang memasak makan malam sekarang." ujar Harry,

Draco tersenyum, senyum murni tanpa dibuat-buat, yang khusus hanya ia berikan pada keluarganya. "Memang. Kau akan bersekolah di Hogwarts besok kan? Aku juga sekolah disana, jadi aku meminta mum untuk mengizinkanku menginap disini, sekalian untuk bisa mengantarmu." Harry mengangkat salah-satu alisnya, "Jarang-jarang kau mau berbaik hati. Ada apa ini? Kau terbentur sesuatu saat sedang menuju kesini?" Draco mengeleng, "Tidak, aku tidak terbentur apapun. Aku hanya takut sepupu baptisku diserang para cewek –dan kemungkinan juga, _lelaki_-disekolah saat ia melangkah masuk koridor nanti. Soalnya wajahmu itu bisa di kategorikan oleh mereka sebagai 'Manis-cantik-imut' yang memprovokasi mereka untuk mencubit pipimu." Jawab Draco dengan enteng tanpa rasa bersalah.

Pemuda beriris kelabu dan berambut pirang platina didepan Harry adalah Draco Malfoy, Sepupu baptis jauhnya. Ibu Draco, Narcissa, adalah sepupu jauh Sirius. Saat Harry berumur dua-belas tahun, ia dan Draco diperkenalkan, dan langsung akrab. Karena ibunya dan Sirius adalah saudara jauh, Draco memutuskan –dengan amat cepat- kalau mereka berdua adalah adik-kakak (Draco : kakak, Harry : adik). dan Harry tidak merasa keberatan sama sekali soal itu, rasanya menyenangkan memiliki seorang kakak. Juga karena ia adalah putra baptis Sirius, maka mereka secara teori adalah sepupu baptis jauh. Dan tak ada yang merasa keberatan soal itu, Narcissa dan Lucius juga menganggap Harry seperti putra bungsu mereka sendiri. Dan apa yang dimaksud Draco soal wajahnya yang 'Manis-cantik-imut' itu memang benar, tubuhnya lebih kecil dari remaja seumuranya, wajahnya 'Cantik-Manis' walaupun ia lelaki, itu adalah faktor-faktor mengapa ia diganggu oleh 'teman-teman'-nya. Bahkan saat ia dan Draco masih kecil, aunt Cissy selalu membawa gaun perempuan ala putri untuk Harry kenakan saat ia berkunjung ke Malfoy Manor atau datang ke Grimmauld Place saat liburan. Alasannya karena Narcissa selalu ingin memiliki seorang anak perempuan. Dan Harry tak bisa menolak, walau wajahnya semerah tomat dan dadanya tergelitik dengan perasaan malu oleh Draco yang jatuh tersungkur dilantai karena terlalu semangat tertawa.

**~I won't soothe your pain..~**

Harry memanyunkan bibirnya, "Aku ini lelaki! Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri!"

"Dan mengapa aku merasa tidak percaya atas pernyataan itu?" Draco mengangkat salah-satu alisnya, berpura-pura tidak percaya. Karena tak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi, Harry melempar bantalnya kearah Draco, yang mulus mengenai wajah tampannya yang ia banggakan. Dan berkat itu, perang bantal diantara merekapun dimulai, dan terhenti saat Narcissa memanggil mereka berdua untuk makan malam.

* * *

Setelah makan malam usai, Lucius dan Narcissa pamit untuk pulang. Dan karena Draco sudah membawa pakaian dan juga mobilnya sendiri, ia sudah bisa ditinggalkan dengan damai oleh kedua orang tuanya.

Harry menaruh Hedwing kedalam sangkarnya, membiarkannya berteger didalam. Kasurnya telah diseret kebawah lantai agar ia dan Draco bisa tidur bersama dibawah (Dikarenakan tak ada satupun dari mereka yang mau mengalah untuk tidur sendirian dikasur bawah, mereka setuju untuk tidur bersama dikasur yang sudah terhampar di lantai). Draco dan Harry sudah mandi dan mengganti baju menjadi baju tidur mereka.

Draco, yang sedang santai membaca sambil telentang dikasur, terganggu kedamaiannya oleh guncangan tiba-tiba dikasur yang berasal dari tubuh sepupunya yang dihempaskan oleh pemiliknya.

"Hey, Dragon. Seperti apa sih, Hogwarts itu? Apakah muridnya baik-baik? Pelajarannya susah gak?" Kata Harry dengan cepat, nyaris membuat Draco harus meminta sepupunya itu untuk mengulang perkataannya.

Si pirangpun menoleh kearah 'adik'-nya dengan malas."Hogwarts itu bangunan seperti istana kuno, tapi didalamnya biasa kok, tidak ketinggalan berapa abad, cukup moderen. Pelajarannya sih, susah-susah-gampang, tergantung otakmu bisa menampung berapa gigabytes memori. Kalau kau bertanya padaku soal murid-murid berotak seperempat itu, aku tidak peduli pada mereka. Tapi jika kau diganggu, lapor saja padaku, dan aku akan membuat mereka berharap tidak pernah dilahirkan." Oceh Draco.

Harry terkikik geli, "Memangnya kau bisa membuat mereka bungkam?"

"Aku tinggal menyuruh Crabbe dan Goyle untuk membantuku, Blaise dan Theo dengan senang hati akan membantai mereka, sementara Pansy...kita hanya bisa berdoa ada bagian tubuh mereka yang masih bisa dimakamkan." Lanjut pemuda beriris kelabu, membuat Harry tertawa lagi. "Ah, menyinggung soal mereka, bagaimana kabarnya?" tanya Harry. Draco mengangkat bahu,"Crabbe dan Goyle seperti biasa, selalu patuh padaku. Blaise baik-baik saja, ia sudah lama ingin berbicara lagi denganmu, Theo ingin mendengar permainan biolamu lagi, katanya lagumu menginspirasi dia untuk melukis lagi, Pansy masih seperti biasa, ratu tukang gosip, cerewet, over-protektif, dan mudah khawatir. Ia terus menanyakan padaku apakah kau bertambah berat badan selama beberapa tahun ini, atau apakah kau sudah mendapat asupan gizi yang cukup."

Harry tertawa lagi, "Aku sudah tidak sabar bertemu dengan mereka lagi, Pansy pasti mengomeliku soal tubuhku yang masih saja kurus." Ujarnya. Harry dekat dengan teman-teman Draco, mereka pernah bermain bersama saat masih berumur tiga-belas tahun.

**~I won't ease your strain..~**

Saat pertama kali bertemu, Pansy memekik kaget melihat tubuh Harry yang kurus seperti tulang dibalut kulit. Ia terus mengoceh tentang tingkah keluarga Dursley yang keterlaluan dan tak berperasaan, ia juga sering meminta (baca : Memaksa) Harry untuk makan lebih banyak. Crabbe dan Goyle cukup akrab dengannya. Blaise gemar berbicara padanya, ia sering bercerita tentang tempat-tempat yang pernah ia kunjungi, membuat Harry terpukau karena ia belum pernah sekalipun kesana, bahkan berjalan-jalan di daerah perumahan Privet Drive-pun juga tidak. Blaise dengan senang hati bercerita banyak padanya. Theodore, akrab dipanggil Theo, hobi melukis, saat Harry bermain biola, ia selalu terinspirasi untuk membuat sebuah karya baru, itulah mengapa ia gembira jika Harry datang membawa biolanya. Terkadang mereka saling bertukar pesan E-mail, kabarnya pertemanan Theo dan Blaise naik ke tinggat yang lebih tinggi, sebagai pasangan kekasih. Pansy menjadi sekertaris OSIS, Crabbe dan Goyle...masih terus mengekori Draco.

"Yeah, dan mereka juga rindu sekali padamu. Apalagi Theo, dia kangen pada biolamu. aku berani sumpah ia mengigau-ngigau meminta biola itu untuk menggesek dirinya sendiri." Mereka tertawa, berbincang-bincang sampai mereka kelelahan. Pada jam sembilan malam, penerangan dimatikan, kegelapan menyelubungi mereka, membawa jiwa mereka ke alam mimpi.

**~You'll be waiting in vain.. ~**

* * *

Fajar menyingsing, cahaya lembut keemasan menyusup melalui celah di tirai jendela, menyentuh kelopak mata pemuda berambut hitam malam. Harry perlahan membuka kedua matanya, perlahan membangunkan tubuhnya ke posisi duduk.

**~I got nothing for you to gain..~**

Draco masih berada di alam mimpi, Harry berdiri keluar dari kasur, memegang erat sisi kasur yang ditiduri sepupunya, dan menariknya keras dengan satu hentakan. Ia memang terlihat kurus, tapi ia kuat karena gesit melakukan pekerjaan berat di rumah Dursley dulu. Sentakan tiba-tiba itu membuat kasur tertarik dari tubuh Draco, membuat pemuda pirang platina itu terhempas jatuh ke lantai. Mata kelabu tebelalak kaget, membesar nyaris sebesar bola tenis. Sesaat melihat sekeliling, pandangannya langsung tertuju pada adiknya yang menyengir jahil. Seketika, ekspresi kagetnya berubah menjadi wajah pembunuh berdarah dingin, Harry melesat kabur, lari tunggang-langgang keluar dari kamarnya, sambil mengumandangkan doa-doa meminta pengampunan dan keselamatan nyawa ke yang maha besar didalam benaknya. Teriakan sinting penuh amarah terdengar dari kamarnya yang ia tinggalkan,

**"****_HARRY!" _**

Sang pemilik nama berlari kencang menuju dapur, telinganya menangkap suara gemuruh dari tangga. sesampainya didapur, ia langsung bersembunyi dibalik perlindunga tubuh Remus yang sedang asyik menggoreng telur dan sosis.

Draco melesat masuk ke dapur, berlari menerjang sepupunya. tidak menghiraukan Remus yang sedang memasak. Harry terpaksa lari lagi, disusul oleh Draco yang mengamuk seperti naga yang dibangunkan dari tidurnya (emang kenyataanya begitu sih..). Sementara Remus hanya dapat menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah saudara itu yang seperti bocah berumur lima tahun.**  
**

Setelah mandi, sarapan, dan bersiap-siap, (Juga ekstra pertarungan kecil antara kedua sepupu), mereka sekarang sedang berpamitan pada Sirius dan Remus.

"Harry, hati-hatilah disekolah, aku akan datang pada jam pelajaran ketiga. Jangan khawatir, kau akan punya banyak teman, kok." Ujar Remus, sambil mengelus pipi Harry dengan lembut.

"Dan kalau ada yang menindasmu, langsung lapor padaku. akan kubunuh mereka. Draco, jaga Harry kecil kita baik-baik." lanjut Sirius, Draco langsung hormat siap-siaga seperti men_salute _komandan tentara. Remus mengerlingkan matanya, "Kau harus lebih hati-hati terhadap hubungan percintaannya, bisa-bisa ada lelaki yang mengajaknya kencan." Sahut Remus,

"Akan kubantai." kata Sirius dan Draco bersamaan.

(Akhirnya) Harry dan Draco masuk kedalam mobil silver Draco. Melaju keluar pagar otomatis mansion, dan berderu menuju sekolah.

**~I'm taking it slow, Feeding my flame~**

Harry nyaris tak bisa mengeluarkan suara saat mereka tiba didepan sekolah mereka. Bangunan sekolah itu seperti kastil kuno bersejarah, tembok-tembok yang terbuat dari batu, jendela-jendela besar dan tinggi bermozaic. Seperti istana di negeri impian di buku cerita dongeng putri. Tunggu, pernyataan tadi terdengar aneh..

Seakan membaca pikiran Harry, Draco berjalan melewatinya sambil berkata, "Tenang saja, isinya sepeti sekolah biasa kok, tidak ketinggalan beberapa abad." Ujarnya. Harry berlari kecil mengikutinya yang sudah beberapa meter didepannya.

Mereka memasuki aula utama yang besar, dinding putih pualam, dengan atap kubah raksasa berwarna putih senada. Saat mereka berjalan sepanjang koridor, beberapa anak perempuan memandangi mereka, pandangan tertuju pada pemuda berkacamata, bahkan ada yang sampai menunjuk-nunjuknya. Kegugupan Harry meningkat drastis beberapa level.

**~Shuffling the cards of your game..And just in time, In the right place,~**

Setelah mengunjungi ruang kepala sekolah Albus Dumbledore, Harry berjalan berdampingan dengan Draco di koridor. "Jadi? Kau dapat kelas apa saja?" tanya Draco, Harry membaca jadwalnya yang ditulis disecarik kertas yang ia pegang, "Pelajaran pertama Bahasa Inggris dengan Prof. Minerva McGonnagal, Pelajaran kedua Sejarah dengan Prof. Binns, Pelajaran ketiga bimbingan konseling dengan Prof. Remus Lupin-YES! (sahutan Draco dan Harry bersamaan)-, Lalu makan siang, Pelajaran Biologi dengan Prof. Pomona Sprout, Pelajaran Kimia dengan Snape -Tunggu, apa? Kau tidak bilang Severus mengajar disini!" sahut Harry, Draco menyengir lebar. "Sebagai kejutan." Balas Draco penuh sengiran.

**~Suddenly I will play my ace~**

Severus Snape adalah sahabat dekat ibunya dan sekaligus ayah baptis Draco, lelaki berambut hitam berminyak dan kulit pucat pualam itu mirip vampire, apalagi ditambah sikapnya yang dingin dan sinis, Tapi mereka berdua dekat dengannya. mengetahui berita ini, hati Harry yang terus berdegup kencang karena gugup, sedikit melambat dan terasa lega.

"Tapi sayang ya...Kita hanya bisa seruangan pada kelas Bimbingan konseling dan Kimia saja.." ujar Draco. Bagus, jantung Harry mulai berdetak kencang tidak karuan lagi. "Tapi tenang saja, dipelajaran pertama, kau akan sekelas dengan Pansy. Jalan saja lurus ke koridor itu sampai kau menemukan pintu bertuliskan 'Kelas Bahasa Inggris.'" Sambung Draco, seakan mengetahui kegugupan Harry. Jari telunjuknya menunjuk koridor didepan mereka. Harry mengangguk, "Oke, Terima kasih, Dray." Pemuda berkacamata itu melambai pada 'kakak'nya. "Aku temui kau di kelas BK dan makan siang!" sahut Draco yang mulai berjalan kearah yang berlawanan dengan Harry.

Harry terus melangkah sepanjang koridor yang berjejeran disisinya, terdapat loker-loker siswa berwarna merah dengan garis emas, hijau dengan garis perak, biru dengan garis perunggu, dan kuning dengan garis hitam.

**~I won't soothe you pain, I won't ease your strain..~**

Ia mendapat loker merah bergaris emas. untuk apa mereka memberi warna berbeda pada loker-loker ini, Harry tidak tau, dan ia tau itu bukan urusannya. Membuka kode pada loker besi didepanya, ia mengecek tiap barangnya, menyimpan barang-barang yang tidak diperlukan, dan mengambil yang diperlukan. Setelah menaruh tas biolanya, ia menutup pintu lokernya, pandangannya bertemu dengan pemuda berambut merah yang juga sepertinya baru menutup pintu lokernya yang juga berwarna merah.

Setelah jeda hening yang canggung, si pemuda berambut merah menyapanya. "h-Hi.." ujarnya ragu-ragu, tidak nyaman. "Hi." Balas Harry, "Kau murid baru?" tanyanya lagi, Harry mengangguk.

"Aku Ron, Ron Weasley. Kau?" tangannya terulur meminta jabatan tangan. Harry menyambut uluran tangannya, "Harry, Harry James Potter. Senang berkenalan denganmu." Jawabnya,

"_Likewise, Mate._ Apa kelas pertamamu?"

"Bahasa Inggris."

"Wah, sama denganku. Kau tahu dimana kelasnya?" Harry mengangguk, "Kau pemalu ya? Ngomong-ngomong kau duluan saja, aku harus mengembalikan buku sebentar, sampai ketemu di kelas!" Ujarnya, sambil melambai dan berlari ke arah berlawanan dengan kelas mereka. Harry melambai rendah dengan ragu, dan mulai berjalan menuju kelasnya. Apa barusan ia sudah membuat pertemanan? rasanya singkat sekali..

**~You'll be waiting in vain, I got nothing for you to gain..~**

Berjalan dengan gugup, sambil merangkul buku yang cukup tebal berisi aransemen lagu biola yang dibuat olehnya dan Sirius, juga beberapa yang dulu dibuat oleh ibunya. Ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk melihat jadwalnya lagi disecarik kertas yang diberikan kepala sekolah Dumbledore padanya untuk menghindari tatapan beberapa anak perempuan (dan beberapa lelaki) yang memperhatikan gerak-geriknya. Terlalu sibuk membaca jadwalnya, ia tidak melihat seseorang berjalan didepannya, sampai semuanya terlambat.

**_BRUKK! _**

Harry terjatuh kebelakang, bukunya juga terjatuh terpental kedepan, dan beberapa kertas berisi aransemennya juga berserakan dilantai. Sementara orang yang tak sengaja ia tabrak hanya terdorong kebelakang sedikit oleh benturan itu. Syukurlah..Harry tidak mau mengundang musuh di hari pertamanya.

"AH! Maaf! Aku tidak sengaja! Aku tidak melihat kemana aku-" Kosa-kata pemuda berkacamata itu seketika terbius, saat melihat sosok yang berada didepannya..

**~Eyes on fire, Your spine is ablaze.. Feeling any foe with my gaze..~**

Sepasang mata hijau terang berkilat-kilat, Seolah-olah keduanya akan terbakar merah menyala, bagai tersulut api, menatapnya dalam ke jiwa. Harry memandang pemuda didepannya, Rambut cokelat muda tersisir rapi dikepalanya, kulit putih pualam, mata yang berkilat-kilat melebar sedikit karena terkejut, tetapi langsung kembali keukuran normal. Keheningan memanjang oleh tatapannya yang memperhatikan sekujur tubuh Harry yang terjatuh dilantai dengan posisi duduk telentang. Pemuda berkacamata itu terlalu kaget oleh sepasang bola kaca yang menghipnotisnya, sampai suaranya membisu sejenak.

Jantungnya yang berdebar-debar gugup, mempercepat lajunya, rona merah muda tercipta disekitar pipinya. Ia malu sekali...diperhatikan oleh orang yang tak sengaja kau tabrak dengan lekat, seakan berusaha membuka pakaiannya dengan tatapannya. Apakah hanya perasaannya atau mata lelaki didepannya menjadi lebih bercahaya saat menatapnya? Tidak, hanya persaannya saja. Mungkin..

**~And just in time, In the right place..~**

Mata berkilat-kilat itu mempertajam tatapannya pada Harry. Apakah ia marah? Tapi yang didapatkan oleh pemuda bermata zamrud itu adalah uluran tangan yang jelas ditunjukkan untuknya.

**~Steadily emerging with grace.~**

* * *

**YEAAHH! SORI KEPANJANGAN! *Digebukin rame-rame* oke, oke, aku akui, ada sedikit Drarry disini, sama sedikit *SPOILER* Cedrry (Cedric Diggory dan Harry Potter, tentunya). Dan sekarang, kita main tebak-tebakan yuk! Siapa pemuda dengan mata berkilat-kilat itu? *jeng-jeng-jeng-JENGGGG* yang benar menjawab, dikasih martabak manis! Nanti berikutnya ada Point Of View (P.O.V)-nya orang ganteng ini. Oh, iya, biola Harry sengaja aku buat kayak tongkat sihirnya, terbuat dari kayu Holly, sama ada pheonix-nya gitu..Gak mungkinlah aku nulis 'biola diselimuti bulu burung' jadi aku buat aja lambang burung Pheonix kecil berwarna keemasan di biolanya. pinter kan? #digetok**

** Review Please! Suggestion and/or Advices always welcomed! **


	3. Blood drops

**Author's note : **

**Yak! Sampai dimana kita tadi? Oh iya! 'Pemuda bermata berkilat-kilat' itu tidak lain adalah our dear Tom Marvolo Riddle Jr.! Yeeey! **

**Oke! Kita putar ceritanya!**

* * *

======0======0======0======0======

The Dawn

Chapter 3 : Blood-Drops

======0======0======0======0======

Dentuman jantung yang menekan dada nyaris terdengar oleh telinganya, tangan berkulit putih pucat yang dapat menyaingi kulit pucat Draco terulur ditunjukan untuknya.

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Aku juga minta maaf, mataku menuju ke arah yang lain." Suara bernada dalam membuat punggungnya merinding, Harry menangkup uluran tangan didepannya.

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa.." Harry merasa suaranya terdengar aneh, tidak sekeras bisikan, ia terdengar seperti menggumam. Matanya terlarik ke lantai marble putih dibawahnya, tak sanggup menatap kilau hijau terang pemuda didepannya.

Kedua mata hijau terang itu memperhatikannya lekat-lekat, jemarinya yang panjang milik pemuda tinggi dengan bahu lebar, dan bentuk tubuh yang sempurna, masih membalut tangan Harry yang mulai gemetar. Harry langsung melepaskan tangannya dengan pelan, dan memunguti buku dan kertas-kertasnya yang berserakan dilantai. Dibantu oleh pemuda itu. Hary diam-diam memperhatikan lelaki didepannya, Jika diperhatikan baik-baik, ternyata rambut pemuda itu berwarna cokelat gelap nyaris hitam. Mata berkilat itu menatapnya lagi, membuat bola matanya langsung bergulir menatap kertas-kertas berserakan yang sedang ia kumpulkan.

"Aku tak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya, Kau murid baru ya? Siapa namanu?" Tanya pemuda itu, sebelum Harry dapat merenggangkan pita suaranya untuk menciptakan sebuah kalimat, suara melengking membius lidahnya.

"Harry! Disitu kau rupanya! Aku mencari-carimu didepan kelas dari ta-" Suara yang ia kenal jelas pemiliknya itu tiba-tiba terpotong, Harry memalingkan wajahnya untuk menatap pemilik suara melengking itu.

Gadis berambut hitam kecoklatan panjang sampai bahu yang lurus, membeku ditengah langkahnya yang sedang setengah jalan menuju Harry saat melihat sosok yang bersama teman sepermainannya. Harry menatap temannya, Pansy Parkinson, dengan gugup dan heran. Mata gadis itu lurus menatap pemuda yang berada didepan Harry, tatapannya tajam sepeti es.

"Harry, ayo. Kita sudah ditunggu dikelas." Ujar Pansy, sambil menarik tangan Harry dari genggaman pemuda berwajah tampan itu, dan menyeret mereka berdua meninggalkan koridor, Tidak menyadari tangan lelaki dibelakang mereka mengambil sesuatu.

Disepanjang koridor, Pansy merangkul pundak Harry dengan erat,  
"Kau tak apa-apa Harry? Apa dia mengganggumu? Kalau iya, aku akan dengan senang hati menyeretnya ke neraka." Kata gadis bermata cokelat gelap itu dengan protektif,

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Pansy" ujar Harry sambil tersenyum kecil pada Pansy,  
"Aku hanya tidak sengaja menabrak orang itu, ia tidak menggangguku, Tenang saja." Sambungnya, sambil memeluk erat bukunya untuk mencegah kertas-kertas halamannya terjatuh lagi. Pansy melepaskan karbondioksida dengan lega,  
"Oh, Syukurlah kau tidak diganggu olehnya. Dia memang menyebalkan." Oceh Pansy,

Harry mengerenyitkan alisnya dengan bingung. "Kau kenal dengannya? Siapa dia?" tanya Harry,  
"Dia adalah iblis bersosok manusia, Harry. Namanya Tom Marvollo Riddle. Orangnya agak pendiam, tapi sifat aslinya seperti Draco; Sinis, Arogan, tapi luar biasa jenius. Salah satu siswa dengan nilai-nilai yang membuat iri siswa lain. Ia juga bersaing dengan Draco soal kekuasaan sekolah dan juga dalam akademis." Jawab gadis berambut lurus itu, sambil berpura-pura merinding ngeri.

"Uh..dia sudah seperti duplikat Draco, wajahnya sama-sama aristokrat, berasal dari keluarga terpandang, dan sifatnya juga mirip. Yang membedakan hanyalah penampilan fisik mereka, uhhh! Rasanya ngeri, setiap hari harus melihat mereka berdua secara bergantian ditiap kelas! Menjengkelkan!" oceh Pansy. Harry tertawa geli, diikuti tawa Pansy.

"Oh, iya, Harry, Kita akan sekelas, kalau kau mau duduk denganku, akan dengan senang hati kuusir teman sebangkuku."  
Harry tersenyum kecil lagi padanya,  
"Tak usah, Pansy. Aku tak mau merepotkanmu atau membuat teman sebangkumu sakit hati. Lagipula aku pindah kesini untuk mendapat banyak teman, jadi aku akan berusaha berteman dengan orang-orang baru. Walaupun aku agak gugup.." ujar pemuda berkacamata itu, Pansy tersenyum bangga. "Kau memang anak yang baik Harry, aku tidak merasa keberatan kok. Dan keberanianmu itu hebat! Langsung bilang padaku jika teman sebangkumu mengganggumu, oke? Nanti akan kuceramahi dia." ujar Pansy bangga.

Mereka melangkah menuju ruang kelas, diiringi ocehan Pansy soal berat badannya yang masih saja dibawah rata-rata. Sesampainya mereka didepan kelas, Pansy meminta Harry untuk menunggu dipintu kelas sampai guru mereka menyuruhnya masuk untuk memperkenalkan diri. Jantung Harry berdegup sangat kencang sampai ia bisa merasakannya menyentuh dinding dadanya. Dia bisa mendengar suara gurunya sedang berbicara pada seisi kelas,

"Baiklah, ibu akan memperkenalkan murid baru." Seketika, seluruh murid membisu, "Pindahan dari Oxford, Harry James Potter." Ia berani sumpah, saat namanya disebut, jantungnya mencelos keluar dari dadanya.  
"Silahkan masuk, Mr. Potter" ujar Prof. McGonnagal, Harry dengan gugup memutar kenop pintu dan membukanya. Berjalan masuk dengan jantung berdetak kencang dan terasa berat, langkahnya juga terasa kaku.

Langkahnya terhenti disamping gurunya, menghadapkan tubuhnya pada seantero kelas. Matanya melirik Pansy yang membuka dan menutup mulutnya, mengindikasikan padanya dia melakukannya dengan baik. Sejauh ini.

"Ia akan menjadi teman sekelas kalian selama setahun penuh, beri dia pertolongan bila ia kesusahan. Baiklah, , kau boleh duduk disebelah Mr. Diggory" Prof. McGonnagal menunjuk lelaki berambut cokelat muda berwajah tampan di meja barisan kedua paling depan.

Harry berjalan dengan canggung, matanya fokus pada lantai kelas yang berwarna merah-jingga, dan langsung duduk dikursi di sebelah..Siapa tadi namanya? Oh ya, Diggory. Pemuda berwajah cantik-tampan. Kenapa cowok-cowok disini tampan-tampan semua? (_Well_, yang sejauh ini Harry temui. Minus Ron, dia terlihat biasa-biasa saja. Bukannya dia menyindir...) bikin minder saja..

"Hey, Aku Cedric, Cedric Amos Diggory. Kau dari Oxford?" Tanya pemuda-err..Cedric sambil tersenyum.  
_  
Ayo tersenyum Harry! Tersenyumlah padanya! Buat teman sebanyak mungkin! Dan kurangi musuh sebanyak-banyaknya! _seru batinnya, Harry mengulas senyum termanis yang ia gunakan pada Sirius atau Remus jika ia sedang menginginkan sesuatu yang sangat penting.  
"Ya, Aku dari Oxford. senang berkenalan denganmu, Diggory." Ujar Harry, menggunakan nada lembut, nyaris seperti bisikan, karena gurunya sedang menerangkan pelajarannya.

Diggory membalas senyumnya, "Panggil saja aku Cedric." Balasnya sama lembut.

"Buka halaman 210, anak-anak!" Seru Prof. McGonnagal. Sontak, seluruh murid langsung membuka buku mereka ke halaman yang diminta. Harry menaruh buku aransemen musiknya disisi mejanya, Cedric langsung tertarik pada buku tebal bersampul hitam usang bertuliskan "_Harry's" _berhuruf sambung dengan tinta hijau terang disampul usangnya.

"Apa itu? Buku diary-mu?" tanya Cedric, menunjuk buku yang disimpan disudut kanan meja oleh Harry.

"Ini buku aransemen musikku." Jawab Harry. "Kau membuat lagu-lagu itu sendiri?"

"Sebagian besar, iya. Ada beberapa yang dibuat ayah baptisku, dan juga satu yang dibuat ibuku." Cedric memperhatikan bukunya lekat-lekat, matanya melirik Harry lagi,

"Kau bisa bermain alat musik?" Harry mengangguk, "Ya, Biola. Aransemen ini semuanya untuk biola."

"Kau hebat, bisa menciptakan lagumu sendiri." Ujar Cedric, Harry langsung menunduk untuk menyembunyikan rona merah mudanya. "Itu tidak seberapa.." gumamnya.

"Nanti makan siang, kau mau duduk denganku tidak?" tanya pemuda rambut cokelat muda,

"Oh, maaf. Aku sudah janji akan duduk bersama sepupuku dan teman-temannya, mungkin lain kali. Maaf." Kosa-katanya terasa berantakan,  
Cedric hanya terkekeh. "Tak usah takut begitu, aku tidak akan marah kok. Mungkin lain kali, Oke."

Sayangnya, perbincangan mereka terputus oleh suara guru mereka yang berseru pada keduanya untuk memperhatikan kembali pelajarannya.

* * *

**_-Tom's P.O.V-_**

Pemuda bermata zamrud itu memunguti kertas-kertas berisi not-not lagu yang berserakan dilantai. Akupun ikut membantunya mengumpulkan halaman-halaman dari buku tebal bersampul usang yang ia rangkul erat dalam dekapannya. Aku hanya sedang berjalan dengan tenang dikoridor, sampai anak ini menabrakku tidak sengaja, dan membuat tubuhnya jatuh kebelakang. Tadinya aku ingin mendesis kasar padanya, karena sudah menabrakku. Untungnya aku hanya terdorong kebelakang sedikit, kalau tidak, akan ada seseorang yang menemukan pecahan otaknya ditanah.

Akan tetapi, mata berkilau bagai bongkahan batu permata zamrud yang tertata didalam bingkai cermin bening itu membungkamkanku. Aroma darahnya berbeda dengan yang pernah kuidentifikasi dengan penciumanku. Manis. Menggoda. dan Murni. Mengalir dengan lembut disekujur tubuhnya, jantungnya berdentam berirama, memompa cairan merah kesekujur tubuhnya. Simfoni yang indah menggoda, membuatku nyaris mengeluarkan liur dan kehilangan kontrol. Darahnya terasa murni. Lebih murni daripada darah _virgin _muda. Menguji kontrolku pada dahagaku..

Kuperhatikan pemuda berkacamata didepanku lewat ekor mataku, kulit putih nan lembut bagai kue, mata bagai genangan berlian hijau yang dalam, terbingkai dalam kaca berbentuk bulan penuh, membuatnya terlihat lebih bercahaya dari sinar yang terpantul oleh cermin bening itu. Rambut hitam sekelam malam tertata bagai mahkota dikepalanya. Tubuhnya lebih kecil dan lebih langsing dibanding lelaki seumurannya, seperti boneka porselen yang dipajang diatas rak paling tinggi, jauh dari jangkauan tangan-tangan yang berpotensi menghancurkanya berkeping-keping.

Pemuda ini tidak mungkin manusia, darahnya terlalu manis, fisiknya terlalu indah, jiwanya terlalu lembut, hatinya terlalu murni. Aku tidak sedang bermimpi bukan? Kumohon katakan –ralat!- teriakan padaku tidak sedang mengigau karena saking laparnya, selama berbulan-bulan tidak mendapat gizi dari darah manusia. Darah pemuda ini semurni darah Eve. Oh, para vampire lain akan memburunya demi mendapat setetes darah bersih nan manis miliknya.

"Aku tidak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya, Kau murid baru ya? Siapa namamu?" sontak, aku langsung mengatakan isi benakku. dasar tolol kau, Tom!

Sebelum pemuda itu dapat menjawabku, suara lengkingan keras memasuki telinga sensitifku. Pansy Parkinson. Si gadis cerewet.

"Harry! Disitu kau rupanya! Aku mencari-carimu didepan kelas dari ta-" suaranya membatu, langkahnya terhenti, pastinya karena dia melihatku. Matanya yang bersinar ceria langsung berubah menjadi tatapan benci melihatku, tentu saja. Aku memang dibencinya.

Gadis itu menarik pemuda berdarah wangi dariku, menyeretnya menjauh dari jangkauanku,  
"Harry, Ayo. Kita sudah ditunggu di kelas." Ujar gadis itu.

Aku menyumpah-nyumpah kutukan padanya dalam benakku, menatapnya menyeret pemuda manis itu. Baru saja aku mendapat buruan, sudah direbut lagi oleh gadis terkutuk itu!

Sebelum aku dapat menyeret tubuhku menjauhi koridor, mataku menangkap selembar kertas perkamen tua disamping kaki kananku. jemariku memungutnya dari lantai, isi perkamen itu adalah aransemen untuk biola.

Ditulis dengan tinta hitam, berhuruf sambung yang anggun, lagu yang berjudul "_Destiny's Embrace_". Kubaca not-notnya, aku langsung mengetahui melodinya. Lembut, Anggun. Nada-nada ringan, berat, tinggi, dan rendah, semuanya menari dengan sempurna. Perlahan menghanyutkan jiwa, memanjakan pendengaran. Lantunan nan Indah.

Apakah pemuda tadi –Kalau tidak salah, gadis terkutuk itu menyebutnya "Harry"- membuat lagu ini? Menakjubkan.

Kupalingkan wajahku menuju jalan yang ia lewati, Tapi pemuda berkacamata itu sudah menghilang bersama gadis sialan itu. Aku mendengus kesal, tapi jika dia murid di sekolah ini, aku masih bisa bertemu dengan kilau zamrud itu lagi.

Tapi ada pertanyaan yang mengganjal dibenakku. Apa hubungan dia dengan Pansy Parkinson?

* * *

**-Normal P.O.V-**

Buku-buku, alat tulis, lembar-lembaran kertas, perlengkapan sekolah, dan masih banyak benda asing lain, berjatuhan tidak karuan dari dalam tas berwarna cokelat gelap milik pemuda berkacamata bulat.

"Ti-Tidak ada..." bisik pemuda itu lirih. Wajahnya sudah sepucat kertas putih kosong yang ia remas ditangan kanannya, sementara tangannya yang lain masih meraba-raba liar tiap sudut tasnya yang isinya bertebaran berantakan dilantai koridor didepan lokernya.

Ia berdiri untuk melihat isi lokernya, mengobrak-abrik isinya yang hanya sedikit. Ia tidak peduli dengan pandangan heran orang-orang disekitarnya yang memperhatikan gerak-geriknya yang ganjal.

Membuka tas biolanya, tangannya meraba-raba lagi, hanya merasakan bentuk biolanya yang tersimpan aman. Harry menutupnya lagi, mengkantupkan giginya rapat-rapat untuk mencegahnya mengerang dengan sengsara. _'Dimana? Dimana perkamen lagu itu?' _jeritnya dalam hati.

Lelaki berambut merah yang ia temui tadi pagi, berjalan menuju lokernya yang berada disamping milik Harry. Dan tatapannya langsung tertuju pada pemuda berkacamata yang duduk sambil mengobrak-abrik barang-barangnya.

"Hey, mate. Kau kesulitan? Butuh bantuan?" tanya Ron, Harry langsung mendongkakan kepalanya,

"Apakah kau melihat perkamen tua berisi aransemen lagu?!" Pekiknya, Harry bersyukur dalam hati suaranya tidak terdengar _girly._

Ron mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "Sorry, mate. Aku tidak melihatnya." Ujarnya miris. Harry semakin kehilangan harapan, _pasti terjatuh saat aku menabrak orang itu..._Bantin Harry pasrah, mengingat-ingat insiden kecil yang terjadi padanya. Pastilah sudah lenyap sekarang..kenangan ibunya yang paling berharga, selain foto keluarganya.

Harry ingin sekali menjerit dengan keras, sampai ia melihat jemari lembut memungut salah satu barangnya yang tercecer berantakan dilantai.

"Apakah ini barang-barangmu?" tanya gadis berambut cokelat mengembang. Harry mengangguk kecil, "Jangan dibiarkan berantakan dilantai, nanti kau akan kehilangan lebih banyak barang. Kau sedang mencari sesuatu kan?" ujarnya lagi, dan sekali lagi Harry mengangguk.

"Biar kubantu merapikannya. Ron, kau juga." Ujar gadis itu pada pemuda berambut merah yang langsung menuruti perintahnya. Setelah beberapa saat, barang-barang Harry sudah tersimpan dengan rapih di lokernya.

"Aku Hermoine, Hermoine Granger. Panggil saja 'Mione." Kata gadis itu sambil mengulurkan tangannya, Harry menyambut uluran tangannya,

"Harry, Harry James Potter." Ujarnya. Hermoine mengangguk, "Ya, aku sudah tahu dari Ron. Kau mungkin tidak tahu, tapi kita sekelas dipelajaran sejarah dan bimbingan konseling. Kau murid pindahan dari Oxford, kan? Apa yang kau cari barusan?" Tanya Hermoine,

"Perkamen. Perkamen berisi aransemen lagu untuk biolaku."

"Apakah kau sudah mencari didalam tasmu?" Harry mengangguk,

"Di loker?" anggukan lagi, "Ya, semua tempat sudah kucari. Tak ada.."

Hermoine berpikir sejenak, "Apa tadi pagi, atau saat berpindah kelas, kau terjatuh, atau apalah yang membuat barang-barangmu terjatuh darimu?" Harry mengangguk,  
"Ya, tadi pagi saat aku sedang berjalan menuju kelas pertamaku, aku tidak sengaja menabrak seseorang. Kalau tidak salah, namanya Tom Marvolo Riddle, kata Pansy.."

Keduanya terkesiap, "Tom? Tom yang itu?" ujar Ron, "Oh, Harry. Apakah ia melakukan sesuatu padamu?" tanya Hermoine.

Harry menggeleng, "Tidak, ia hanya membantuku berdiri dan mengumpulkan kertas-kertas aransemenku yang berjatuhan. Pasti tertinggal, dan pastinya sudah lenyap sekarang."

Ron dan Hermoine bertukar pandang, "Ia tidak melukaimu, atau semacamnya?" tanya gadis berambut cokelat itu. Harry mengerenyitkan dahi,

"Tidak, mengapa ia harus melakukan itu?" tanyanya polos.

"Dia itu iblis, mate. Memang, ia tampan, murid berprestasi, juga kaya. Tapi siapapun yang mengganggunya, walaupun tidak sengaja, akan ia buat hidupnya seperti neraka hidup. Bahkan ada beberapa murid yang pindah sekolah karenanya." Ujar Ron.

Mata Harry terbelalak, "Se-Separah itukah? Jadi aku nyaris menemui mautku, dong!" Ron dan Hermoine mengangguk bersamaan,

"Entah dewi keberuntungan sedang dipihakmu, atau tuhan masih menyayangimu, kau berhasil lolos dari maut, _The Boy Who Lived." _goda Ron. Hermoine menyikut rusuknya, "Ini jam makan siang. Kau mau makan bersama kami, Harry? Kami khawatir jika orang itu akan mencoba melakukan sesuatu padamu di kantin." Ajak Hermoine,

"Tidak, terima kasih, Hermoine. Aku sudah janji akan makan dengan sepupuku dan teman-temannya." tolak Harry sopan,

"Oh? Kau punya sepupu disini?"

"Ya, namanya Draco, Draco Malfoy." Jawab Harry. mata Ron terbelalak,

"Malfoy?! Kau sepupu Malfoy?!" pekik Ron, Hermoine sampai harus menutup telinganya.  
"Sepupu baptis, lebih tepatnya. Kami tidak punya hubungan darah, tapi kami sudah seperti kakak-adik. Memang kenapa?"

Ron mendengus, "Aku hanya tidak suka dengan Malfoy, ia selalu mengejekku dan keluargaku. Hermoine juga, mereka bersaing dalam akademis, juga bersama Riddle. _Thank God_, Hermoine selalu menang darinya ditiap pelajaran. Tapi aku tidak bilang aku tidak menyukaimu, Harry. Aku suka kau, kau lebih rendah hati dibanding sepupumu itu." Ujar Ron, dan mendapat hadiah dari Hermoine, berupa sikutan tajam di rusuknya lagi.

Harry tersenyum, "Terima kasih, Ron. dan aku minta maaf soal sikap Draco padamu. ia memang sombong, tapi sebenarnya dia baik kok." Ron mendengus,

"Baik? Malfoy? Keajaiban dunia." Dengusnya, membuat Harry dan Hermoine tertawa, lalu diikuti dengan Ron sendiri.

"Tapi untuk berjaga-jaga, kami akan mengantarmu sampai kantin. Oke, Harry?" ujar Hermoine. Harry mengangguk, "Ya, Terima kasih, 'Mione." Trio itupun melangkah beriringan menuju kantin, sambil berbincang-bincang ria.

Sesampainya di tempat tujuan, mereka disambut dengan pekikan melengking dari Pansy.  
"Harry! Ya tuhan, Aku nyaris memanggil petugas keamanaan OSIS karena kamu terlambat dua menit datang!" pekik Pansy.

"Maaf sudah membuatmu khawatir, Pansy. Tapi aku hanya terlambat dua menit, tidak ada malapetaka yang menimpaku, kok." ujar Harry, pemuda berambut pirang platina berjalan mendekatinya, dan langsung menarik tubuh Harry kebelakangnya dengan protektif.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan pada adikku, Weasel? Granger?" geram Draco dengan nada rendah, yang membuat bulu roma berdiri. Crabbe dan Goyle berdiri diantara Draco, juga sekaligus melindungi tubuh Harry.

"Tidak, Draco. Mereka hanya menemaniku ke kantin, karena mereka takut Riddle akan melakukan sesuatu padaku!" sergah Harry cepat-cepat, sebelum terjadi pertumpahan darah di kantin.

Draco langsung memutar kepalanya menatap Harry, "Riddle? Apa yang ia lakukan?"

"Tadi pagi Harry tak sengaja menabrak Riddle, syukurlah Harry tidak terluka. Sepertinya mood Riddle sedang baik pagi tadi, karena ia tidak melakukan apa-apa pada Harry kecil kita." ujar Pansy. Kata 'Harry Kecil' yang merupakan panggilan akrabnya dengan teman-teman sepermainannya itu membuat darah mengalir deras disekitar pipi Harry.

"Itu bisa menjadi pertanda buruk. Harry, mulai sekarang kau setidaknya harus ditemani seseorang kalau sedang berjalan-jalan disekitar sekolah. Bersama Weasel dan Granger juga tak apa, yang penting kau tidak sendirian." ujar Draco tegang, sambil meremas tangan Harry dengan kuat. pemuda berkacamata itu mengerlingkan matanya,

"Dray, aku bukan anak berumur dua-belas tahun yang tak berdaya seperti dulu lagi. Aku cukup kuat untuk menarik kasur sampai membuatmu jatuh ke lantai." goda Harry. Draco mencubit hidung Harry,

"Sana, jalan ke meja kita. Blaise dan Theo sudah menunggumu." Ujar Draco, Harry berjalan beriringan dengan Pansy menuju meja yang sudah diisi dengan Blaise dan Theo.

"Terima kasih, Ron, 'Mione. Sampai ketemu nanti! Draco, jangan apa-apakan mereka!" ujar Harry sambil berjalan menjauh, dan melambai pada kedua temannya.

Draco memberikan _death glare _terbaiknya pada mereka berdua,  
"Kalian beruntung, adikku memiliki hati setingkat malaikat. Kalau tidak, kalian sudah kucincang habis." desis Draco, berjalan menyusul Pansy dan Harry, diiringi Crabbe dan Goyle.

Ron menganga lebar, "Aku tidak menyangka, Malfoy sangat protektif dengan Harry." Ujarnya sambil melongo. Hermoine mengangkat bahunya, "Ya, wajar dong, kalau seorang kakak itu sangat protektif dengan adik mereka." Ujar gadis itu, Ron mendengus.

"Oh ya? Aku memiliki lima kakak laki-laki, tiga dari mereka tidak terlalu peduli padaku, dan dua sisanya terus menggangguku." oceh Ron, sambil melangkah menuju meja kosong dengan Hermoine berjalan disampingnya.

Harry duduk bersama 'kakak' dan teman-temannya, menyantap makan siangnya dengan riang. Blaise bercerita padanya tentang pantai Miami yang ia kunjungi dengan orang tuanya pada liburan musim panas, Theo terus-menerus menunjukan hasil karyanya yang baru pada Harry, sementara Pansy terus memberi Harry tambahan sayur dan karbohidrat ke nampan makanan-nya. Draco bersama Crabbe dan Goyle mengawasi sekitar mereka seperti tiga elang yang menjaga telur-telur mereka.

Harry, yang tengah meminum jus jeruknya, mengikuti pandangan kakaknya dan 'pengawal-pengawal setia'-nya. Di meja dekat jendela, sekumpulan remaja berwajah aristokrat sedang menikmati makan siang mereka sambil mengobrol ria. Salah satu dari mereka, dengan rambut cokelat gelap yang ditata rapih dikepalanya, dan mata hijau _teal _berkilat-kilat, Memperhatikan meja mereka. Atau lebih tepatnya, Harry.

Pemuda berkacamata itu langsung menggeser tubuhnya kebalik keamanan punggung Draco. Ternyata benar, ia memang diincar olehnya. Blaise yang melihat tingkah ganjil Harry, langsung mengikuti tatapan Draco. _Oh_.

"Jadi, Harry. Belum apa-apa, kau sudah mencari masalah dengan pencabut nyawa? Ini tidak baik." ujar pemuda beraksen Italia itu.  
Harry memanyunkan bibirnya, "Hey, aku bukan mencari masalah, masalah yang mencariku. Aku tidak pernah meminta murid yang katanya _killer_ itu mengincar nyawaku! Uh..seharusnya aku tetap berada di Oxford sampai lulus.." erangnya dengan nada rendah.

Draco mendengus, "Kau akan tetap hidup, Harry. Selama aku masih berjalan di muka bumi ini, tak akan ada yang berani menyakitimu. Ataupun berpikir untuk menyakitimu." dengus Draco sambil menusuk dagingnya yang sudah nyaris mirip bubur karena terus disiksa oleh garpu yang ia pegang.

Theo mengangguk setuju, "Benar, Harry. Kau tak perlu khawatir, kami akan melindungimu. Sama seperti saat kita kecil dulu." Mereka pun terus mengobrol ria tentang banyak hal menyenangkan. Tidak menyadari sepasang bola kristal berkilat memperhatikan gerak-gerik mereka.

* * *

**_-Tom's P.O.V-_**

Sekarang aku tambah kesal pada geng Malfoy, mereka mendapatkan pemuda berdarah Eve itu. Dan kalau pendengaranku tidak salah tangkap, Harry-Pemuda itu- adalah sepupu baptis Malfoy. Bagus, berhadapan langsung dengan naga haus darah untuk mendapatkan harta karun. Menjengkelkan.

Kuperhatikan ekspresi pemuda berkacamata itu, wajahnya terlihat berseri-seri, penuh kebahagiaan. Rona pink alami melukis wajah malaikatnya dengan lembut, bibirnya membentuk seulas senyum lebar yang membuatnya tampak lebih manis, matanya dipenuhi dengan cahaya kebahagiaan. Terlihat sepuluh kali lipat lebih indah dari saat aku pertama melihatnya.

Aku tesadar, sepasang iris merkuri menatapku dengan tajam, melihat wajahku yang _speechless _melihat 'adik'-nya. Ia langsung menggeram rendah, memberi peringatan padaku.

Aku tak kalah menyeramkan, kutatapnya dengan _Death Glare _terbaikku. Sedikit mengeluarkan cahaya kemerah-merahan dari iris asliku untuk menambah efek, dan mengeluarkan aura pembunuhku untuk memperjelas mengapa mereka menyebutku sebagai '_The Death Lord' _di sekolah ini.

Akhirnya, setelah pertarungan sengit, ia memalingkan wajahnya dariku. Ha. Aku menang di ronde ini. Akan tetapi, skorku langsung berkurang saat melihat apa yang membuatnya berpaling, Pemuda bermata zamrud itu memanggil-manggil pirang pucat sialan itu dengan nada yang terdengar indah.

Memanggil namanya dengan panggilan akrab (apa tadi? Dray? dan Dragon?), nada suaranya menjadi lebih terdengar manis. Ia mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat sekelilingnya tertawa, si pirang pucat itu mencubit kedua pipinya dengan gemas, juga mencubit hidungnya.

Sialan. Aku iri. Ia bisa menyentuh wajah lembut nan manis bagai kue itu sesuka hatinya, Sementara aku hanya bisa menatapnya dari kejauhan. Seperti melihat oase di padang pasir gersang yang berjarak radius seratus meter dari tempat kau berdiri.

Jemariku meraba saku celana jeansku, mengambil sebuah perkamen tua yang yang kulipat rapih didalamnya. Pastinya ini milik pemuda berkacamata itu. Tapi kapan aku bisa mengembalikannya? Ia sudah takut padaku, bagaimana caranya aku mendekatinya jika kemungkinan aku harus melewati si pirang terkutuk itu bersama bawahannya yang tidak kalah terkutuk tanpa ada bagian tubuhku yang hilang? Juga menghentikannya dari lari ketakutan melihatku. Tapi sebenarnya aku bisa langsung mengejarnya, sih.

Aku menghela nafas panjang, menaruh perkamen yang kupegang kembali ke sakuku. Mungkin saja tuhan akan berbaik hati pada jiwaku nanti..

* * *

**_-Normal P.O.V-_**

Harry berjalan berdampingan dengan Draco di koridor menuju kelas Biologi, "Dray, Tidak apa-apa nih? Kita kan beda kelas, kau di kelas Seni sekarang. Sementara aku di kelas Biologi..nanti kau terlambat, lho! Aku bisa berlari cepat ke kelasku sendiri kok." ujar Harry,

"Tak apa, ruang seni dekat dengan ruang biologi. Kau tak perlu khawatir." Ujar pemuda berambut pirang pucat itu.

Sesampainya di depan kelas, Draco dan Harry saling melambai saat Draco meninggalkannya menuju kelasnya sendiri. Harry mengambil nafas berat, yah, setidaknya Ron akan ada bersamaku di kelas ini..

Harry melangkah masuk ke dalam kelasnya, binar hijaunya mengkap pemandangan yang tidak pernah ia ingin lihat. lelaki berambut cokelat gelap, beriris hijau terang, sedang duduk dengan tenang di bangku pada barisan pertama paling depan. Orang itu, orang yang mengincarnya, ada di kelas ini! Sialan. Sepetinya para dewa-dewi di kayangan sangat hobi menyiksanya.

Ekor matanya menangkap tangan Ron yang melambai-lambai padanya, menunjuk kursi disamping pemuda berambut merah itu. Oh, Ron. kau memang penyelamat nyawa.  
Harry tanpa ragu langsung melesat cepat menuju kursi disebelah Ron, dan langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kursi. Nyaris membuatnya jatuh terjungkal balik ke tanah.

"Syukurlah, mate. Aku berhasil mengamankan kursi ini, saat tahu Riddle akan sekelas dengan kita." bisik Ron,

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang tadi di koridor? Setidaknya aku bisa menyiapkan mental sebelumnya!" desis Harry rendah.

"Aku juga baru tahu.." bisik Ron sama rendah.

Prof. Sprout memasuki ruangan, "Baiklah, kita akan melakukan kegiatan hari ini dengan ber-partner." Ujarnya, Ron dan Harry melakukan _Bro-fist _dengan wajah penuh kemenangan, tapi perkataan guru mereka berikutnya membuat senyum mengalir keluar dari wajah mereka,  
"Partner akan ditentukan dengan sesuai dengan nomor absen." ekspresi mereka pun berubah cemberut, seperti anak kecil yang tidak jadi dibelikan mainan oleh ibunya.

Prof. Sprout mulai membacakan nama-nama murid. Yah, Harry masih bisa bertahan dengan anak yang lain, mungkin akan mendapat teman baru juga. "-lalu Ronald Weasley, dengan Parvati Patil. Neville Longbottom, dengan Seamus Finnigan. Harry Potter-" Jatung sang pemilik nama melambat dengan berat.

"-dengan Tom Riddle." Harry merasa terkena serangan jantung dan gegar otak bersamaan. Mengapa dunia begitu kejam? Apa yang telah ia lakukan sampai mendapatkan siksaan ini? Apakah tuhan memang membencinya? _Okay, fine! _kalo gitu! Menjengkelkan!

"Baiklah, mulai pindah ke meja yang sudah ditentukan. Dan partner kalian akan terus sama setahun penuh!" Terima kasih telah menambah penderitaan, Proffesor. _Terima kasih banyak_.

Ron menatap miris temannya, dan Harry balik menatapnya dengan mata seperti anak anjing yang dibuang. Mereka pun berdiri menuju meja mereka masing-masing.

Dalam langkah-langkahnya yang sengaja ia perlambat, ia mengumandangkan doa-doa pengampunan lagi seperti saat ia dikejar oleh Draco yang mengamuk tadi pagi.

* * *

**_-Tom's P.O.V-_**

Sepertinya tuhan mengabulkan doaku, sekarang aku berpartner dengan pemuda manis itu. Ia terlihat gugup dan takut, saat duduk dikursi kosong disebelahku. Ekspresinya datar, matanya tertuju pada yang sedang menerangkan tentang cacing yang berfragmentasi. Ia mencatat semua yang diterangkan, Rajin juga..

"Baiklah! Mulai melakukan observasi!" sahut wanita yang menjadi guru kami itu. Dengan bersamaan, jemari kami menyentuh mikroskop satu-satunya di meja kami. Sesaat, aku bisa merasakan aliran darahnya yang memompa denga lembut dibalik kulit dan dagingnya. Oh, sial. Terlalu menggoda nafsu.

Sekejap, ia langsung menarik tangannya lagi, "K-Kau duluan saja.." ujarnya dengan suara yang tak sebesar bisikan. "Baiklah." Jawabku datar. Bodoh! Beri sedikit nada yang menandakan kehidupan sedikit, dasar tolol! Jeritku pada diriku sendiri.

Tidak terlalu konsentrasi pada bahan observasiku, aku menggeserkan mikroskop padanya untuk ia gunakan. Menangkap maksudku, ia langsung mengadahkan matanya ke lensa mikroskop, tangannya mencatat apa yang ia lihat. Karena muak diabaikan, akupun memulai obrolan kecil.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi pagi, siapa namamu?" aku hanya ingin memastikan saja..

Ia sedikit tercegang mendengarku, tanpa memberikanku lirikan mata, ia menjawab dengan suara rendah lagi, "Har-Harry, Harry James Potter." Sambil tergagap, ia melanjutkan kegiatannya.

"Pindahan darimana?"

"Ox-Oxford." Jawabnya lagi. Uh, pembicaraannya langsung basi.

"Coba pinjam mikroskopnya." pintaku padanya, ia langsung menggeser alat itu padaku, dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke papan tulis kosong.

"Kau bermain biola?" tanyaku, hanya itu yang muncul di bank kosa-kataku kali ini. Ia mengangguk, "Iya." Jawabnya datar, sambil memainkan pulpennya.

"Aku melihat kertas-kertas itu sekilas, kau membuat lagu-lagu itu sendiri?"

"Tidak semuanya, ada beberapa yang dibuat oleh ayah baptisku." Jawabnya lagi.

"Oh." Kataku datar. Ahh! Tolol! Tolol! Tolol! Jadi mati pembincaraannya! Sudah susah-susah membuatnya bicara, kau malah melemparnya keluar jendela! Jerit batinku kesal, ia melirikku dari ekor matanya.  
"Kau..namamu Tom Riddle, benar?" tanyanya.

Oh, dia memang seorang malaikat! Memberikanku sebuah kesempatan lagi! "Ya, benar. Memang kenapa?" ia menggeleng,

"Tidak, hanya memperjelas saja. Lalu, maaf soal yang di koridor pagi tadi. Aku tidak sengaja, kuharap kau ridak marah." Ujarnya polos. Terlalu polos. Tak heran darahnya murni sekali.

"Aku tidak marah. Kau sudah minta maaf sebelumnya, jadi tak adayang perlu diributkan." Ia mendesah nafas lega, "Begitu ya, terima kasih." Aku menatapnya bingung, "Untuk apa?"

Senyum manis merekah dibibirnya, rona merah muda samar terlukis dipipinya yang sedikit pucat karena mungkin jarang terkena sinar matahari. "Karena sudah memaafkanku, tentu saja." Ujarnya dengan polos dan murni dari hati.

Oh God.. Terlalu polos. manis sekali..

Ia mulai tenang bersamaku, sesekali kami berbicara tentang ini-itu. Aku terus memandang senyum kecil nan manis dari bibirnya yang merah pucat seperti buah _Cranberries. _saat bel berdering, aku sungguh ingin menghancurkannya, karena pemuda itupun mulai meninggalkanku.

Ia melambai rendah padaku, "Sampai ketemu, Riddle." Ujarnya, sedikit ragu-ragu. Aku memberanikan diri tersenyum kecil, "Panggil saja, Tom. Tidak apa-apa, kok." Balasku, ia mengangguk kecil, melangkah keluar menuju koridor bersama temannya yang berambut merah.

* * *

**_-Normal P.O.V-_**

Pada pelajaran terakhir, Kimia, Draco mengoceh dengan nada rendah tentang apa yang baru ia dengar dari si 'Weasel' itu.

"Tunggu sampai ayahku mendengarnya, akan ia buat kau berganti jadwal pelajaran, dan memastikan Riddle tidak pernah sekelas denganmu sampai lulus!" ocehnya, sambil menuangkan sedikit cairan berwarna biru muda ke cairan bening yang ada didepannya. Harry terkekeh,

"Tak apa, Draco. Ia tidak mengincar nyawaku, hubungan kami sudah netral." Ujar Harry, mengingat-ingat kejadian di kelas Biologi tadi. Sekarang jantungnya dapat berdetak dengan tenang kembali.  
Draco mengerlingkan matanya, "Tetap saja, aku akan memperhatikan dia dengan sangat hati-hati. Mungkin saja ia berpotensi untuk melakukan sesuatu padamu."

"Seperti?" tanya Harry dengan malas,

"Seperti..yah, apa saja yang membahayakanmu! Aku tidak akan membiarkan seorangpun menyakiti adikku!" ujar Draco, diiringi kerlingan bola mata adiknya. Dan kegiatanpun dilanjutkan tanpa ada halangan.

* * *

"Harry, Kau tunggu saja di parkiran mobil dengan yang lain, atau diam di perpustakaan, les-ku tidak akan lama." Ujar Draco,

"Tak apa, Dray. Aku juga ingin melihat-lihat seisi sekolah, kata Hermoine ada taman dibelakang sekolah dengan danau besar yang indah, aku akan diam disana." Draco menghela nafas pasrah, Harry memang suka kabur ke tempat-tempat aneh untuk bermain biola.

"Baiklah, tapi hati-hati, oke? Aku tidak mau kau pulang dengan segores pun luka. Uncle Sirius akan mencincangku menjadi bubur daging." Ujarnya pura-pura lemas. Harry terkekeh,

"Oke, akan kubuat segores luka dilenganku." godanya, melangkah menuju arah yang berlawanan dengan Draco, menenteng tas biolanya di punggungnya.

Saat tiba di taman belakang sekolah, Harry langsung terkesiap kagum. Hermoine benar, taman ini memang indah, danaunya besar dan terlihat dalam, pohon-pohon tertata rapih disekitarnya. Berjalan menuju pohon _Willow _didekat danau, ia bisa melihat seluruh bangunan sekolah yang berdiri seperti kastil dari sini dengan jelas.

Membuka buku aransemen lagunya, ia menghela nafas pasrah. Perkamen yang ia cari-cari daritadi di sekolah, tidak kunjung ia temukan. Ia tidak mau merepotkan teman-temannya, mereka pasti akan mengobrak-abrik seisi sekolah untuk menemukannya.

Membuka risleting tasnya, mengambil biola dari dalamnya, menaruh instrumen itu diantara dagu dan bahunya, bersiap menciptakan melodi dari gesekan lembutnya. Sebelum ia dapat menggeseknya, ia mendengar suara bariton dari atas kepalanya.

"Kau akan memainkan lagu apa?"

Harry tersentak kaget, mengadahkan kepalanya keatas pohon willow, matanya bertemu dengan iris hijau terang yang telihat bercahaya didalam kegelapan diantara dedaunan lebat.

Pemilik sepasang mata itu menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke tanah. Ajaibnya, ia jatuh dengan kedua kaki menapak tanah terlebih dulu, padahal tadi posisinya _upside-down_.

"Kau terlihat tidak semangat memainkannya, jika tak ada perasaan yang tertuang dalam permainanmu, musiknya hanyalah nada-nada mati yang tidak ada artinya." Ujar pemuda berambut cokelat gelap dihadapannya.

"T-Tom? Kau sedang apa diatas..pohon?" tanya Harry, masih kaget oleh kemunculan tiba-tibanya. Tom mengangkat kedua bahunya, "Aku biasa diam disini, membaca buku diatas pohon. Kalau di perpustakaan, terlalu banyak kutu buku." Ujarnya sambil mengangkat buku tebal bertuliskan _'Sejarah Teknologi'_.

"Ngomong-ngomong, tadi kau sepertinya tidak mood untuk bermain musik, kenapa?" tanyanya lagi. Harry menghela nafas, menjatuhkan dirinya kebawah pohon, menyenderkan punggungnya pada batangnya.

"Aku kehilangan salah satu aransemen laguku." Ujarnya dengan miris. Tom mulai melaksanakan niatnya, "Aransemen lagu? Kau kan sudah punya banyak, kenapa karena kehilangan satu saja, kau sudah kehilangan semangat?"

"Itu bukan lagu biasa." Ujar Harry, membuat Tom tertarik dari kata yang diucapkan pemuda berkacamata itu.

"Itu lagu buatan ibuku. Satu-satunya yang ia buat. Lagu itu adalah lagu yang ia mainkan saat bertemu dengan ayahku." Lanjutnya, ia menghela nafas panjang,

"Ayah baptisku bilang, ayahku sangat terpukau oleh permainan biola ibuku. Sampai membuatnya jatuh cinta, dan mereka pun menikah setelah beberapa tahun bersama. Lagu itu telah mempertemukan mereka, juga kelahiranku. Tapi juga lagu terakhir untuk mereka." Kilau di mata Harry menggelap,

"Aku masih ingat dengan jelas, saat aku berumur empat tahun. Ibuku memainkan lagu itu dengan biola ini karena aku merengek kepadanya untuk memainkan satu lagu sebelum ia pergi mengantar ayahku bekerja. Lalu hari itu juga, nyawa mereka direngut dariku." lanjutnya, Tom mendengarkan dengan hati yang tercekat.

"Mereka mengalami kecelakaan tabrak-lari, nyawa mereka tidak dapat diselamatkan, karena mengalami pendarahan didaerah-daerah vital. Pelakunya sudah ditangkap beberapa bulan setelah kematian mereka. Lalu aku diberikan kepada keluarga saudara perempuan ibuku, aku disiksa, dipekerjakan seperti budak disana. Sampai ayah baptisku mengambilku dari penjara penyiksaan itu. Benda kenangan yang tersisa dari mereka untukku adalah biola ini, liontin berisi satu-satunya foto keluargaku," kata Harry, sambil menunjukan liontin perak berbentuk oval dari balik pakaiannya.  
"-dan aransemen lagu itu. Dan sekarang, aku kehilangan kenangan kedua orang tuaku..mereka pasti akan sangat sedih." Ia memeluk kedua kakinya, kepalanya bersembunyi pada kedua tangannya yang terlipat diatas lutut.

Tom menatapnya sesaat, tercekat oleh cerita Harry. Ia tidak menyangka, Harry adalah anak yatim-piatu. Ia juga geram pada keluarga yang menyiksa Harry, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Yang sudah terjadi, ya terjadilah. Tak ada yang bisa merubahnya.

Tom merogoh sakunya, mengambil lipatan perkamen dari dalamnya. Tom berlutut rendah didepan Harry,  
"Jika lagu itu telah mempertemukan ayah dan ibumu, apakah itu juga berlaku untuk mempertemukan kita?" Harry mengadahkan kepalanya, menatap kilat hijau terang Tom dengan bingung.

Pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu membuka genggaman tangannya, menampakkan sebuah kertas perkamen tua digenggamannya, Mata Harry terbelalak kaget menatapnya.

Tom tersenyum, "Judul lagu yang sangat pas dengan apa yang terjadi dikenyataannya, _'Destiny's Emrace'._" Lanjutnya dengan senyuman lembut. demi Merlin! ia tersenyum! terseyum murni!

Harry membuka lipatan tangannya, mengulurkannya untuk mengambil perkamen yag terlipat rapih diatas tangan pucat lelaki berambut cokelat gelap dihadapannya. Ragu-ragu, ia berhenti sejenak, menatap bola mata Tom.

"Kenapa? Ambil saja, aku tidak akan menggigit kok." godanya. Harry tersenyum, jemarinya mengambil perkamen tua itu, membuka lipatan rapihnya, membaca isinya. Ya, ini memang lagu ibunya.

Ia mendekapkan aransemen lagu itu pada tubuhnya dengan erat, takut jika ia melonggarkan dekapannya, perkamen itu akan menghilang lagi darinya. Matanya menatap bola mata pemuda yang ada didepannya dengan penuh senyum.

"Terima Kasih. Apakah kau mau aku mainkan sebuah lagu? Sebagai tanda terima kasih?" nadanya lebih terdengar memohon pada Tom,

"Ya, boleh saja." Harry langsung bangkit, mengambil biolanya,memposisikan dirinya.

"Mau kumainkan lagu apa?" kata Harry dengan _eager._

"Bagaimana kalau lagu itu? Lagu _'Destiny's Embrace' _ibumu? Aku ingin mendengarkan kau memainkannya." Harry mengangguk,

"Baiklah," Ia mulai memposisikan lengannya untuk menggesek biolanya, perlahan, mengambil melodi pertamanya, dan...

**_NGREEEK!_**

Sialan! Ia lupa menyetel nadanya lagi!  
Tom terkekeh, wajah Harry dipenuhi krayon merah tomat. Ia malu sekali!  
"Kau lupa menyetel nadanya, Ya?" ujar Tom sambil terkekeh. Harry menundukkan kepalanya malu, memutar senar-senarnya sampai ke nada yang benar.

Karena terlalu hanyut dalam rasa malunya, dia tak menyadari ia telah memutar senarnya terlalu kuat, sehingga senar yang ia putar terlalu menegang, dan..

Rasa sakit seperti silatan pisau, menyentuh kulit tipis jari telunjuknya secepat halilintar, menjalar dari syarafnya, keseluruh tubuhnya. Rasa sakit yang kecil itu cukup membuat suara pekikkan keluar dari pita suara Harry.

"Ow!" pekiknya.

"Ada apa?!" tanya Tom dengan panik, ia takut Harry kenapa-napa.

"Tidak apa-apa, hanya senarnya putus karena terlalu kuat aku putar, jadi sedikit sakit karena kena jari telunjukku." Ujar Harry sambil memegang telunjuknya,

"Mana? Coba kulihat." Tom menarik tangan kanan Harry, melihat telunjuknya, dan langsung menyesali perbuatannya.

Darah. Darah mengalir dari luka tipis yang sedikit panjang dijari telunjuk Harry. Wangi segar darah yang manis membuat Tom nyaris kehilangan kontrol, kalau saja suara Harry tidak menghentikannya.

"Tidak apa kok. Hanya luka kecil, tinggal diemut saja. Aku juga membawa senar cadangan, aku bisa memasangnya sendiri." Ujar Harry, tidak mengetahui pertikaian antara akal sehat Tom dengan insting _Bloodlust_-nya.

Selama beberapa saat, Tom memperhatikan bulir-bulir darah yang semakin lama, semakin menyebar. Lalu mulai terjatuh ke rumpun dibawahnya seperti tetesan hujan. Harry bingung dengan Tom yang membisu tiba-tiba.

"Tom? Ada ap-"

"Tidak keberatan jika aku yang..uh..mengemutnya?" potong Tom,

Harry mengangkat sebelah alisnya, tambah bingung. Tapi dia merasa tidak apa-apa, ia rasa tidak ada yang ganjil.

"Boleh saja, tapi-" sebelum Harry dapat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, bibir Tom sudah bertautan dengan kulit tipis jari telunjuknya, tangannya menggenggam pergelangan tangannya dengan erat. Mulutnya menghisap darah yang keluar dari kulitnya, lidahnya menggeliat menjilat darah yang berceceran keluar. Wajah Harry langsung merah padam lagi, ia tidak tahu harus melakukan apa, ia hanya bisa bungkam ditempat.

Perlahan, hisapan Tom menjadi lebih kuat, walaupun darahnya pasti sudah mulai berhenti mengalir, ia tetap menghisap dengan rakus, mencari-cari tetesan darah lagi.

"Tom?" sang pemilik nama tidak menghiraukan, terus melanjutkan hisapannya.

"Tom.." masih tidak dihiraukan, genggamannya bertambah kuat, Harry merasa ada yang menggores jarinya didalam mulut Tom, membuat darahnya kembali mengalir, kali ini lebih deras karena lukanya melebar, dan mungkin juga mendalam.

"Tom!" Suara Harry membesar, ia mulai khawatir. Ia lalu merasakan rasa sakit seperti tusukan jarum, dan akhirnya berteriak,

**_"TOM!" _**Teriakan Harry membangunkan Tom dari _Bloodlust_-nya, Harry terkejut saat melihat iris mata Tom sekilas berubah menjadi merah, merah pekat, menyala.

Tom langsung melepaskan mulutnya dari jari Harry, melepaskan genggamannya, matanya kembali menjadi hijau terang lagi. Harry menatapnya dengan takut.

Selama beberapa saat, mereka hanya memandang sesama, Tom akhirnya berdiri, mulai melangkah menjauh.

"Maaf Harry, aku lupa ada urusan, mungkin lain kali." Ujar Tom buru-buru, Ia langsung melesat menjauh, meninggalkan Harry yang masih terkejut. Ia masih ingat kilasan mata merah pekat yang sesaat menatapnya.

_Apa yang terjadi?  
_

* * *

**Yak, oke! Chapter tiga usai! Tunggu kelanjutannya ya! Juga, sorry kalo kepanjangan ;) Review please! *Puppy eyes***


	4. Blind Truths and Evening Cresent

**Author's Note :**

**Oh mai gawd...makasih review-reviewnya! Tanpa ada yang nge-review, mungkin aku sudah mengabaikan fic ini...makasih banyak ya!  
Ada yang mau ngasih Suggestion? Atau Advice untuk cerita? Biar tambah seru? Siapa saja! Kumohon! Aku mau buat konflik dicerita ini! Tapi nanti, di chapter lain..#dilempar bata. Nah, ini dia, chapter empat! Agak-agak bingung ngebuat plot-nya ini..**

* * *

======0======0======0======0======

The Dawn

Chapter 4 : Evening Cresent and Blind Truths

======0======0======0======0======

Sepasang iris zamrud dibalik kaca bening bulat, tak henti-henti menatap plester perban berwarna kecoklatan yang membalut jari telunjuknya. Ia masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana bentuk luka dibalik balutan plester itu. Goresan sepanjang dua sentimeter dengan sebuah luka seperti bekas tusukan paku tipis, mendekorasi jari telunjuknya.

Setelah bangun dari rasa terkejut, takut, dan khawatirnya, ia langsung melesat ke unit kesehatan sekolah, dengan membawa barang-barangnya. Ia bersyukur, petugas kesehatan sekolahnya-Madam Pomfrey-sedang tidak ada saat dia memasuki ruang kesehatan. Kalau tidak, ia harus menjawab semua pertanyaan yang akan dilemparkan bertubi-tubi padanya dengan jawaban yang dibuat-buat. Mengambil plester dari kotak P3K yang ia temukan dilaci, membalutkannya pada luka dijarinya, dan keluar dari ruang kesehatan dengan langkah normal, seperti tidak ada hal aneh yang terjadi padanya. Tapi hatinya tetap kusut seberantakan rambutnya.

Kepalanya masih berusaha mencerna kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya. Tom. Tom Riddle. Murid terpandang dan –katanya-paling menakutkan disekolah. Menghisap darahnya.

Ia berusaha menyimpulkan semua kalimat itu. Mengemut jari yang terluka, ya..memang wajar baginya, karena ia terbiasa menyembuhkan luka kecil seperti itu (Pansy terus mengomelinya), tapi dihisap oleh orang lain? Oke, ia masih bisa mengerti, Remus pernah melakukannya saat jarinya tergores cutter dulu. Tapi masalahnya ini, orang yang melakukannya adalah seseorang yang baru saja ia kenal pagi tadi, dan ia tak berhenti menghisapnya, sehingga membuat jari telunjuknya sedikit mengkerut. dan orang yang menghisap darah orang lain iris matanya tidak akan berubah warna, maupun menggigit lukanya yang pastinya akan memperburuk kondisinya. Dan gigitannya benar-benar menyakitkan. memangnya Tom punya gigi taring ganda ya? Memangnya ada? Tunggu sebentar.

Iris yang berubah warna. Menghisap darah. Gigi ganda seperti taring. Wajah yang -_terlalu_- tampan. Kulit pucat. Ciri-ciri itu seperti..  
Laju pikirannya terpotong oleh suara melengking milik Pansy,

"Harry! Disitu kau rupanya! Draco bilang kau ada di taman belakang, tapigak ketemu! Dasar! Jangan membuatku khawatir!" pekik Pansy seraya berlari untuk memeluk erat si pemuda berkacamata. Blaise dan Theo mengekori dari belakang,

"Kemana saja kau, Harry? Kami kira kau tersesat.." ujar Theo, matanya melirik plester luka dijari Harry, "Kau tergores sesuatu? Jarimu di plester.." lanjutnya lagi. Harry mengangkat telunjuknya,  
"Ya, tadi tergores ranting di taman tadi. Makanya aku pergi ke ruang kesehatan, Cuma mengambil plester saja kok. Lagipula ini hanya luka kecil." ujar Harry, berbohong. Pansy langsung menyambar tangan Harry.

"Sudah kau sterilasi? Beri obat?" tanyanya. Harry reflek menggeleng, dan langsung menyesalinya. Pansy menarik Harry masuk lagi ke ruang kesehatan, membuka plesternya, yang langsung menampakan lukanya yang sekarang polos, tanpa perlindungan. Pansy terkesiap, seperti melihat nilai ulangannya yang jeblok.

"Ya tuhan, Harry! Goresannya cukup panjang!"  
"Hanya dua senti, Pansy." ujar Blaise yang mengerlingkan matanya, Pansy tidak menghiraukannya. "-dan lihat ini! Ada luka tusukan! Cukup dalam pula!" pekiknya lagi. Sejenak, Blaise memperhatikan luka seperti tusukan itu dengan ganjil, Ia seperti pernah melihatnya sebelumnya. Tapi ia lemparkan rasa deja vu itu menghilang dari benraknya, mungkin hanya perasaanya saja.

"Ya, itu juga berkat ranting terkutuk di taman itu." jawab Harry. Pansy mendengus, "Dasar! Jangan cuma dibalut saja! Sini, aku bersihkan. kalau tidak, nanti akan terkena infeksi!" Selama beberapa menit, jari Harry dirawat intensif oleh Pansy. Dibersihkan, diberi obat luka, dan dibalut oleh plester tahan air. Dan setelahnya, mereka berjalan keluar menuju ruang kelas dimana Draco mengikuti pelajaran tambahan.

Draco yang baru saja keluar kelas, langsung disambut oleh teman-temannya. Harry melihat ke sekeliling,  
"Dimana Crabbe dan Goyle?"  
"Mereka pulang duluan, katanya ada urusan." ujar Blaise, Draco yang berjalan disamping Harry, melihat perban dijarinya.  
"Kau ini, sudah kubilang jangan terluka. Uncle Sirius akan membunuhku." Cibir Draco, Harry menyeringai nakal,  
"Kan sudah kubilang, aku akan membuat goresan di tanganku." goda Harry, sambil menjulurkan lidahnya pada kakaknya. Draco mengacak-acak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan, "Dasar. ya sudah lah, ayo pulang, aku lapar. Uncle Remus sudah pulang dari tadi siang." Ujarnya, seraya membawa mereka berdua menuju tempat mereka memarkir mobil.

Setelah berpamitan dengan Theo, Blaise, dan Pansy (yang tak henti-henti mengingatkan Harry untuk mengganti perbannya setiap sehabis mandi), Mereka melaju keluar sekolah menuju Grimmauld Place dengan mobil Mercedes Benz SLR-nya.

* * *

Sesampainya mereka didalam mansion nan megah keluarga Black, keduanya langsung disambut Remus yang membawa panci berisi sup yang masih hangat. "Cepat mandi dan berganti baju, makan malam sebentar lagi siap." Ujarnya, seraya menggiring keduanya menuju tangga. Draco dan Harry langsung berlomba menaiki tangga tersebut, karena diatas hanya ada satu kamar mandi dengan shower air hangat. dan tentu saja, tiada yang mengalah untuk memberikannya pada yang lain.

Pemenang kali ini adalah Draco, yang menutup pintu kamar mandi seraya memamerkan wajah puas penuh kemenangan pada Harry yang memanyunkan bibirnya dengan pasrah dan jengkel.

* * *

Harry menutup matanya, tetapi tidak terlelap. Pikirannya masih kusut dengan ingatan sore itu. Ia menatap jemari ditangan kanannya yang terbalut oleh plester yang baru ia ganti sehabis mandi. Pandangannya berkabut, penglihatannya memang sangat buruk jika tidak menggunakan lensa kacamatanya. Seperti orang buta tidak berdaya. Menyipitkan mata juga tidak ada hasil yang memuaskan, malah menambah kabut dan mempergelap pandangannya.

Ia memalingkan wajahnya ke siluet buram pundak sepupunya, memperhatikan tubuhnya dengan lembut naik turun oleh tarikan dan hembusan nafas yang tenang. Tertidur lelap.

Harry iri pada kakaknya itu, tertidur lelap tanpa ada ganjalan dihatinya. Ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya, ingin rasanya ia berada di alam mimpi sekarang, tetapi luka di telunjuknya terus menusuk-nusuk syarafnya tanpa henti.

Mengenakan kacamatanya, pelan-pelan ia berjalan berjingkrak keluar dari kamarnya, agar tidak membangunkan sepupunya yang sedang tertidur. Menutup pintu dengan hati-hati, mengendap-endap menuju perpustakaan mansion. Sesaat, ia berputar-putar didalamnya, mencari-cari rak terselip buku yang ia inginkan, sampai ia menemukan buku tebal bersampul hijau tua dengan ukiran keemasan menghiasinya.  
Membuka buku yang terlapis dengan debu, melewati halaman demi halaman, sampai ia menemukan apa yang dicarinya. Ia membacanya dengan hati-hati dalam benaknya, membaca kalimat-kalimat ditulis tinta hitam yang rapi,

_Vampire_

_Vampire adalah tokoh dalam mitologi dan legenda yang hidup dengan memakan intisari kehidupan (biasanya dalam bentuk darah) dari makhluk hidup lain. Meskipun kepercayaan terhadap setan penghisap darah terdapat dalam berbagai budaya dan telah ada sejak zaman kuno, istilah vampire sendiri baru populer pada awal abad ke-18 setelah masuknya legenda vampir ke Eropa Barat dari daerah Balkan dan Eropa Timur. Di daerah-daerah tersebut juga terdapat legenda mengenai makhluk-makhluk seperti vampir, misalnya Vrykolakas di Yunani dan Strigoi di Rumania yang juga ikut meningkatkan kepercayaan vampir di Eropa._

_Vampire dalam legenda Balkan dan Eropa Timur memiliki penampilan yang beragam (mulai dari makhluk mirip manusia sampai mayat hidup) sedangkan di Eropa Barat, vampire digambarkan sebagai makhluk yang berpenampilan rapi dan mewah._

_Vampire umumnya diceritakan keluar dari makamnya pada malam hari untuk menggigit orang-orang dengan taringnya yang panjang dan mengisap darah mereka. Korban yang digigitnya biasanya akan menjadi vampire juga. Menurut beberapa mitos, vampire tidak tampak di cermin karena mereka tidak memiliki jiwa. Dalam cerita fiksi modern, vampire bisa menjelma menjadi kelelawar, serigala, bahkan gumpalan gas, dan harus menjauhkan diri dari sinar matahari._

* * *

**_-Tom's P.O.V-_**

_Ahhh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! _ Jeritku pada insting liarku dalam hati, kedua tanganku menyembunyikan kedua mataku, jemariku meremas rambutku yang sebelumnya tertata rapih. Tapi biarlah, aku sudah didalam rumahku ini juga..

Lidahku masih berusaha menemukan rasa manis darah pemuda berambut hitam malam itu, samar-samar masih bisa kurasakan cairan merah manis dirongga mulutku. Baunya masih tersisa pada tenggorokanku, terlalu wangi, menggoda iman, membuat ketagihan. Seperti candu yang amat kuat memasuki tubuhku.

Rasa darahnya lebih bersih dari yang pernah kurasakan, darahnya terus mengalir mengisi energiku dengan lembut, hangat, bersih, dan murni. Manis di lidah, membuat panas tubuhku meningkat. Perlahan menyembuhkan luka-luka dalam tubuhku yang kasat mata, fisik maupun batin.

Darahnya terasa sangat nikmat, membuatku menginginkannya lagi. Bagaimana sekarang? Haruskah aku menghentikan nafsuku atau sebaliknya berusaha mendapatkannya?

* * *

**-Normal P.O.V-**

Harry meneguk susunya dengan lambat dari botolnya, bola matanya mencari-cari siluet tubuh seseorang yang ia cari-cari. Setetes cairan putih dari susunya yang terselip dari bibirnya, mengalir turun ke dagunya, membuat beberapa lelaki dan juga perempuan disekitarnya yang memperhatikannya mulai berpikiran sesuatu yang..err..erotis.  
Sementara Harry sendiri tidak menyadarinya. dan terus meneguk susunya dengan wajah tidak berdosa, memperbesar efek yang ia timbulkan pada siswa-siswa disekitarnya.

Pansy yang menyadari hal ini, langsung menyikut rusuk Harry,  
"Harry, hapus tetesan susu yang meleber keluar dari mulutmu. Murid-murid yang lain jadi..err...berpikiran aneh!" ujar gadis itu, masih tidak tega untuk menodai pikiran Harry yang masih bersih.

Harry langsung mengelap dagunya dengan kerah bajunya, tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada pemuda berambut cokelat gelap yang sedang ia perhatikan lekat-lekat daritadi.  
Draco mengikuti pandangan Harry, lalu menggeram rendah, saat melihat apa yang sedang diperhatikan adiknya.

"Apakah ia sudah melakukan sesuatu padamu, Harry?" geramnya, Harry langsung mengalihkan pandangannya pada sepupunya.

"Ah, tidak Dray. Aku hanya penasaran saja.." ujar Harry, berbohong.  
"Tentang apa?" tanya Blaise. Harry menggigit dinding dalam mulutnya, ia memang tidak pandai berbohong.  
"Err..tentang...keluarganya." suaranya lebih terdengar seperti pertanyaan.  
Mereka menaikan sebelah alis masing-masing nyaris bersamaan. Harry cepat-cepat menambahkan, "Maksudku..rasanya aku tidak asing mendengar nama keluarga 'Riddle', rasanya pernah dengar.." sergahnya. Theo angkat bicara,  
"Oh, iya. Memang benar, keluarganya itu cukup terpandang. Pemilik rumah sakit terkenal, yang sudah memiliki banyak cabang di berbagai negara." Ujarnya sambil mengunyah spaghetti didalam mulutnya, yang mendapat ocehan Pansy untuk tidak bicara selagi mengunyah.  
"Oh, begitu. Pantas rasanya pernah dengar nama keluarganya." Kata Harry sambil meneguk lagi susunya.  
Matanya kembali memperhatikan gerak-gerik pemuda itu lagi, tidak mempedulikan ocehan-ocehan teman-teman sekelilingnya.

Ia sangat bingung, tapi juga keingintahuannya membesar. Dibawah mejanya, ia membuka buku tebal yang ia seludupkan dari perpustakaan mansionnya, dan ia bawa ke sekolah, buku tebal yang berujudul '_Mitologi kuno dan Legenda modern'. _Membaca lagi salah satu bagian di halaman yang ia buka,

_ 'Vampire umumnya diceritakan keluar dari makamnya pada malam hari untuk menggigit orang-orang dengan taringnya yang panjang dan mengisap darah mereka. Korban yang digigitnya biasanya akan menjadi vampire juga. Menurut beberapa mitos, vampire tidak tampak di cermin karena mereka tidak memiliki jiwa. Dalam cerita fiksi modern, vampire bisa menjelma menjadi kelelawar, serigala, bahkan gumpalan gas, dan harus menjauhkan diri dari sinar matahari.'_

Harry menghela nafas dengan lelah, dari tadi pagi ia terus membuntuti Tom. Terus memperhatikan tiap kegiatannya dengan teliti.  
Pertama : Dikatakan dibuku ini bahwa vampire mengigit orang-orang dengan taringnya yang panjang dan menghisap darah mereka, korban yang digigit biasanya akan menjadi vampire juga.  
Oke, ia sudah pernah dihisap darahnya dengan taringnya, walaupun Harry kurang yakin. Tapi ia masih tidak berubah menjadi vampire tuh! Harus ditulis ulang nih, buku ini!

Kedua : Katanya vampire tidak tampak dicermin karena tidak memiliki jiwa, dan harus menghindari sinar matahari. Tapi nyatanya, saat Harry membututinya, tidak ada bukti yang menunjukan bahwa pernyataan itu benar. Saat Tom sedang bercermin dicermin toilet laki-laki (untuk memperbaiki rambutnya), pantulan raganya terlihat dengan jelas. Bahkan orang rabun pun bisa melihatnya.  
Lalu saat pelajaran olahraga di lapangan terbuka, dibawah terik matahari, Tom terus melakukan kegiatannya dengan normal tanpa tanda-tanda ia hangus terbakar, melebur menjadi debu atau abu, maupun terkena dehidrasi parah sampai membuatnya mati mengenaskan. dan **Tidak**, ia _tidak _berkilau laksana berlian saat kulitnya tertempa cahaya mentari. Tidak seperti apa yang dikatakan dalam novel dengan _cover_ hitam bergambar sepasang tangan memegang apel merah yang sempat Harry baca, apa judulnya? Harry tidak ingat. pasti milik Pansy yang tertinggal di perpustakaan mereka saat liburan musim dingin tahun lalu.  
Dan ketiga : Tom tidak berubah menjadi gumpalan debu atau kelelawar, Maupun serigala (Memang vampire bisa berubah jadi serigala ya? Tidak logis. Tapi namanya juga mitologi, logika memang tidak terlalu sering dipakai). Sejauh ini..

Tom beranjak dari tempat duduknya, berjalan keluar kantin setelah menaruh nampan makanannya. Harry menutup bukunya, berjalan mengikutinya selagi teman-temannya sibuk berbincang ria.  
dengan hati-hati, Harry membuntuti dibelakang Tom, berusaha keras untuk tidak diketahui keberadaannya. Padahal dulu ia ingin sekali keberadaannya diketahui oleh teman-teman di sekolahnya saat masih tinggal dengan keluarga Dursley.

Tiap kali Tom berhenti, Harry langsung bersembunyi dibalik benda-benda atau membaur dengan orang-orang disekitarnya. Setelah beberapa menit bermain membuntut-dan-sembunyi, Tom memasuki ruang janitor. Harry sedikit bingung, ia menengok perlahan, melihat sekeliling, Tom sudah tidak ada. Pemuda berkacamata itu menengok ruangan yang berisi alat-alat kebersihan dan luasnya tak seberapa itu lebih dalam, celingak-celinguk memperhatikan isinya dari pintu. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memasukan tubuhnya juga, melangkah melewati pintu perlahan, melihat-lihat lagi isi ruangan tersebut.

Sebelum matanya sempat menyapu seisi ruangan itu sekali lagi, sesuatu menariknya kebelakang, punggungnya menghantam pintu yang tertutup dengan keras, pandangannya sesaat kabur, namun perlahan mulai menampakan sosok yang telah menyimpitnya diantara pintu dan tubuh orang tersebut.

"Kenapa kau membuntutiku dari tadi pagi?" tanya suara bariton milik pemuda didepannya. Ah, sial. Ketahuan..  
"E..eh..a..aaku.." suara Harry terbata-bata kerena terkejut, Tom memandangnya dengan intens. Menunggu jawaban dengan tidak sabar.  
"Aku masih belum memainkan laguku untukmu.." ujarnya polos. Hanya itu yang terlintas dipikiran Harry yang masih kalang-kabut mencari solusi. Tapi syukurlah ia memiliki sifat yang polos, karena jawabannya terdengar cukup menyakinkan ditelinga siapapun. Ia harap begitu.

"Tidak perlu, Harry. Aku hanya memberikan kembali lagu berharga milikmu." Ujar Tom yang teryakinkan oleh jawaban bohong Harry, melepaskan himpitannya.  
"Lagu itu penting sekali untukku. dan kau telah memberikannya lagi padaku, jadi aku berhutang budi padamu." Balas Harry, masih tidak mau kehilangan kesempatannya.  
"Kau tak perlu melakukannya." Ujar Tom tidak sabar.  
"Tentu aku harus melakukannya! Aku merasa tidak enak jika tidak membalas kebaikan seseorang!" kata Harry lagi. Tom menghela nafas, matanya tak sengaja melirik buku bersampul hijau yang tersungkur dilantai. Semua warna mengalir keluar dari wajah Harry, saat Tom mengambil buku itu dari lantai, membaca judul buku tersebut.

"Kau bohong padaku." geram Tom, Harry menelan ludahnya. _Bagus. Tamatlah riwayatku.._ringis Harry dalam hati.  
"Jawab aku dengan jujur, Harry." Pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu mendekat lagi padanya.  
"A-aku..uh.." "Jawab yang benar." desis Tom,  
"Ken-Kenapa kau menghisap darahku?" Sejenak, Tom hanya terdiam membisu, lalu mengangkat sebelah alisnya.  
"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya pura-pura bego.  
"Masa kau sudah lupa?! Kemarin sore, saat jariku terluka, kau menghisap darahku!" bentak Harry,  
"Ya, aku tahu itu. Tapi aku menghisapnya karena jarimu terluka, itu wajar 'kan? Lagipula aku sudah meminta izin padamu."  
"Seseorang tidak mungkin menghisap darah dari luka serakus itu, mengigitnya apalagi! Malah mempertambah buruk luka 'kan?!"  
"Itu karena darah yang mengalir cukup banyak, dan taringku tidak sengaja menggoresnya lagi." sergah Tom,  
"_Taring_?" bisu yang _awkward _menyelimuti mereka. didalam hati, Tom mengutuk lidah dan bank kosa-katanya.

"Tuh, 'kan!" tunjuk Harry.  
"Gigi taring! yang kumaksud gigi taring!" sergah Tom dengan sedikit nada panik di suaranya.  
"Mana mungkin gigi taring bisa menghasilkan luka tusukan yang cukup dalam!" balas Harry sambil menunjukan lukanya yang sudah ia buka dari plesternya didepan wajah Tom.  
"dan lagipula saat matamu terbuka, warnanya berubah menjadi merah darah, dan menyala pula!"  
"Itu karena cahaya!"  
"Cahaya dari kahyangan! Kita berada dibawah pohon willow dengan daun yang lebat! Walaupun ada setitik cahaya menyeludup masuk, tidak mungkin bisa merubah warnanya!" bentak Harry lagi.  
Tom menghela nafas pasrah, menatap Harry dengan mata tajam,  
"Jadi apa kesimpulanmu? Tentang itu semua?" Harry balik menatapnya dengan intens.  
"Menurut buku yang kau pegang sekarang, semua itu adalah ciri-ciri seorang vampire." Tunjuknya.  
"Apa buktimu? Aku tidak mati mengenaskan dibawah sinar matahari maupun berkilau bagai berlian dibawahnya, aku tidak bangkit dari peti mati, bayanganku terpantul dengan jelas dicermin toilet lelaki, aku tidak berubah menjadi kelelawar atau semacamnya, dan kau tidak berubah menjadi vampire juga saat aku mengigitmu!" bentak Tom.

Harry hanya bisa membisu dengan wajah panik, tetapi air wajahnya berubah menjadi penuh kebingungan._  
_dan langsung berubah lagi, ia mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan wajah seperti meremehkan, "'Cermin di toilet lelaki'? 'Berubah menjadi vampire **juga**'? jangan sekali-sekali kau berjudi, Tom. Kau bisa kehilangan seluruh hartamu. Kau pembohong paling buruk yang pernah kutemui." Tom langsung bungkam, mata tajamnya melebar panik.  
"Kau tahu aku membuntutimu dari pagi, instingmu pastinya _tajam _sekali,ya..menjadi vampire _juga_?" ujar Harry sinis. Sungguh, ia tidak mengira Tom sebodoh ini, padahal ia murid terjenius di sekolah ini selain Hermoine dan Draco.

Selang beberapa menit, mereka hanya menatap sesama dengan lekat. Harry masih menggunakan wajah _indifference_-nya. Akhirnya, Tom menghela nafas. "Kalau aku memang vampire, itu artinya aku bisa menghisap darahmu sampai habis, dan tak ada yang mendengar tentangmu lagi." Kali ini giliran Harry yang panik, darahnya akan dihabiskan sampai ia tewas disini? Seharusnya ia memperhitungkan bagian itu.

Tubuh Tom sekali lagi menghimpit Harry, kepalanya menyusup ke samping lehernya. Harry bisa merasakan nafas hangat yang keluar dari mulut dan hidung Tom dengan bersamaan, ia memejamkan matanya dengan erat, menahan nafas yang akan keluar dari alat respirasinya.  
"Malam ini, temui aku di hutan belakang sekolah. -Ah, tidak. _Cari _aku di dalamnya. Kalau kau tidak datang, aku akan mendatangimu." Bisiknya pelan, seraya menjilat daun telinga Harry dengan lembut, dan mengecupnya pelan. Tom membuka pintu perlahan, dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut, meninggalkan pemuda berkacamata di dalamnya.

Harry jatuh berlutut ke lantai, mengeluarkan nafas yang sebelumnya ia tahan denga lega. Syukurlah, ia tidak mati. Tapi nanti malam mungkin akan menjadi penentuannya. Mengapa ia mengejar-ngejar kelinci terlalu jauh sampai jatuh ke lubangnya yang tak berujung?

* * *

Hari telewati tanpa ia sadari, senja sudah terlihat. Ia harus segera menemui kemungkinan mautnya. Harry meraih tas biolanya, mengisinya dengan instrumen musiknya, buku aransemen, dan lipatan perkamen berisi lagu ibunya.  
Mengenakan jaketnya, memasang boots pada kedua kakinya. Jemari Harry menyentuh bandul kalungnya, mengecupnya pelan. Berjalan keluar dari kamarnya, ia bertemu dengan Draco yang tengah berjalan menuju kamar.  
"Harry? Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya. Harry tersenyum kecil.  
"Suatu tempat. Aku akan kembali malam nanti, aku janji." Janji kosong.  
Draco mengangkat sebelah alisnya,  
"Mau kuantar?" Harry menggeleng, "Tidak, terima kasih Dray." Ia melambai kepada sepupu baptis yang sudah seperti sosok kakaknya sendiri.

Menuruni tangga, ia mendapati Sirius dan Remus tengah menggelung bersama diatas sofa didepan televisi, Membagi ciuman lembut sesekali. Harry tersenyum, melangkah mendekati kedua sosok ayahnya.  
"Sirius, Remus, aku akan pergi dulu. Ada sesuatu yang penting yang harus aku selesaikan." Ujarnya. Mereka menatap Harry dengan heran,  
"Baiklah, berhati-hatilah. Kenapa tidak minta Draco mengantarmu?" tanya Sirius, "Tidak, hanya sebentar ini.." jawab Harry, memeluk kedua ayahnya dengan erat, membuat keduanya terbelalak kaget. Ia melepaskan pelukannya, melambai pada mereka berdua.

"Bye-bye, aku akan kembali nanti malam." _Kuharap_. Senyum tipis mengembang dibibirnya, melangkah keluar mansion dengan cepat. Hedwing mengikutinya sampai pintu, Harry tersenyum pada burung hantu peliharaannya.  
"Kau memang peka pada perasaanku, ya.." Hedwing berteger dilengannya, beruhu-uhu khawatir. Harry mengusap puncak kepalanya, "Tak apa, aku akan kembali. Mungkin.." membiarkan burungnya lepas dari lengannya, ia membuka pintu dengan lembut, keluar dari perlindungan rumahnya yang aman dan tentram.

* * *

Harry memeluk erat jaketnya, ia butuh dua kali naik bus untuk sampai ke Hogwarts. Sekarang masalah baru datang, bagaimana ia bisa memasukinya? Pagarnya terkunci rapat, pintu masuk pastinya dikunci, ia hanya bisa masuk sampai parkiran mobil. Kepalanya berputar-putar mencari-cari jalan masuk alternatif. Senja jingga mulai menggelap menjadi ungu gelap, ia bisa melihat bintang senja –Venus- pada cakrawala. Melangkah menuju pagar yang tergembok, matanya dipaksa menutup karena tertempa cahaya yang menyilaukan dari sampingnya.

Tatapannya tertuju pada benda bersinar diujung parkiran, berjalan menuju cahaya kecil tersebut sampai cahaya itu tepat berada didepan kakinya.  
Cermin. Cermin kecil tanpa bingkai yang memantulkan cahaya lampu. Dengan heran, ia memutar-mutar cermin tersebut, tetapi matanya tertarik oleh sisi gelap disampingnya. Menengokkan kepalanya, ia menemukan jalur sempit menuju suatu tempat yang mungkin berakhir di taman belakang sekolah. Ia akan mencoba keberuntungannya.

Perlahan, ia memasuki jalur sempit yang hanya selebar bahu orang dewasa, gelap dan dingin. Cermin yang ia pegang memantulkan cahaya disekitarnya, memberi sedikit penerangan untuknya.  
Mempercepat langkahnya, ia menemukan setitik cahaya diujung jalannya. Ia menemukan dirinya memasuki taman belakang sekolah. Tak disangka, ada jalur seperti itu di sekolah.

Celingak-celinguk mencari-cari 'hutan' yang disebut oleh Tom, tidak ada tanda-tanda rimbunan pohon liar disini, Sampai matanya menemukannya dibalik pagar pendek dengan kawat-kawat berduri. Melangkah mendekati perbatasan itu, ia membaca papan kecil yang terbuat dari besi karatan bertuliskan  
**'Hutan Terlarang. Dilarang Masuk! Sangat Berbahaya!' **

Entah Tom ingin ia mati kehabisan darah atau tewas memasuki hutan itu, seprtinya ia hanya ingin Harry tersiksa saja. Melompati pagar pendek berduri itu, melangkah menanjaki hutan yang sepertinya sebuah bukit besar. Sesampainya dipinggir hutan, ia menyesal tidak membawa alat penerangan. Hutan ini gelap sekali, apalagi jika matahari selesai ditelan cakrawala. Ia langsung memasuki hutan itu, walau jantungnya berdegup amat kencang. Mempercepat langkahnya, ia tersadar bahwa ia sudah jauh ditengah hutan.

Panik, ia melihat sekelilingnya, hanya ada pohon-pohon rindang liar sejauh mata zamrudnya memandang. Ia main masuk saja tanpa berpikir sejenak, dan sekarng ia harus mencari vampire ditengah hutan yang gelap tanpa penerangan, juga bisa saja ia diserang hewan buas. Seharusnya ia tetap tinggal di mansion, lalu menunggu si vampire sialan itu mendatanginya dan menghabisinya dikamarnya saja! Itu lebih mudah!

Tubuhnya menggigil, matanya mencari-cari siluet tubuh didalam kegelapan. Sinar kecil keemasan memancar didepannya, Harry berjalan mendekatinya, tetapi cahaya itu bergerak menjauhinya. Kunang-kunang.  
Harry menatap serangga bersinar kelap-kelip itu terus menerus, matanya bergerak megikuti arah ia terbang, tidak ingin kehilangan satu-satunya penerangannya. Tanpa ia sadari, kakinya melangkah mengikuti cahaya kunang-kunang tersebut, sampai akhirnya ia kehilangan cahaya kelap-kelip keemasan tersebut.

Harry mencari-cari lagi dengan ling-lung. Ia membuka bandul kalungnya, memperhatikan foto keluarganya. Ibu, ayah, dan dirinya sendiri, tersenyum bahagia. Seandainya mereka masih hidup, pasti Harry tidak akan mengalami hal-hal seperti ini. Ia menghela nafas berat, menutup dan menaruh kembali kalungnya kebalik kemejanya. Saat ia melangkah, tanpa sengaja kakinya tersandung batang kayu besar, menghasilkan tubuhnya terjatuh mulus ke tanah. Kacamatanya terlepas dari selipan kedua telinganya, jatuh entah dimana.

Sekarang, kepanikan Harry meningkat seribu kali lipat. Tanpa kacamatanya, ia tak akan bisa melihat, segala bentuk yang ia pandang hanyalah kegelapan buram. Tangannya meraba-raba liar, mencari-cari kacamatanya yang tergeletak disuatu tempat.

"Bedirilah." Suara rendah yang dingin membuatnya terlonjak kaget. Itu pasti Riddle. Ia masih tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas dimana pemuda itu,  
"Ayo, Berdirilah." Perintahnya. Harry tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa kecuali bangun dengan hati-hati dari tanah, berdiri dengan was-was.  
"Riddle!" Harry memanggilnya,  
"Ikuti suaraku." Harry mematuhinya.

Ia terus berjalan mengikuti suara dingin yang terdengar keras dikesunyian malam. Berapa kali, ia tersandung dan menabrak pohon, pandangannya tidak jelas, ia hanya bisa menangkap sinar-sinar buram dari atas langit. Mungkin bulan? Atau bintang?  
Ia seperti orang buta, tangannya bergerak-gerak kalang-kabut mencari benda yang bisa ia pegang untuk mencari arahnya, pendengarannya ia tajamkan, mencari suara bisikan pemuda bermata hijau terang.  
Setelah beberapa saat, ia mulai tidak bisa merasakan batang-batng pohon disekitarnya.

Tangannya meraba-raba udara hampa dengan liar, mulutnya terbuka seperti ikan yang megap-megap mencari oksigen didalam air, alisnya nyaris bertautan, ia pasti terlihat bego. Telapak tangannya meraba sesuatu didepannya, dari teksturnya, ini pasti batang pohon.  
"Temukan aku, baru aku akan memberikan kacamatamu kembali." Ujar suara itu lagi. Harry mendengus jengkel,  
"Kau mengharapkan aku mencarimu dengan keadaan seperti ini? Aku sudah seperti orang buta tidak berdaya tanpa alat bantu melihat. Berikan kacamataku!" Tom terkekeh,  
"Bukankah sudah kubilang? Temukan aku, baru akan kuberikan. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan beranjak dari tempatku berdiam."  
"Jangan main-main, Riddle. Aku disini karena kau menyuruhku! Berikan kacamataku kembali, agar kita bisa menyelesaikan masalah ini dengan cepat!" bentak Harry.  
"Cepat temukan aku, aku tidak suka menunggu. Kalau kau tidak segera menemukanku, aku akan meninggalkanmu sendirian ditengah hutan ini, sendirian, tidak berdaya seperti orang buta." Ucap Tom dengan nada rendah seperti desisan ular. Jemari Harry terulur, menelusuri batang kayu didepannya.  
Suara Tom terdengar tidak jauh didepannya, mungkin saja ia berada diatas pohon. Dasar licik.

Tanpa sengaja, Harry meraba sesuatu yang lembut dan dingin. Ibu jarinya mengusap permukaan halus itu, kedua tangannya menangkupnya dengan hati-hati.  
Perlahan, ia bisa merasakan sesuatu terselip kebelakang telinganya, pandangannya yang semula berkabut, jelas kembali.  
hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah wajah aristokrat milik Tom, terlihat bersinar lembut dalam pantulan cahaya bulan sabit di langit biru _prussian _keunguaan, matanya menyala merah darah, kulitnya terlihat lebih pucat dari sebelumnya, diatas pohon mati tak berdaun, tubuhnya dibalut oleh kemeja dan celana hitam yang terbungkus oleh jas abu-abu gelap. Wajahnya tertangkup oleh kedua tanganya.

Ia segera melepaskan tangannya dari wajah tampan itu, sebelum rona merah menyelubungi pipinya. Rupanya kurang cepat, salah satu tangannya terbalut oleh tangan pucat yang terasa dingin. Tom menghela nafas pelan,  
"Jangan. Jangan dilepaskan. Aku ingin merasakan kehangatan tanganmu." Bisiknya lemah.

Hati Harry tiba-tiba diselubungi rasa cemas yang mencekat mendengar suara Tom yang amat terdengar lemah.  
"Kau..tidak apa-apa?" Tom terkekeh kecil,  
"Kamu memang aneh, mencemaskan seorang monster yang bisa saja membunuhmu sekarang." Ujarnya lirih, alis Harry mengangkat sebelah,  
"Kalau kau menginginkanku mati, kau sudah bisa melakukannya sesaat setelah aku kehilangan penglihatanku." Tom sekali lagi terkekeh,  
"Ya, memang benar. Aku tidak pernah menginginkanmu mati. Aku menginginkan jantungmu berdetak." Harry menatap sepasang iris merah darah didepannya,

"Kau vampire." Bisiknya,  
"Jika iya, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"  
"Sejujurnya...aku tidak tahu. Aku membuntutimu karena dipicu oleh rasa ingin tahu yang tinggi, lalu..aku tidak menyangka aku berjalan terlalu jauh dari kehangatan cahaya yang melindungiku."  
Hening, menyelimuti keduanya, angin dingin menyapu tubuh mereka. Dibawah bulan sabit keemasan di tengah senja nautikal.  
"Entah mengapa, rasanya tiap kali aku menjauhimu, aku malah lebih mendekatimu. Seolah-olah ada benang pengikat yang menghubungkan kita." Bisik sang vampire.  
"Apa yang kau rasakan selama bersamaku?"  
"Kehangatan, dan rasa aman, juga rasa kepercayaan. Darahmu, murni, bersih, dan manis. Di penciuman maupun di indera pengecap. Aku takut seseorang selain diriku akan memilikinya. Apakah benar perasaan itu cinta?"  
"Jika cintamu tidak nyata, kau tidak dapat mempertahankannya di genggamanmu, kau tak bisa merasakannya di hatimu. Dan aku tak akan mempercayainya." Harry terdiam sejenak, mencari-cari tanda-tanda perasaan lain dimata _crimson_ itu.  
"Tapi jika cintamu nyata, kau bisa melihatnya sendiri dimatamu, bahkan dikegelapan sekalipun. Dan disitulah dimana aku ingin berada.."  
Tom menyentuh dagu lelaki bermata zamrud dibawahnya dengan lembut, mendongkakkan wajah indah maha karya sang pencipta.

"Bibir itu dipakai untuk berdoa. Kalau begitu, wahai orang suci.." Ia meraih tangan Harry yang tak ia pegang sebelumnya, memasukan jemarinya pada celah-celah pada jemari yang lain dengan lembut, tetapi tegas.  
"Jika kau mengizinkan tangan ini, maka izinkan juga bibir ini." Tangannya yang menangkup tangan Harry dipipinya, menarik tubuh Harry sampai hanya sejauh satu jari dari bibirnya. Harry membisu, tidak tahu harus berkata apa,  
"Jika kau sentuh bibir ini, apakah kau bersumpah bahwa, cintamu tulus dari hati, dan selamanya akan bernaung ditiap irama jantungku?" ujar lelaki berkacamata itu.  
"Aku bersumpah demi jiwaku yang tak kunjung menua dan binasa." Jawab Tom, Harry mengangguk,  
"Kuizinkan." Tanpa aba-aba, Tom menariknya hingga tak ada celah diantara mereka, bibir mereka bertautan erat. Pasokan oksigen menipis, keduanya melepaskan bibir mereka.

"Apakah ini cukup untuk membuktikan cintaku padamu?" Harry mengangguk, Tom tersenyum lembut.  
"Maka dari ini, aku telah bersumpah. Cintaku padamu tulus dari hati. Apakah kau mengembalikan perasaan ini dengan ketulusan yang sama besar?"  
"Ya, perasaan ini tulus dari seluruh diriku. Darah dan hatiku milikmu seutuhnya."  
"Rela 'kah, kau membagi sari kehidupanmu denganku?" Pemuda bermata zamrud itu mengagguk perlahan.  
"Aku rela memberimu jantungku sekalipun."

Itu jawaban yang cukup untuknya. Perlahan, Tom menangkup dagunya, menutup celah diantara bibir mereka. Kecupan pelan nan lembut dilepaskan, bibir dingin itu meluncur turun ke jenjang lehernya, Harry mengkantupkan kelopak matanya erat-erat, menahan nafasnya,jantungnya melaju semakin kencang saat bibir itu mengecup permukaan kulit dilehernya.  
"Tenang, atur nafasmu." Bisik pemuda yang lebih tinggi, Harry menurut.  
"Ini hanya akan sedikit terasa menyengat." Sesuatu yang tajam dan dingin menusuk lehernya, Harry meringis. akan tetapi rasa sakitnya perlahan melebur, otot dan syarafnya yang sesaat menegang, mulai melemas, syaraf rasa sakitnya dimatirasakan. Ia bisa merasakan darahnya tertarik keluar dengan perlahan.

Harry mengatur berusaha nafasnya dan menenangkan detak jantungnya, sulit sekali. Perlahan, Tom melepaskan bibirnya dari leher indah itu, mengecupnya dengan lembut untuk kedua kalinya. Kepala Harry sedikit berkabut, tubuhnya melemas.  
"Maaf, sepertinya aku meminum terlalu banyak." Ucap Tom, Harry hanya sanggup mengaggukkan kepalanya. Kakinya tidak merasakan tanah yang ia pijak lagi, tubuhnya diangkat naik keatas pohon, direbahkan disamping vampire yang sekarang adalah..kekasihnya?

Tom memangdang wajah Harry yang indah setingkat dengan malaikat,  
"Will you be my eternal dearly beloved?" Harry mengadahkan wajahnya, menatap iris merah disampingnya,  
"If I say yes, do you really mean it? Eternally? Sampai maut memisah kita?"  
"Maut tak bisa menjemputku lagi, aku akan menunggu sampai kau siap untuk terikat tali hidup abadi bersamaku. Apakah itu cukup?"  
"Lebih dari cukup." Balas Harry lembut.  
Dibawah sinar bulan sabit ditengah senja nautikal, dari mengetahui kebenaran yang buta, mereka membagi ciuman lembut sekali lagi.

* * *

**Wooo! Yeah! Sumpah cinta abadi, baby! Entahlah, aku hanya mengarang soal sumpah ini..-_-; tapi yang penting, udah selesai chapter ini! Tunggu chapter berikutnya ya!  
Review Plz!**


	5. Night Flight

**Lylul (kalian boleh panggil aku begitu ;D) minta sori buat update yang lemoottt~~! *digebuk berjamaah* waaaa~! Maaf! Maaf! Soalnya internet Lylul lemot setengah hidup! Sumpah demi kolor bolong Merlin! Lemoot bangett! *dikutuk sama Merlin*.  
Haaah..lagi kena writter block nih..dunia itu kejam ya?  
btw, ini chapter 5 cuma hal-hal santai aja setelah Tom and Harry jadian. So, Lylul berusaha membuatnya tampak cukup 'so sweet' gitu, tapi bakal ada masalah di chapter berikutnya! *evil laugh*  
Oh iya, guys, aku baru tahu kalo 'Tom Marvolo Riddle' itu kalo diacak lagi jadi 'Immortal Odd Lover' yang artinya 'Kekasih abadi yang aneh' jadi kayaknya cocok banget sama cerita ini ya? XD *Digetok sama Tom*  
Enjoy while you can~!**

* * *

======0======0======0======0======

The Dawn

Chapter 5 : Night flight

======0======0======0======0======

Gema canda-tawa memecah keheningan malam jauh didalam hutan yang gelap, angin dingin tampaknya tidak mengusik kedua insan yang terbaring bersama diatas pohon tua yang sudah tak didekorasi oleh dedaunan yang dulunya pernah memenuhi tiap ranting pohon pucat itu.

Pemuda yang lebih tinggi dari yang satunya merangkul yang lain dengan penuh perhatian, tangannya yang bebas memain-mainkan rambut pemuda yang ia rangkul sambil terus berbincang-bincang ria.  
Sementara yang satunya dengan nyaman membenahkan diri dalam pelukan hangat kekasihnya, seraya mengemakan tawa riang yang terdengar bagai lantunan lagu burung _humming bird _oleh pemuda beriris merah darah.

"Kau bilang umurmu berapa tadi?" tanya pemuda berkacamata seraya terus berusaha menenggelamkan tawanya dengan susah payah, tetapi tetap tak berhasil.

"Jangan buat aku mengulangnya, Harry. Mengingatnya saja membuatku bergidik ngeri." Balas pemuda yang satunya. Harry terkikik geli,

"Oh, Tom. Aku tak mengira kau masih terlihat amat muda dan tampan walau umurmu sudah.._well, _tak lazim dimiliki manusia biasa." Ujar Harry, seraya terkikik lagi. Tom mendengus,

"Tentu saja, karena aku bukan manusia, ingat? Aku digigit oleh vampire saat umurku baru tujuh-belas tahun, Sudah lima-puluh tahun berlalu, tetapi aku tetap hidup, dan ketampananku tidak kunjung memudar. Aku membenci hidup terkutuk-ku yang tak kunjung usai, dan naas sekali aku harus terus mengulang pelajaran yang sudah amat sangat aku kuasai di sekolah ini sampai entah kapan." Tom mengusap pipi Harry dengan lembut, memandang sepasang berlian zamrud yang terlihat berkilau tertempa sinar bulan.

"Tapi sepertinya tuhan mengampuni dosa-dosaku, karena betapa beruntungnya diriku! Ia menurunkan malaikat terbaiknya untuk mendampingiku di dunia sinting ini." Ujarnya sambil menautkan pipinya dengan pipi Harry. Harry mengerlingkan matanya,

"Tentu saja tuhan mengampunimu! Sesungguhnya yang maha esa itu maha pengampun dan maha pemberi rezeki, tak peduli siapapun kau maupun apa yang telah kau perbuat! Ia akan bersikap adil tehadap semua ciptaannya. Dan berhentilah menyebut-nyebut hidupmu terkutuk! Syukurilah apa yang kau dapat, dan hadapilah semua ketidaksempurnaanmu! Mereka ada karena alasan! Dan alasan itu adalah karena tuhan peduli padamu, ketidaksempurnaanmu diciptakannya untuk kebaikanmu sendiri." Oceh Harry. Tom tersenyum, Mengecup lembut bibir merah pucat kekasihnya.

"Tuh, 'Kan! Aku benar! Kau memang seperti malaikat, atau mungkin memang _asli _seratus persen seorang malaikat yang sedang menyamar dalam wujud manusia yang langsung dikirim dari surga! Mana mungkin ada seseorang yang semurni, semulia, dan seindah dirimu?" ujarnya seraya mencium puncak kepala Harry.

Pemuda bermata zamrud itu mengerling,  
"Berlebihan. Aku manusia, Tom. Aku tidak hidup abadi seperti kau, apalagi memiliki kekuatan fisik yang unggul! Berlari lima-puluh meter saja, aku nyaris pingsan!"  
Tom menggeleng-geleng kepala sambil tersenyum padanya.

"Harry, Harry, Kau memang terlalu polos. Pernahkah kau memperhatikan dirimu dicermin? Kau itu adalah karya seni terindah tuhan. Mata bongkahan permata zamrud yang berkilau-kilau penuh cahaya, Kulit putih krim lembut bagai kue, Rambut sehitam malam yang tertata bagai mahkota, dan bibir merah pucat seperti buah _Cranberries. _Terlebih, kau memiliki hati nurani, murni, dan mulia. Ditambah jiwamu yang polos dan bersih, penuh dengan _innocence. _Darahmu juga lebih manis dan lebih murni dari _virgin _muda. Itu saja merupakan sebuah kelebihan yang tak lazim dimiliki manusia biasa yang kau miliki. Aku masih menerka-nerka, mengapa aku masih bisa menahan diri untuk tidak memakanmu." Ujarnya, seraya menghadiahkan Harry sebuah ciuman lagi dihidungnya. Perkataannya sukses membuat pipi Harry merona merah,

"Tukang gombal." ujar Harry, sambil menggembungkan pipinya karena malu.  
Tom mencubit hidungnya,

"Kau sebaiknya menghentikan gembungan pipimu itu, Potter. Karena aku mungkin tak bisa menahan diri lagi untuk tidak memakanmu." Dengan sengaja, Harry memanyunkan bibirnya, rona merah muda merambat ke pipinya, matanya ia buat berbinar-binar dengan amat manis. _  
Oh, dia yang memintanya. _bantin Tom dengan licik.

Bibir Tom menyerang bibir kekasihnya dengan ganas, melumatnya dengan liar, membuat Harry terengah. Ciumannya menjalar perlahan menuju jenjang lehernya, mengecup luka bekas taring miliknya.

"Kita harus melakukan sesuatu terhadap luka itu, atau aku tidak akan selamat dari Pansy dan Draco, terlebih lagi mereka akan membantaimu habis-habisan jika mereka tahu kau yang melakukannya. Aku tidak pandai berbohong." Ujar Harry disela-sela nafasnya yang memburu. Tom mengerenyit,

"Ya, aku bisa membayangkan nasibku yang naas ditangan mereka." Ia menjilat lembut luka tusukan taringnya dileher jenjang Harry. Perlahan, bekas luka itu memudar, sampai akhirnya menghilang. Jemari Harry menyentuh tempat bekas luka yang sekarang sudah menghilang dari lehernya.

"Hebat! Langsung hilang!" Tom terkekeh oleh tingkah polos Harry,

"Itulah alasan mengapa orang-orang tidak pernah mencurigai adanya vampire terlibat jika terjadi pembunuhan disuatu tempat." Mata Harry terbelalak kaget oleh pernyataan Tom.

"Vampire bersalah atas beberapa pembunuhan yang terjadi?! Apakah kau membunuh seseorang sebelumnya?!" ujar Harry khawatir. Bukannya ia jadi membenci Tom, tapi ia sangat takut dengan nyawa-nyawa tidak bersalah dibunuh oleh kekasihnya. Mau bagaimanapun, itu tetap tindakan yang buruk. Amat buruk. Tom menggeleng,

"Tidak. Memang, sebelumnya terpikir olehku, tapi terkadang aku beruntung dapat meminum darah manusia yang sudah dibunuh oleh vampire lain atau terkadang mendapatkan darah manusia yang mendonorkannya di rumah sakit. Yah, walaupun tidak segar. Tapi biasanya, aku meminum darah binatang di hutan ini, walau rasanya tidak seenak darah manusia, tapi bisa mengenyangkanku selama sebulan penuh." Harry mengangkat sebelah alisnya,

"Donor darah? Darimana kau mendapatkannya? Atau memang ada semacam organisasi khusus untuk para vampire?" Tom menggeleng lagi,

"Tidak, Kepala sekolah kita memberikannya padaku." Harry terbelalak kaget,

"Kepala sekolah? Kepala sekolah kita? Albus Dumbledore?! Dia tahu kau seorang vampire?!" Tom mengangkat bahunya dengan santai, seakan itu adalah hal normal yang diketahui semua mahluk.

"Ya, entah bagaimana ia selalu mengetahui apa yang disembunyikan oleh semua orang di sekolah. Tapi yang jelas, ia tahu aku vampire. dan terkadang kalau ia beruntung, ia mendapatkan darah pendonor dari rumah sakit dengan semacam alasan yang cukup meyakinkan. Kadang ia memberikannya sebagai hadiah ulang tahun untukku." Ujar Tom, nadanya terdengar jengkel. Harry menghela nafas lega.

"Oh, syukurlah kalau kau tidak pernah membunuh siapapun. Karena walau bagaimanapun, membunuh manusia adalah perbuatan terkeji bagiku. Membayangkannya saja, membuatku merinding." Ujar pemuda polos itu, seraya menenggelamkan tubuhnya lebih dalam ke rangkulan kekasihnya, yang tersenyum lembut padanya.

"Sungguh, aku tidak yakin kau ini manusia. Kau terlalu baik. Dan polos." Harry menatapnya balik dengan lembut.

"Yah, mungkin karena pengaruh hidupku yang dulunya mirip sekali dengan neraka, penyiksaan tiada henti selama delapan tahun itu sungguh menyakitkan." Tom yang mnedengarnya langsung mengerenyitkan alisnya,

"Penyiksaan? Apa maksudmu? Kau pernah ditindas?" Harry menggangguk,

"Ya, bisa disebut begitu. Setelah kematian orang tuaku, pada saat aku berumur empat tahun, aku diberikan kepada keluarga kakak perempuan ibuku, satu-satunya kerabat yang kumiliki. Tapi mereka tidak menyukaiku, aku tidak tahu alasannya, yang jelas mereka amat membenciku.  
Mereka memaksaku melakukan pekerjaan berat, disiksa jika melakukan kesalahan, tidur didalam lemari kecil dibawah tangga, dibiarkan kelaparan karena kurang makan, bahkan di sekolahpun aku tak memiliki teman seorangpun, disana aku malah ditindas oleh geng sepupuku –Dudley, namanya. juga masih banyak lagi. Sampai akhirnya ayah baptisku mengambilku dari mereka saat aku berumur dua-belas tahun, dan sejak saat itu kehidupanku terus membaik. Mungkin itulah yang membuatku menjadi..yah,apa katamu; polos, baik, dan semacamnya, karena aku tahu rasanya jika diperlakukan dengan buruk. Jadi sebisa mungkin, aku tidak akan menyakiti siapapun. Baik secara fisik, mental, maupun emotional."

Tom menggeram kesal mendengarnya, bagaimana mungkin seseorang memperlakukan anak kecil sekeji itu? Terlebih lagi seseorang yang amat polos, dan tak bersalah seperti Harry. Diperlakukan seperti itu selama delapan tahun? Bahkan Tom yang hidup di dunia dengan abadi, tidak pernah diperlakukan seperti itu. Ia merasa bersalah telah menyatakan hidupnya itu terkutuk pada Harry, padahal sebenarnya kekasihnya itu jauh lebih menderita daripada dirinya sendiri. Hidup Tom selalu sempurna, dari saat ia lahir sampai sekarang, ia hidup kekal, bergelimang kekayaan. Sementara Harry? Orang tuanya meninggal saat ia masih belia, disiksa selama delapan tahun, tidak pernah memiliki seorang teman. Sampai ia berumur dua-belas, barulah ia dapat menikmati sedikit kebebasan. Tom merasa amat menyesal telah menyebut bahwa hidupnya tidak menyenangkan didepan Harry. Bahkan kekasihnya tidak merasa tersinggung oleh itu, dan senyumannya terus tersungging manis dibibirnya, walau derita yang ia alami pastinya meninggalkan bekas yang teramat dalam dan menyakitkan.

Melihat ekspresi kekasihnya penuh dengan kebencian dan penyesalan, Harry mengecup pelan pipi pemuda beriris merah itu dengan penuh cinta.

"Hey, sudahlah. Apa yang telah terjadi, ya terjadilah, tak ada yang bisa mengubahnya, juga bukan salahmulah aku mengalami semua itu. Masa lalu terjadi sebagai pelajaran untuk kita, kita boleh menolehnya kembali, tapi tidak membawa-bawanya bersama kita ke masa depan, itu akan berdampak buruk bagi kita. Apalagi membawa masa lalu yang pahit dan gelap, malah akan sangat fatal untuk kita. Lagipula, setelahnya aku hidup dengan bahagia bersama ayah baptisku dan keluarga baruku, datang kesini, bertemu teman baru, dan juga bertemu denganmu." Ujar Harry sambil mengelus pelan pipi Tom.

Sungguh, Tom tidak mengerti. Setelah semua yang Harry alami, ia masih memiliki senyum dibibirnya, sikapnya juga tidak dingin dan sadis seperti kebanyakan orang yang mengalami hal seperti itu. Malah, Harry memiliki hati baik yang pemaaf dan menerima apa adanya, sikap yang sopan, kepala yang dingin dan bijaksana, juga jiwa yang lapang dan kuat. Rasa cintanya terhadap pemuda berkacamata ini bertambah besar.

Tom mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut, mendekap tubuh yang lebih kecil itu lebih erat dalam rangkulannya, menyembunyikan wajahnya dibalik rambut hitam berantakan yang lembut bagai sutera itu, menghirup aroma manis ditiap helainya.

"Aku tak akan membiarkan hal seperti itu terjadi lagi padamu. Aku bersumpah akan terus melindungimu, walau itu artinya menyerahkan seluruh hidupku." Ujarnya, Harry memeluk erat kekasihnya,

"Terima kasih." Bisiknya. Hening menyelimuti mereka berdua, semilir angin malam tak menggoyahkan kehangatan yang keduanya ciptakan. Harry memecah keheningan dengan pertanyaan di benaknya.

"Tom? Tadi apa maksudmu dengan 'Ikatan Hidup Abadi' yang tadi kau ucapkan?"

"Ah, itu ikatan suci. Seperti pernikahan, tapi ikatan itu ikatan ajaib. Misalnya, seorang vampire ingin terus hidup bersama mate-nya yang merupakan seorang manusia biasa, karena hidup vampire itu abadi, pastilah si manusia akan lebih cepat meninggalkannya. Jadi, dibuatlah ikatan hidup abadi, si vampire akan memberinya ramuan atau gigitan abadi kepada si manusia, agar ia dapat hidup abadi dan tak menua seperti si vampire juga si manusia tidak perlu menjadi vampire juga. Ikatan itu juga bisa dilakukan oleh _Werewolf, Veela, _dan mahluk supernatural lainnya."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak langsung memberikannya padaku?" tanya Harry.

"Tidak semudah itu, si manusia harus siap. Karena mereka akan mati suri terlebih dahulu, rasanya lebih sakit dari seratus pedang menghujam pada tubuh saat kau meminum ramuannya atau digigit ikatan hidup abadi. juga jika ada suatu kesalahan, sekecil apapun itu, manusia tersebut akan mati. Aku tidak mau melakukannya sebelum kau benar-benar siap, apalagi sumpah itu harus mendapat persetujuan pihak keluarga si manusia." Ujar Tom,

"Bagaimana cara aku bisa mengatakan hubungan kita pada keluargaku?" kata Harry dengan khawatir. Tom mencium keningnya dengan lembut,

"Sudahlah, kita cemaskan soal itu saat waktunya tiba. Sekarang, kita nikmati saja apa yang dunia berikan pada kita sekarang." Harry tersenyum manis, membuat sang vampire tergoda untuk mencium bibirnya lagi. Sebelum Tom dapat mendaratkan bibirnya pada bibir Harry, suara keras dengan nada dalam menyentakkan mereka.

Harry bangkit dengan cepat, nyaris jatuh jika bukan karena Tom menahan tubuhnya yang akan terjatuh ke tanah. Matanya menagkap suatu benda yang melayang-layang, mengepakan sayapnya yang berwarna seputih salju, beruhu-uhu terbang mendekati keduanya. Harry langsung mengenali burung hantu putih itu.  
"Hedwig!" pekik Harry, kaget dan senang melihat burung hantunya.

"Apa?" tanya Tom bingung, Harry menoleh padanya.

"Hedwig, burung hantu putih peliharaanku." Ujarnya. Tom mengangkat sebelah alisnya dengan heran, burung hantu sebagai peliharaan? Harry memang aneh. Tapi itu yang membuatnya tertarik pada pemuda bermata zamrud ini.

Hedwig mendaratkan cakarnya pada lengan Harry yang terulur untuknya, sang pemilik mengusap lembut kepala burung hantunya.  
"Bagaimana kau bisa kesini?" ujar Harry heran. Tom memperhatikan burung hantu itu dengan lekat, dan Hedwig menatapnya balik dengan tajam. Seakan Tom adalah musuh yang dapat menyerang dia dan majikannnya.

Harry yang melihat adu tatap-menatap antara kekasihnya dengan peliharaannya langsung tertawa terpingkal-pingkal.  
"Kalian ini, jangan menatap sesama dengan pandangan maut seperti itu! Hedwing, ini Tom, dia kekasihku. Ia tak akan menyakitiku maupun kau. Dan Tom, sudah kubilang, Hedwig adalah peliharaanku. Jangan menatapnya seperti itu!" ujarnya sambil terus tertawa melihat tingkah abnormal didepannya. Keduanya langsung berhenti saling menatap dengan pandangan tidak bersahabat mendengar perkataan Harry.

"Tapi kenapa kau bisa keluar dari rumah? Sirius yang mengirimmu?" sahut Harry pada burung hantunya. Hedwing mematuk-matuk kepala jam tangan hitam milik majikannya sambil beruhu-uhu kesal. Harry melihat jam tangannya, dan seluruh warna diwajahnya mengalir turun.

"Ya ampun! Sudah larut sekali! Aku harus segera pulang, atau Draco akan mencacarku. Ditambah Remus dan Sirius yang pastinya akan khawatir setengah hidup!" pekik Harry. Ia menatap hutan didepannya, matanya bergulir-gulir, mencari jalan pulang.

"Ukh..aku tidak hapal jalan pulang.." ujarnya resah, Tom mengangkat tubuhnya, menggendongnya ala _bridal style._

"Aku akan mengantarmu pulang, dimana alamat rumahmu?" Harry secara reflek, memerahkan wajahnya karena malu dan kaget. Juga merangkul leher kekasihnya dengan kedua lengannya karena khawatir akan jatuh.

"Umm..Grim-Grimmauld Place, nomor dua-belas." Tom mengecup bibirnya sekilas, menyunggingkan senyuman pada Harry. Tunggu, Bukan. Itu _bukan_ senyuman, itu _seringai. _Seringai _nakal. _Harry menelan ludahnya dengan gugup, Apa yang ia rencanakan sekarang?

"Kau ingin tahu apa kelebihan vampire, selain berlari cepat, tenaga _inhuman_, dan memiliki paras wajah tampan dan cantik?" Tom mendesis rendah dengan nada menggoda. Harry hanya bisa diam membisu, tapi akhirnya ia mengangguk polos. Dan ia sungguh menyesalinya.

Seringai Tom melebar dibibirnya, Ia mengambil ancang-ancang, mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan, menekuk kakinya, dan melompat.  
Melompat tinggi sekali, sampai Harry bisa melihat keseluruhan hutan dari atas. Lompatannya juga bukan hanya tinggi, tapi juga membuat mereka sudah berada amat jauh dari tempat mereka berada tadi. Masih di tengah hutan sih.  
Harry reflek memekik, suaranya lebih tinggi dari seharusnya.

Tom berhenti di salah satu batang pohon, menatap Harry dengan wajah puas.  
"Kau manis sekali saat kau memekik seperti gadis." Godanya. Harry menggembungkan pipinya yang memerah, membuang muka dari kekasihnya. Tom terkekeh,  
"Mau kulanjutkan?" Sesaat, Harry tampak berpikir keras. Apa dia sebaiknya ia meminta turun saja? Tapi ia tidak tahu jalan pulang, ditambah hewan liar macam apa yang berkeliaran di hutan ini yang mungkin akan membahayakannya. Harry pun mengangguk, Seringai Tom bertambah lebar.

"Pegangan erat!" Seketika, Tom melompat lagi, Harry merangkul lehernya seperti memeluk hidupnya sendiri. Kekasihnya terus melompat dari pohon, ke pohon lain. Harry mengintip sedikit dari bahu Tom, melihat Hedwig yang terbang mengikuti mereka.

Selama beberapa saat, Harry hanya dapat memejamkan matanya. Perlahan, ia mulai mendengar suara sayup-sayup klakson mobil dari bawah mereka. karena dipenuhi rasa ingin tahu, ia membuka kelopak matanya, ia langsung menangkap cahaya warna-warni perkotaan mendominasi malam hitam kelam dibawahnya.

"Indah.." gumam Harry ditengah engahan nafasnya, membiarkan isi pikirannya lepas dari lidahnya.

Tom mengecup leher Harry sekilas,  
"Bagiku itu tidak seindah kilau zamrud dimatamu." Harry mendengus, rona merah menjalar lagi dipipinya.

"Tukang gombal." Ujarnya, seraya mencium hidung kekasihnya dengan malu. Tom terkekeh jahil.

Setelah beberapa menit melompat dari gedung ke gedung di kota, mereka sampai di depan sebuah mansion besar beralamat 'Grimmauld Place no. 12'.  
Tom terperangah,  
"Kau tinggal disini? Bukankah ini rumah keluarga Black?" Harry mengangguk,  
"Ya, ayah baptisku pemilik mansion ini, Sirius Black. Kami pindah dari Black Manor ke sini, karena aku tidak merasa nyaman di tempat tinggalku yang dulu."

Tom hanya bisa membisu, dan mengangguk.  
"Ya sudahlah, aku tinggal sekarang ya? Sampai ketemu besok di sekolah!" Kata Tom dengan nada terlembut yang pita suaranya dapat ciptakan, seraya mencium bibir Harry lagi dan melompat pergi. Harry melambai rendah,

"Sampai ketemu.." bisiknya. Jemarinya menyentuh bibirnya, ia langsung merona merah lagi, senyum girang terpeta diwajahnya.  
Hedwig melayang turun ke pundak Harry, beruhu-uhu kesal.

Harry memasuki rumahnya. dan ia tahu, ia akan langsung dicecar oleh kedua ayah dan kakak baptisnya sesaat ia melangkahkan kakinya kedalam mansion.

* * *

**Gimana? Lumayan 'kan? Chapter berikutnya juga santai, tapi ada sesuatuuuu bangeeettt *Syahrini mode : On*  
ini sengaja Lylul buat pendek karena pingin buat para reviewers dan readers tercinta tambah penasaran~ *Lempar bata*  
Semoga ga ada typo salah lagi! Maaf ya kalo ada!  
Review plz!**

**With love, from Lylul.  
LylMccutie07**


	6. Bitter Sweet Chocolate

**Yeaaaahhhhh! Chapy enam! Semuanya, selamat menikmati! XD  
Lylul sungguh tersanjung oleh semua review yang kalian berikan! Juga thank you very much buat readers sekalian! Baik yang nge-review maupun tidak, Lylul love-love kalian! X3 #Peluk-cium ^3^*Dibacok***

* * *

======0======0======0======0======

The Dawn

Chapter 6 : Bitter-Sweet Chocolate

======0======0======0======0======

Harry berjalan dengan riang menuju gerbang sekolah sambil sesekali bersiul-siul gembira. Draco yang berjalan disampingnya menatap adiknya dengan heran,  
"Hari ini kau kelihatan senang sekali. Ada apa?" tanya Draco. Harry tersenyum manis lurus kedepan tanpa melirik kepada kakaknya, membuat siswa-siswa yang berjalan didepannya memperhatikan tingkahnya yang polos dan manis mulai berpikir bahwa Harry sedang tersenyum pada mereka.

"Tidak, aku hanya senang saja~" jawab Harry sembari melantunkan siulan riang lagi, membuat Draco bertambah bingung dengan sikapnya.  
"Okay...ngomong-ngomong, kau kemana saja kemarin malam? Pulang-pulang jam sebelas malam, uncle Sirius dan Remus sudah empat kali berdebat untuk menelepon polisi atau tidak. Syukurlah kau datang, atau mereka akan benar-benar menelepon kantor polisi. Kau tidak keluyuran ke tempat-tempat aneh 'kan?" Harry menggeleng,  
"Tidak, Dray. Aku mengerjakan tugas di perpustakaan kota bersama partnerku di kelas bahasa Inggris, dan kami tidak menyangka akan selama itu." Ujarnya berbohong lagi, sambil mengingat Cedric Diggory, teman sebangkunya di kelas bahasa Inggris. Draco menatapnya lekat-lekat, mencari kebohongan terpapar di wajah Harry. Tidak menemukan apa yang ia cari, dia mengangkat kedua bahunya.

"Oh, begitu. Kenapa tidak minta aku mengantarmu? Lagipula perpustakaan kota itu cukup jauh."

"Eeeh..itu karena kami juga sekalian mencari bahan-bahan lain untuk refensi, kami rasa mungkin di jalan ketemu..sekalian ia menunjukan beberapa tempat menarik di kota. Lagipula aku tidak mau merepotkanmu, Dray." ujar Harry. Ia pura-pura melihat jam tangannya,  
"Aku harus segera ke kelasku, kau di kelas Sejarah di jam pertama 'kan? Sampai nanti, Dray!" Harry segera berlari ke kelas bahasa inggrisnya.

Pada saat ia duduk di bangkunya, ia langsung menghela nafas lega. Ia tidak terbiasa berbohong pada keluarganya, rasanya ada yang mengganjal di hatinya kalau ia berbohong. Ternyata benar apa kata Tom, ia memang terlalu 'mulia'.  
Menyinggung soal Tom..

Harry menghela nafas lagi, tatapannya kedepan terlihat _dreamy, _mirip tatapan mata Luna Lovegood –temannya di kelas matematika. Harry menyengir-nyegir ria sendiri, sampai suara lembut membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Kau terlihat sedang asyik di duniamu sendiri, Harry." Sang pemilik nama menoleh, matanya berpapasan dengan iris kelabu milik Cedric. Teman sebangkunya.

"Oh, hey, Cedric. Aku hanya senang saja.." Cedric menurunkan ranselnya bersender ke kursinya,  
"Senang karena apa? Hari ini hari spesial ya?" Harry menggeleng,  
"Tidak, aku hanya sedang bahagia saja.." ujarnya sambil terus tersenyum. Cedric mau tak mau ikut tersenyum juga.  
"Ngomong-ngomong, kau pernah janji akan makan siang bersamaku, kau mau hari ini?" Harry menoleh, berpikir sejenak. _Tidak apa-apa 'kan, kalau makan siang bersama? _Bantinnya.  
Harry mengangguk, tersenyum manis pada temannya.  
"Ya, boleh saja."

* * *

Dering bel memenuhi tiap ruangan, Seluruh murid berebut keluar dari pintu kelas dengan serempak, koridor juga penuh sesak. Harry masih duduk di kursinya, menunggu sampai kerumunan massal yang mirip sekali dengan antrian sembako mereda agar ia tak perlu berdesakan dengan yang lainnya. Harry belajar dari saat ia masih menjadi murid sekolah dasar, bahwa beradu lari menuju kantin saat bel makan siang berdering bersama kerumunan murid yang lain, adalah tindakan paling gegabah yang dapat dilakukan oleh seorang manusia. _He learn it the hard way._  
Bukan hanya Harry yang menunggu, Hermoine juga masih duduk manis di bangkunya, mengevaluasi pelajaran mereka. Sekaligus menunggu redanya kawanan manusia-manusia kelaparan seperti halnya Harry. Sementara Ron dengan nekat, sudah ikut berdesakan liar menuju kantin seperti orang kesurupan setan.

"Kau akan makan siang bersama kami, Harry?" ujar Hermoine, yang masih berkutat dengan pena dan buku catatannya. Harry menggeleng,  
"Tidak, terima kasih, Mione. Aku sudah janji pada Cedric akan makan bersamanya dengan anak-anak klub pecinta lingkungan, _Hufflepuff._" Balas Harry, seraya berdiri dari kursinya. Melambai pada Hermoine, dan memasuki koridor.

Sesaat kakinya menyentuh lantai kantin, Cedric, yang sedang duduk bersama teman-temannya, melambai-lambai pada Harry, sekaligus berseru,  
"Harry! Sini! Aku sudah menyelamatkan satu bangku untukmu!" si pemilik nama segera berjalan menuju bangku yang ditunjuk oleh pemuda tampan bersurai cokelat keemasan itu. Duduk dengan manis, sambil membawa nampan makanannya, dan perbincangan seru pun dimulai.  
Harry tidak menyadari dua pasang tatapan tajam yang diarahkan pada kerumunan di meja yang ia tempati.

Salah satunya memiliki sepasang iris merkuri, bersurai pirang platinum, berkulit pucat, berwajah bangsawan, yang tak lain adalah Draco Malfoy. Menatap amat tajam pada kerumunan di meja bundar berwarna kuning dengan kursi hitam berisikan enam orang, termasuk Harry dan Cedric. Terlebih lagi ia amat geram melihat kumpulan murid itu adalah anak-anak dari klub pecinta alam yang bernama 'Hufflepuff'. Tapi ia tidak kesal dengan adiknya sendiri tentunya, kekesalannya tertuju pada kelompok yang mengajak adiknya duduk bersama mereka.  
Mereka kira mereka itu dewa apa? Seenaknya saja merebut perhatian adik manis-polosnya tercinta. Apalagi mereka adalah klub Hufflepuff cengeng sok perhatian dan loyal! Huh!

Sementara yang satunya tadinya memiliki iris _turqouise,_ akan tetapi karena amarah yang membucah di dadanya, warnanya berubah menjadi gelap, cokelat kemerahan–dan syukurlah tak ada seorangpun yang menyadari hal ini–.Rambutnya bersurai cokelat gelap, dan paras wajah yang sama aristokratnya, adalah Tom Marvolo Riddle. Murid paling menakutkan-tapi-ganteng-banget di seantero Hogwarts High, mendelik dengan penuh kebencian pada meja tersebut. Lebih tepatnya pada pemuda berambut cokelat emas bernama Cedric Diggory.  
Woi! Jangan mentang-mentang kamu juga berposisi sebagai siswa paling sempurna di Hogwarts (Tom peringkat ke-1, Draco ke-2, Cedric ke-3, untuk lebih jelas, baca author's note dipaling bawah)kau seenaknya saja mendekati Harry! Enyah sana! Ujarnya (baca : jeritnya) dalam hati.  
Tom diam-diam mem_blacklist_ Diggory ke dalam daftar orang-orang yang akan ia bunuh secara mental.

Cedric, tampaknya tidak menyadari hal ini, dan terus terperosok menuju lubang hitam berbahaya.  
Ia terus tersenyam-senyum dan berbincang ria bersama pemuda beriris zamrud disampingnya. Sedikit-sedikit menyentuh beberapa bagian tubuh Harry, seperti mengacak rambut hitam malamnya, mencubit pipi atau hidungnya dengan alasan berupa tingkah-laku Harry yang membuat ia dan kawan-kawannya tertawa dan semacamnya. Jelas bahwa Cedric pasti sedang melakukan _flirting _pada Harry (yang masih tidak menyadarinya, karena entah mengapa level kepolosannya setingkat dengan balita). Setidaknya itu menurut Tom, yang dengan ganas dan liar mencabik-cabik puding cokelat tak bersalahnya didalam mulutnya dengan taringnya untuk menghindari insting pembunuh yang meneriakinya untuk melakukan pertumpahan darah di kantin, dengan Cedric sebagai korbannya.  
Murid-murid yang merasakan aura gelap yang kedua pangeran sekolah tersebut keluarkan, sesegera mungkin menjauhi area tempat mereka berada minimal sejauh lima meter.

Dan kali ini, Tom dan Draco nyaris melontarkan makian tak jelas pada Cedric, saat melihatnya melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang Harry sambil tertawa bersamanya dan kawanannya.  
Mereka baru saja akan berdiri dan menghujani Cedric dengan pisau plus garpu dengan serentak, kalau bukan karena Ron yang tiba-tiba mendobrak pintu dan meloncat masuk kedalam kantin sambil berteriak keras,  
"Harry! Kau sudah mengerjakan tugas dari Prof. Snape?!" teriaknya dengan nada yang teramat tinggi bagi pemuda seusianya.  
Harry yang tadi hanya menengok kalem pada sahabatnya, langsung kehilangan seluruh warna cerah pada wajahnya, matanya juga melebar besar. "Waaaa! Belum! Kau?!"  
"Belom juga, bego! Ayo kita ke perpustakaan mencari bahannya! Kau sudah makan siang 'kan?!

Harry mengangguk keras, berdiri dari kursinya, dan lari terbirit-birit bersama Ron menuju perpustakaan seraya sekilas berlari _backwards_ dan berteriak pada Cedric,  
"Maaf, Ced! Aku harus pergi demi keselamatan nyawaku! Sampai nanti!" suaranya menggema sepanjang koridor, menyisakan beberapa pasang mata yang tadi menatap penuh heran pada kejadian aneh tadi.  
Selang beberapa detik kemudian, semuanya kembali normal, seakan tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa.

Terkadang Draco bersyukur Harry berteman dengan si bodoh Weasley, kalau tidak, mungkin ia akan memulai pertikaian seru dengan pangeran klub Hufflepuff (dan tanpa ia ketahui, juga bersama Pangeran Kegelapan, A.K.A Tom Riddle) dan itu akan sangat berpengaruh pada imejnya sebagai seorang Malfoy. Walau ia juga agak kesal mendengar si Weasel itu tadi menyebut adiknya 'bego'.  
Sementara Tom hanya sedikit jengkel dan kecewa karena tidak dapat merasakan kesenangan membunuh seseorang dengan amat keji seperti apa yang ia lakukan pada boneka kelincinya yang dulu pernah ia miliki sewaktu masih kecil, yang sekarang hanya tersisa beberapa potong tubuh boneka yang sudah tak berbentuk, kumal, dan kotor di gudang rumahnya.

* * *

Harry mendesah lega, setelah setengah jam di perpustakaan tambah dua jam dalam pelajaran diam-diam berkutat dengan buku kimianya, ia berhasil menyelesaikan perkerjaan yang seharusnya ia kerjakan di rumah dari guru kimianya, Proffesor Snape –yang sebenarnya teman dekat ibunya dan dekat juga dengan dirinya–  
Kali ini, ia selamat dari cengkraman maut detensi ayah baptis ketiganya. Tak peduli seberapa sayangnya Snape padanya, Harry yakin insting seorang guru akan bersikap adil pada seluruh muridnya dan tidak mengecualikan keluarga untuk tidak masuk jeratan detensi.  
Harry berjalan menyusuri koridor, baru saja keluar dari kelas terakhirnya, Kimia. Tadinya ia ingin menunggu Draco selesai mengikuti pelajaran tambahannya di taman sekolah, tapi mengingat ia ingin sekali bertemu dengan kekasihnya dari saat ia datang ke sekolah, membuatnya bertualang mencari sosok pemuda tampan yang teramat ia cintai.  
Waktu telah terlalui dengan ia mencari-cari, sang pangeran tak kunjung ditemui. Harry menghela nafas pasrah, ia menyerah. Langkahnya beralih menuju taman belakang sekolah, menuju pohon willow teduh disisi danau.

Sesampainya ditempat tujuan, Harry langsung menyederkan punggungnya pada batang pohon rindang tersebut, duduk bersila dengan nyaman dibawahnya. Matanya menerawang jauh, mengapa ia tidak mengambil biolanya sekalian untuk menghabis waktu? Sekarang ia menganggur, tinggal beberapa menit lagi sampai rasa bosan mengubisnya. Dan benar saja, dua menit kemudian, ia merasa bosan menatap pemandangan didepannya yang berupa taman indah yang tertata rapih dengan semak, pohon, dan bunga-bunga menjalar berwarna cerah yang lama-kelamaan membuat matanya silau.

Pandangannya beralih pada bukit jauh didepannya, memang terlihat kurang jelas, tetapi ia masih bisa menangkap beberapa bentuk pohon disana, jalan masuk menuju hutan pada bukit tersebut dibatasi oleh pagar kawat karatan setinggi setengah meter yang seharusnya dialiri listrik.  
Senyum simpul terukir dibibirnya, saat memorinya memutar ulang adegan dimana Tom menyatakan cinta abadinya kepadanya. Rasanya rona merah muda selalu menjalar dipipinya saat ia mengingat malam penuh kecupan lembut dan bisikan penuh pernyataan sayang itu.

Tiba-tiba, ia merasakan ada sesuatu menyentuh kedua pundaknya, lalu mencengram bahunya dengan kuat, dan tanpa aba-aba menariknya dari tanah menuju ke atas kepalanya. Tubuhnya dilempar ke atas dengan posisi berdiri, didalam rimbunan dedaunan pohon willow, dan jatuh dengan posisi duduk. Anehnya lagi paha maupun bokongnya tidak terasa sakit saat menghantam dahan pohon yang abnormalnya terasa lebih empuk. Celah-celah pada jamarinya dipenuhi oleh sesuatu, mencengkram tangannya dengan erat, menarik tangan dan lengannya, menyebabkan tubuhnya ikut tertarik kedepan.

Baru saja ia mengeluarkan suara terkejut, setengah bunyi pekikannya terendam oleh sesuatu yang hangat dan lembut pada bibirnya yang terbuka, lidah menyeruak masuk dengan paksa kedalam bibirnya, menginvasi dinding rongga mulut miliknya, dan membelai lembut lidahnya.  
tautan tersebut terlepas setelah kedua belah pihak kehabisan pasokan oksigen pada paru-paru mereka, pandangan Harry sejenak kabur karena kacamatanya berada diatas kepalanya, dan ia baru saja dilempar keatas pohon dengan tiba-tiba. Suara tawa dalam memasuki telinganya, dan ia kenal dengan jelas pemiliknya, kacamatanya diturunkan kembali oleh sang pemilik tawa.

"Apa yang tadi kau lamunkan, Harry? Kuharap bukan si Diggory sialan tempo hari itu." Ujar sang pemilik suara bariton tersebut, nadanya terdengar seperti meludahi racun dimulutnya saat ia mengatakan kata 'Diggory'. Jelas sekali ia cemburu berat. Mata hijau zamrud Harry berpapasan langsung dengan iris merah kekasihnya.

"T-Tom?! Jangan membuatku kena serangan jantung! Aku kaget sekali, dasar bodoh!" balas Harry sambil memukul-mukul dada kekasihnya dengan setengah hati, ia tahu Tom tidak akan merasa sakit dipukuli seperti itu.  
Sekali lagi, Tom tertawa,  
"Kau masih belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi, Harry-_sweetheart_." Harry seketika merona merah padam oleh panggilan sayang yang dilontarkan pemuda yang lebih tinggi darinya itu.  
"T-Tidak, aku tidak memikirkan Cedric. Kenapa aku harus memikirkan dia, kalau aku sedang berpikir tentang kejadian kemarin malam di hutan?" jawabnya polos, Tom menghela nafas lega, dan mencuri sebuah kecupan singkat dari bibir Harry yang sudah memerah.  
"Baguslah kalau begitu, karena aku cemburu." Ia melingkatkan lengannya pada pinggang ramping Harry, seraya membenamkan wajahnya pada rambut hitam kekasihnya, menghirup aroma kayu manis dan pinus yang khas pada tiap helai rambut selembut sutera tersebut.

Harry menatapnya bingung,  
"Kenapa kau harus cemburu? Cedric hanyalah teman dekatku, juga teman sebangkuku di kelas bahasa inggris." Penyandang nama keluarga Riddle tersebut terkekeh oleh kepolosan kekasihnya,  
"Harry, Harry, Harry. _Honeybunch_, kau itu kelewat polos. Kalau seseorang mencintai orang lain, dan orang tersebut berinteraksi dengan amat dekat bersama orang lain yang bukan dirinya, jelas ia akan cemburu. Tak peduli jika orang itu teman, kerabat, maupun keluarga, mereka akan tetap cemburu pada kedekatan tersebut." ujar Tom, seraya mengecup puncak kepala Harry.

"Benarkah? Oh, Maaf karena sudah membuatmu cemburu kalau begitu.." ujar Harry polos, terlalu polos.  
"Oh, tidak, _Darling. _Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf padaku, aku tidak marah padamu, apalagi kau tidak menyadarinya. Aku hanya jengkel –tunggu, coret itu– _kesal _pada Diggory yang melakukan pendekatan padamu secara diam-diam. Padahal kau sudah kumiliki."  
"I-Itu karena ia tidak tahu kau sudah memilikiku, demi apapun! seantero sekolah juga tidak tahu! Kalau mereka tahu pun, mereka semua akan terkena penyakit jantung dengan serempak!" Tom mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli,  
"Siapa yang peduli mereka kena serangan jantung? Yang penting aku memilikimu seutuhnya." Dan sekali lagi, sang vampire membubuhkan sebuah ciuman manis pada bibir merah Harry yang sudah sedikit membengkak, Melumatnya dengan lembut. Lidahnya sukses memasuki mulut manis Harry, membelai lidah pemuda beriris zamrud tersebut dengan penuh hasrat. Pendengaran tajamnya menangkap desahan lembut dari calon mate-nya, membuatnyamenyeringai disela-sela ciuman mereka.

Perlahan, Harry melepaskan ciuman mereka berdua, dengan alasan paru-parunya kehabisan pasokan udara untuk pernafasannya. Rona merah pudar terlukis di kanvas pipi pucatnya, kelopak matanya sedikit menutupi bola kaca indahnya, membuat bulu mata gelap lentik menciptakan sebuah layar bayangan tipis pada iris batu zamrud, cahayanya terlihat lebih kontras karenanya, kilau penuh hasrat terpapar didalamnya. Sementara bibir mawarnya yang membengkak sedikit terbuka, lidah pink pucat yang terlapisi saliva mengintip dari celah tersebut, karbondioksida dan oksigen keluar-masuk tanpa jeda dari dalamnya.  
Menonton pemandangan yang –menurutnya–terlihat sungguh erotis tersebut, membuat sesuatu diantara selangkangan Tom merana.  
'_Oh_, _Tuhan. ini terlalu menggoda iman dan akal sehat..Sepertinya malah aku yang kena penyakit jantung.' _bisiknya dalam hati.

Jemari lentik Harry menekan bibirnya yang membengkak.  
'_Manis, ciumannya begitu manis..' _ujarnya dalam hati. Semburat merah muda memancar di wajahnya yang sudah memerah, matanya menatap mata rubi kekasihnya dengan penuh _innocence. _Dan yak! Tom kalah telak! Sekali lagi, terlintas pikiran rated M di kepala sang pangeran melihat tatapan innocent pemuda berkacamata tersebut.

Merasa terpenuhi keberanian, Harry mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah kekasihnya, menutup kelopak matanya, dan mengecup bibir vampire dengan lembut. Ia memang tidak berpengalaman, jadi maklumilah ia hanya dapat memberikan kekasihnya ciuman simple, tetapi hangat dan nyaman. Tom terkejut, baru pertama kali Harry yang bergerak, biasanya ialah yang 'menyerang'.

Harry menyudahi ciumannya, ia tersenyum dengan lembut,  
"Manis, ciumanmu terasa manis. Aku tidak mau menunggu sampai kau membuat gerakan lagi untuk menciumku. Karena sungguh, aku sudah tidak bisa bersabar lagi menunggu untuk menerima sentuhanmu. Aku baru tahu kalau cinta itu begitu sederhana dan manis." Selama beberapa detik, Tom hanya dapat termangu, sudut bibirnya tertarik keatas menjadi sengiran dengan perlahan, dan akhirnya ia terkekeh dan mencium bibir Harry dengan rakus.

_'Oh, tidak, my dearly beloved. _Cinta yang kau sebut tadi berbeda dengan kenyataannya_.' _  
Itulah yang sebenarnya ingin Tom katakan pada Harry, tapi ia tak ingin membuat malaikatnya bingung, jadi sepertinya ia harus menggunakan cara 'itu' untuk membuat Harry mengerti. Walau mungkin kekasihnya malah akan lebih bingung lagi. Tapi biarlah.

Tom melepaskan ciumannya, walau sebenarnya ia ingin lagi.  
"Tutup matamu, _my little seraph" _Harry sedikit heran, tapi tetap menuruti perintah yang diberikan padanya. Tom merogoh isi sakunya, mengeluarkan benda persegi kecil yang tak seberapa genggamannya, mungkin sebesar ibu jarinya. Jemarinya membuka kertas pembungkus yang melindungi benda tersebut, dan memasukannya kedalam mulutnya.  
"Buka mulutmu, jangan mengintip." Harry menurut. Tom menempelkan mulutnya pada mulut Harry yang terbuka, untuk sekian kalinya membuat ciuman panas diantara mereka. Tapi kali ini berbeda.

Harry terkesiap, selagi lidah kekasihnya mengklaim mulutnya, ia juga menyodorkan sesuatu kedalamnya. Sesuatu yang manis. dan pahit.  
ia masih tak berani membuka kelopak matanya, sampai ada perintah.  
Ciuman diakhiri, sesuatu dimulutnya perlahan mulai teridentifikasi oleh syaraf perasa manis dan pahitnya.  
"Cokelat?" tanya Harry, mengungkapkan isi hatinya.

"Benar. Kau boleh buka matamu, Harry" ia menurut, kilau matanya memancarkan perasaan kebingungannya, Tom terkekeh.  
"Apa rasa coklat yang kau makan sekarang?"  
"Manis...tapi juga Pahit.."  
"_Bingo! _Lalu cokelatnya sekarang bagaimana?" Harry mulai terheran, lidahnya mengecap dengan teliti cokelat didalam mulutnya.  
"Ng...Cokelatnya..mencair?" Tom memberikannya senyuman lembut, selembut yang bisa bibirnya yang terbiasa membuat sengiran iblis dapat ciptakan.

"Itulah cinta."  
Alis Harry mengkerut kebingungan, Tom malah tertawa melihatnya. Seperti yang ia prediksikan, kekasihnya malah bertambah bingung.  
"Cinta itu seperti cokelat. Manis tetapi juga pahit dengan bersamaan seperti cokelat. Penuh kenikmatan, namun juga perih dan menyakitkan jika kau terlalu banyak mengkonsumsinya. Perlahan meleleh dan menghilang didalam mulut. Cinta itu rumit, ia akan datang dengan tiba-tiba, membuatmu terkejut dikarenakan berbagai macam perasaan yang tiba-tiba menghamburimu. Lalu akan pergi tanpa aba-aba, meninggalkanmu dengan berbagai macam perasaan lagi." Harry semakin kebingungan, dan kebingungannya dengan jelas terpampang diwajahnya seperti pertunjukan teater. Tom tertawa terbahak-bahak melihatnya.

"Ah, sudahlah. Nanti kau akan mengerti sendiri. Yang terpenting sekarang, aku akan tetap mencintaimu, aku bersumpah tak akan meninggalkan sisimu." Ia mengecup pipi Harry, matanya memperhatikan dengan lekat leher jenjang pemuda yang ia cintai. Harry yang menyadari tatapan kekasihnya, memiringkan kepalanya, mengekpos lehernya, menutup kelopak matanya, dan mengatur nafasnya. Bersiap menerima gigitan dari pemuda beriris darah yang memeluknya dengan penuh kasih.  
Sebelum Tom dapat mengatakan ketidakinginannya untuk menyakiti kekasihnya hanya demi dahaganya, ia merasakan aura lain. Aura pekat penuh kebencian ditunjukan kepadanya.

Harry merasakan ada yang mendorongnya kesamping, membuatnya jatuh ke tanah, jauh beberapa meter dari pohon willow tempatnya berdiam sebelumnya. Ia memekik kaget, ia sempat mendengar Tom meneriakan namanya dengan panik dan terkejut. Tubuhnya jatuh ke permukaan dengan tidak elit, tapi setidaknya ia jatuh dengan posisi duduk, meringankan rasa sakit yang tiba-tiba menghantam.

Suara geraman rendah terdengar jelas didepannya, saat matanya membuka, ia mendapati bulu keemasan yang berkilau tertempa matahari memenuhi pandangannya. Bulu hewan. Hewan yang besar.

Mahluk dihadapannya adalah seekor kucing. Lebih tepatnya masih termasuk famili kucing. Karena tubuhnya beberapa kali lipat kucing liar yang berkeliaran di sekitar komplek perumahan yang pernah ia tinggali, panjangnya sekitar satu meter lebih, setinggi bawah dadanya. Bulunya berwarna kuning, tunggu, bukan, _emas. _bulunya berwarna emas pucat yang berkilau tertempa cahaya surya. Ekornya pendek dengan ujung berwarna hitam, mengibas lambat tetapi tegas, yang menandakan kewaspadaan. Kedua kupingnya yang runcing dan berujung warna hitam tertekan datar dikepalanya, bagai kucing yang siap berkelahi menjaga teritorinya. Cakarnya yang panjang dan tajam mencuat keluar dari jemari keempat kakinya, posisi bersiap untuk menyerang. Walau hanya sekilas, Harry bisa melihat warna mata runcing tajam milik kucing ini. Perak bagai merkuri. Berkilat-kilat tajam waspada. Menatap kekasihnya yang turun dari atas pohon dengan anggun, balik menatap kucing didepannya dengan tajam.

_Lynx_. Jenis kucing besar ini _Lynx. _Kucing liar besar yang hampir punah. Darimana ia berasal? Dari hutan di bukit itu kah? Tetapi mengapa Lynx ini menghempasnya jatuh ke tanah? Apa masalahnya? Dan mengapa ia belum menyerangnya sampai saat ini?

Suara yang dikeluarkan hewan didepannya membuat jantung Harry membeku.  
"Apa yang kau lakukan padanya, Riddle?" ujar si Lynx dengan nada rendah memperingatkan.  
Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Ia pasti berhalusinasi. Tidak mungkin kucing ini..

"D-Draco..?"  
Lynx tersebut menoleh padanya, mata merkuri tajamnya menatap zamrud Harry.  
"Ya, ini aku Harry. Nanti akan aku jelaskan." Draco kembali menatap kekasihnya dengan tatapan pembunuh sedingin es-nya.  
"Apa yang kau lakukan pada adikku, Riddle?! Kau yang bilang sendiri kau tidak akan menyakiti manusia! Kalau kau mencoba menghipnotisnya, akan kucabik lehermu!" bentaknya.  
"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa pada Harry, Malfoy! Aku baru saja akan menolak darahnya yang akan ia berikan! Aku tak akan menyakiti seorangpun! Terlebih lagi dia! Aku sudah menjadi abu sebelum sempat melukainya!" sergah Tom, tak kalah membentak dengan suara keras.  
"_Memberikan_?! Manusia macam apa yang akan memberikan darahnya secara cuma-cuma pada seorang vampire?! Harry tidak mungkin memberikannya padamu walau dibayar!"  
"Itu benar, Draco! Aku memang memberikan darahku pada Tom! Dan aku tidak dihipnotis maupun dibayar olehnya!" potong Harry, yang baru terbangun dari _shock_-nya.

Draco mendadak membeku sesaat, lalu menoleh ke arah adiknya dengan cepat.  
"**_APA?!" _**Jerit Draco setengah tercekik. Harry dan Tom sama-sama berjengit mendengar jeritan memilukan dari Lynx berbulu keemasan tersebut.  
"Harry James Potter! Kau tidak boleh sembarangan memberikan darahmu pada mahluk lain! Apalagi para vampire kurang ajar itu!" bentak Draco. Tom merasa sedikit tersinggung mendengar sebutan yang diberikan Draco pada kaumnya, tapi ia diam saja. Daripada mencari perkara yang lebih sulit lagi keluarnya.

"Kenapa?! Aku tidak mati maupun berubah menjadi vampire juga, jadi tidak ada masalah dengan itu bukan?! Dan kau belum menjelaskan padaku kenapa kau bisa menjelma menjadi hewan!" balas Harry.  
"Tentu saja itu masalah! Masalah besaaaarrr! Darahmu bukan darah manusia biasa bodoh! Kau itu murni keturunan darah Eve!" Harry mengerenyitkan dahi tidak mengerti.  
"Haah? Mana ada-"  
"Tentu saja ada! Kalau vampire dan manusia yang bisa menjelma menjadi binatang saja ada, apalagi keturunan darah suci! Ibumu, Lily Potter, yang dulunya menyandang nama keluarga Evans, adalah keturunan darah Eve juga!"  
mata Tom langsung terbelalak,  
"Tidak mungkin. Kau anak keturunan keluarga Evans? Kukira mereka sudah tidak memiliki penerus darah suci lagi!" Draco mendengus,  
"Jangan memotong penjelasan orang, Riddle." desis Draco, lalu kembali menatap Harry.

"-dan ya, memang benar, keturunan darah suci keluarga Evans secara misterius terhenti pada orangtua ayah dari ibumu, alias kakekmu, Harry.  
Petunia Evans–bibimu–, yang sekarang menyandang nama Dursley, juga bukan penerus darah suci Eve. Ibumu anehnya, memiliki darah suci tersebut. Yang membuat kakek-nenekmu terkejut dan gembira, juga menjelaskan rasa iri dan benci bibimu terhadap ibumu dan kau. Lalu lahirlah dirimu, dari pernikahaan kedua orang tuamu. Kedua kakek-nenek buyutmu sudah meninggal, begitu pula dengan ibumu, yang membuatmu secara resmi menjadi keturunan Eve terakhir.  
Keluargaku adalah _Shape-shifter_, Harry. Kami dapat menjelma menjadi seekor binatang yang mencerminkan kepribadian kami. Sirius juga shape-shifter, keluarga Black adalah keluarga shape-shifter terpandang selain keluarga Malfoy. Sementara Remus adalah manusia serigala. Kami, para shape-shifter dan _Weres_*****_, _telah melakukan sumpah abadi-tak terputus dari beribu-ribu tahun yang lalu untuk melindungi seluruh keturunan darah suci. Dan kau adalah yang terakhir, yang artinya kau sangat penting, Harry. Dan aku nyaris gagal melindungimu."

Harry ternganga, shock-nya bertambah seribu kali lipat. Apa maksudnya ini? Ia seorang keturunan darah suci? Eve? Apa ini? Kalau ini sebuah lelucon, ia akan menenggelamkan tubuh Draco ke dalam danau besar didekatnya.  
"Aku tidak memintamu untuk mengerti, Harry. Tapi kau harus mempercayaiku, ini sungguhan, bukan lelucon atau bohong belaka. Sekarang ayo kita pulang, nanti akan dijelaskan secara rinci oleh Sirius dan Remus." Tubuh lynx Draco tumbuh menjadi wujud pemuda berambut pirang platinum bertubuh jangkung dan berwajah tampan. Wujud aslinya.

Draco menarik tangan Harry, dan menyeretnya pergi. Ia menoleh kepada pemuda dibelakang mereka tanpa menghentikan langkahnya.  
"Jangan kira aku selesai denganmu, Riddle! Kau akan bertemu dengan mimpi terburukmu sebentar lagi!" teriaknya.

Draco tak perlu mengatakannya. Karena mimpi terburuk pasangan kekasih tersebut sudah dimulai.

* * *

**Author's Note :**

**Waaaaaaa! Dray sadis ya! Padahal lagi asyik-asyiknya! Nah, seperti yang anda inginkan, para reviewers. Draco TIDAK merestui hubungan mereka. Dan waaaw!, Draco seorang Shape-shifter berwujud Lynx! Surprise! Surprise!  
Shape-shifter disini mirip Animagi, hanya bisa berubah menjadi satu macam binatang aja, dan binatangnya pun ditentukan oleh kepribadian mereka.  
aku milih Lynx sebagai wujud shape-shifter Dray, karena...yah..mirip aja tingkah lakunya. Dingin, pendiem, tapi aslinya nakal sama ganteng, anggun-anggun gitu..XD *dicakar Dray*  
*Weres, adalah mahluk supernatural juga. Sama kayak manusia serigala, tapi ada macam-macam jenis. Bukan cuma Werewolf aja, jenisnya banyak! Ada Werecats(manusia kucing), Weretigers, dan masih banyak lagi, pokoknya hewan aja! Beda kayak shape-shifters, Weres itu berubah karena digigit sama weres lain, kalau shape-shifters keturunan langsung dari perkawinan shape-shiter sama shape-shifter lain.  
keturunan darah suci Eve itu karangan aku. Eve pasti kalian tahu kan? Dari cerita 'Adam and Eve' gitu. Eve itu cantik sama murni, itu menjelaskan sikap Harry yang super polos dan terlalu baik, sama wajahnya yang cantik-ganteng itu~ #naksir *dibacok Tom***

**Dan soal 'Posisi Siswa Paling Sempurna Di Hogwarts' itu adalah sebuah kontes pemilihan siswa terpandai, berprestasi, terpopuler dan terganteng. Tiap tahun diadakan di Hogwarts. (ini karangan gak jelas author, tak ada hubungannya dengan cerita Harry Potter yang asli milik tante J.K Rowling.) ini diadakan tiap acara akhir penyambutan murid ajaran tahun yang baru, juga semacam OSPEK yang diadakan di Hogwarts. Tahun kemaren ceritanya, untuk putra, Tom peringkat pertama *tepuk tangan riuh*, Draco ke-2 *suara tidak setuju para fans Draco*, dan Cedric ke-3 *author dilempari sampah sama fans-fans Cedric*. Nah, nanti di bonus chapter *SPOLIER! SPOILER!* bakal ada pengenalan lingkungan sekolah bagi murid tahun ajaran baru yang masuk Hogwarts. dan juga dipengujung acara, kontes tahunan ini akan diadakan. Ayo! Ayo! Kita mulai taruhan siapa yang bakal menang! YEAAAAHHH! *taruhan tingkat Las Vegas dimulai***

**dan mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan mengetik, Lylul memang kurang teliti.*bersimpuh*  
**

**With love,  
-Lylul ;)  
LylMccutie07.  
**


	7. Goodbye Happiness

**Hey guys! Lylul is back! Okaay, kalian pasti udh penasaran banget 'kan? Nah, tanpa basa-basi lagi, kita mulai ceritanya! Pls review yaaa!**

* * *

======0======0======0======0======

The Dawn

Chapter 7 : Goodbye Happiness

======0======0======0======0======

Semuanya terlintas dengan amat cepat dikepala Harry.  
Satu menit, ia merasakan suara lembut mesin mobil Draco membawa mereka kembali ke Grimmauld Place. Berikutnya ia sudah berpapasan dengan kedua ayah baptisnya, yang tadinya menyunggingkan senyum ramah padanya, tetapi air muka mereka berubah pucat dan rasa terkejut menyelubungi mereka saat mendengar penjelasan Draco tentang apa yang baru saja terjadi di taman belakang sekolah. Setelah menghubungi Malfoy senior, Narcissa dan Lucius datang ke Grimmauld Place secepatnya. Menit berikutnya, ia mendapat penjelasan yang lebih rinci tentang ia dan keluarga 'Darah suci Eve'-nya. Penjelasannya sama seperti milik Draco, hanya saja lebih rinci dan dimulai dari awal terbentuknya keturunan darah suci tersebut.

"Eve memiliki dua anak lelaki dan dua anak perempuan, salah satu dari dua anak lelaki dan perempuan memiliki darah Eve yang suci, lalu mereka menikah. Dan keturunan yang mereka hasilkan adalah keturunan darah murni Eve. Juga seperti yang sudah kami sampaikan, bahwa kaulah keturunan terakhir darah suci selain ibumu dulu." ujar Remus sebelumnya. suaranya terdengar lebih kecil dan lemas dari biasanya.

Juga, mereka menjelaskan tentang 'sumpah abadi tak terputus' diantara para shape-shifter dan weres untuk selalu melindungi keturunan Eve. Tak peduli seberapa besar bahaya yang mereka hadapi, mereka akan ikhlas memberikan nyawa mereka jika artinya hidup sang pewaris darah suci tidak terancam. Keluarga Malfoy dan Black adalah salah satu keluarga shape-shifter besar yang terpandang, mereka juga turut melindungi keturunan Eve dengan segala kemampuan mereka. Sementara Remus, digigit oleh seorang manusia serigala bernama Fenrir Greyback, yang membutuhkan 'bantuan' tambahan untuk kelompoknya agar dapat menemukan keturunan terakhir. Dalam kasus ini, Harry.  
Setelah menemukan Harry (lebih tepatnya melihatnya yang baru saja terbebas dari jerat siksa keluarga kerabatnya), Fenrir dan kelompoknya menitipkan penjagaan Harry kepada Remus, dan mereka berjanji akan melindunginya dari jauh.

Sungguh, Harry tidak bisa mengerti alur takdirnya. Yang ia tahu, dia seorang remaja biasa, walau memang badannya lebih kurus dari pemuda seusianya. Ia tak terlalu pintar, tak terlalu bodoh, tapi cukup cerdik dan mahir melakukan kegiatan rumah tangga (mencuci, memasak, menjahit, dll.). Dari dulu susah bergaul, penyendiri, pendiam, tapi baik dan sopan. Ia hanya ingin memiliki kehidupan normal, cukup berpacaran dengan seorang vampire saja masalah yang ia butuhkan, walau ia tak pernah berpikir maupun ingin seperti itu. Sekarang ia mendapatkan berita hangat bahwa dirinya adalah keturunan terakhir dari darah suci Eve, juga keluarga baptisnya adalah mahluk-mahluk mistis. Apakah hari ini tak bisa lebih buruk lagi?

Dan naasnya, Ya. Hari ini **bisa** lebih buruk lagi.  
"Aaaarrrrgghhhh! Ini semua salahku! BODOH! Seharusnya aku menaruhmu di perguruan Durmstrang, atau Beauxbatons! Mereka tidak punya catatan tentang memiliki seorang murid dengan ras vampire! malah, Durmstrang lebih dari setengah muridnya adalah Shape-shifter dan Weres! Kau akan lebih aman disana! Beauxbatons kebanyakan sih, Veela. Tapi masih mending dari vampire!" erang Sirius penuh penyesalan dan kekesalan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Kalau aku saja diperbolehkan satu ruangan dengan Shifter, Weres dan Veela, kenapa vampire tidak boleh? Mereka juga mahluk yang sederajat dengan kalian bukan?" tanya Harry, yang akhirnya berani angkat bicara.  
"Tidak Harry, itu buruk, amat buruk. Jika seorang vampire menghisap darah suci Eve, mereka kekuatan akan bertambah kuat, dan kebanyakan dari mereka akan menggunakan kekuatan murni dari darah Eve untuk sesuatu yang buruk. Mereka akan membunuh manusia lain untuk melepas dahaga mereka. Maka dari itu, para weres dan shifter berusaha melindungi keturunan Eve dari tangan-tangan mayat busuk mereka." jawab Lucius, nadanya penuh kebencian.

"Tapi Riddle berbeda! Dia-"  
"Harry, dia bisa saja berpura-pura bersikap baik padamu, alih-alih hanya untuk mendapatkan energi dari darah murnimu..kami tak ingin kau dipermainkan olehnya.." potong Narcissa dengan lembut.  
"Bukan mungkin, tapi _memang _ia mempermainkan Prongslet kita! Dasar mayat bergigi ganda busuk sialan! Akan kucabik-cabik dia!" raung Sirius, Remus menghela nafasnya.  
"Kalau sudah begini, kita harus melakukan _itu_" ujarnya pasrah. Harry menautkan alisnya bingung,  
"_Itu_?"  
Sirius mengangguk pada Remus, dan menatap putra baptisnya.

"Harry, kita terpaksa harus menyingkirkannya. Ia sudah melihat banyak tentangmu, kami harus membunuhnya. Vampire tak bisa mati dan menua, satu-satunya cara membunuhnya adalah dengan membakarnya hidup-hidup."  
kedua zamrud Harry melebar, wajahnya pucat pasi.

"**JANGAN! **Jangan bunuh dia! Kumohon!" Jeritnya, Draco merangkul tubuh Harry untuk menenangkan adiknya.  
"Harry, ini demi keselamatanmu. Ia sudah pernah meminum darahmu, kalau terus dibiarkan, ia akan melakukan sesuatu yang tidak diinginkan oleh siapapun. Kau tidak ingin melihat orang lain terbunuh olehnya 'kan? Dia juga sudah tahu keberadaanmu, kalau sampai ia memberitahukannya pada vampire lain, sengaja-tidak sengaja, maupun secara langsung-tidak langsung, banyak vampire akan berusaha mendapatkanmu. yang artinya akan terbentuk pertumpahan darah diantara pihak kami dan mereka, kita harus menyingkirkannya sebelum terlambat." Ujar Narcissa selembut yang suara pasrahnya bisa. Ia tidak kuasa melihat pemuda yang sudah seperti anak bungsunya sendiri begitu sedih.

"Tapi Riddle berbeda...ia tak pernah membunuh siapapun.." suara Harry sekarang sudah mulai pecah, kalau diteruskan lagi, mungkin air mata akan mengalir di pipinya. Tapi ia tetap berusaha tegar, Harry tak ingin menambah masalah.  
"Vampire adalah aktor yang hebat. Mereka bisa berbohong dan berpura-pura tanpa harus berusaha. Ia bisa saja membodohimu demi mendapatkan darahmu, Harry." Kata Lucius.

Harry menggigit bibirnya. Ia juga tidak yakin apakah Tom berbohong atau tidak padanya. Apakah segala yang ia lakukan padanya, pelukan hangat, ciuman lembut, kalimat kasih sayang, semua itu, apakah hanyalah sebuah akting demi mendapatkan kekuatan dari darahnya? Bukan karena Tom mencintainya tulus dari hati?  
Walaupun jika semua itu hanya tipu muslihat belaka, ia tidak ingin seorangpun, bahkan musuhnya, dibunuh dengan keji seperti itu.

"Harry..."  
"Kumohon. Jangan bunuh Riddle. A-Aku akan berusaha menyingkir darinya, Aku akan menjauh sejauh-jauhnya dari dia. Tapi kumohon, jangan bunuh dia...kumohon.." nadanya sudah amat pecah, seakan-akan satu detik lagi ia akan benar-benar menangis pasrah.  
Keluarganya menatap Harry yang menundukkan kepalanya karena tak sanggup menatap wajah mereka.

Sirius, Remus, dan Lucius berpandangan bingung. Mereka harus bagaimana?  
Narcissa menatap suaminya penuh permohonan. Draco masih terus merangkul adiknya yang dapat menangis sejadi-jadinya tiap detik, sambil membelai-belai rambut hitam malam adiknya dengan lembut.

Lucius menghela nafas, "Baiklah, tapi mulai hari ini, kau akan selalu ditemani oleh Draco dan teman-temannya, kemanapun, dimanapun, kapanpun. Jangan mempercayai orang lain jika kau kurang tahu diri mereka. Jika ada sesuatu diluar keinginan kita, kami terpaksa harus turun tangan, dan kau akan pindah sekolah, Ke Durmstrang atau Beauxbatons. Dan yang paling penting, kau harus menjauh dari vampire itu, sejauh-jauh yang kau bisa di sekolah sampai kau lulus. Ini adalah keinginanmu, jadi kau harus mempertanggungjawabkannya. Mengerti, Harry?"  
pemuda berkacamata itu mengangguk lemah. Setidaknya orang yang ia cintai akan aman dengan begini. Walau ia tidak yakin apakah Riddle benar-benar mencintainya tulus dari hati.

Lalu menit selanjutnya, yang ia tahu sekarang, ia sudah duduk meringkuk diatas kasurnya, kepalanya terendam didalam lipatan tangannya yang bertumpu pada kedua lututnya yang menyatu erat dengan badannya.  
Tak ada air mata mengalir di pipinya, hatinya sudah mati rasa. Hanya ada hampa yang suram menyelubungi dirinya.  
Makan malam sudah terlewati, ia meminta untuk tidur sendiri di kamarnya. Draco dengan berat hati membiarkan Harry menyendiri di kamarnya, pemuda bersurai pirang platinum itu pun tidur di kamar tamu. Lucius dan Narcissa juga menginap sehari di Grimmauld Place untuk berjaga-jaga saja, mungkin akan ada sesuatu yang tidak mereka harapkan untuk terjadi.

Hedwig beruhu-uhu lembut, yang Harry terjemahkan adalah suara yang berusaha menghiburnya. Ia melirik burung hantunya, memberikannya senyuman tipis samar.  
"Aku tidak apa-apa, Hedwig. Sungguh." Sejujurnya ia tidak yakin dengan perkataannya sendiri. Dadanya terasa perih dan berat, laju pikirannya terus tersendat, membuatnya terus menerus melamun.  
Apa yang akan ia lakukan di sekolah nanti? Taman belakang sekolah secara resmi menjadi zona berbahaya baginya. Apalagi besok ada pelajaran Biologi, yang artinya ia harus duduk dengan To–Riddle.

Harry menghela nafas pasrah, dimatikannya penerangan di ruangan pribadinya, membuat kegelapan menyelubungi tiap sudut ruangan. Cahaya bulan hampir penuh menerobos masuk lewat ambang jendela berandanya.  
bintang-bintang berkedip-kedip kepadanya, membawa ingatannya kembali ke malam itu.  
_'Apakah sumpah cinta abadimu di malam itu hanyalah bualan belaka? Apa kau mengatakannya dengan tulus? Atau itu hanyalah salah satu tipu muslihatmu?' _bantinya dalam hati.

Mata zamrudnya menatap bintang-bintang di langit biru prussian gelap. Ia mengambil sedikit oksigen, dan mengeluarkannya perlahan, tangannya menghimpit bandul kalung silvernya. Ia tahu ini bodoh dan kekanak-kanakkan. Tapi tak ada salahnya mencoba 'kan?  
"Wahai bintang-bintang, Wahai langit malam gulita, Wahai bulan pucat yang memantulkan sinar sang surya, Jika pencipta kalian mau mendengarkan keegoisanku, kumohon, aku tidak meminta apa-apa untuk diriku sendiri. Aku hanya ingin yang terbaik untuk orang-orang yang kucintai, bawakanlah kebahagiaan pada mereka, buat berilah penerangan dan kehangatan pada jalan berliku yang gelap dan dingin yang mereka tempuh, kirimkanlah petunjuk pada mereka yang memilih keputusan, ampunilah dosa yang telah mereka perbuat, berilah kesempatan kedua bagi yang telah melakukan kesalahan, sejukan akal dan jiwa mereka. Dan yang terakhir, jagalah ia yang sekarang berhasil merebut hatiku. Terima Kasih." Bibirnya menyentuh permukaan bandul kalungnya dengan lembut, menaruhnya di meja kecil disamping ranjangnya. Sekali lagi, ia menatap langit dibalik kaca jendela berandanya.

"Bodoh. Kau bodoh, Harry." Bisiknya pada dirinya sendiri.  
Ia melompat ke ranjangnya, menyelubungi tubuhnya dengan selimut, membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam bantalnya. Menangis dalam kesunyian hatinya. Ia terlalu banyak berharap. Sekarang harapan sudah tidak dapat diandalkan lagi. Besok, satu langkah ceroboh, semua berakhir.

* * *

Pagi itu cerah, surya memancarkan sinar kemilau emasnya, warna biru cerulean mendominasi cakrawala, awan-awan tipis nan lembut mendekorasinya, burung-burung bersenandung ria. Tetapi Harry tidak bisa menikmati semua itu.

Sesampainya mereka di gerbang sekolah, Pansy menghamburinhya dengan pelukan erat.  
"Harry, kami sudah dengar semuanya." bisik Pansy sendu, Blaise dan Theo mengekorinya dari belakang. Harry tentu saja terkejut saat mendengar Pansy mengetahui 'masalah'-nya  
"Tenang saja, kami juga sama seperti Draco. Aku shape-shifter, wujudku burung _Peregrine Falcon_. Blaise disini juga shape-shifter, wujudnya panther hitam. Kalau Pansy itu _Banshee._" Ujar Theo, Pansy memukul belakang kepalanya, membuat pemuda tersebut meringis.  
"Dia bohong Harry! Aku bukan banshee!" koreksi Pansy,  
"Wah? Yang benar? Kukira banshee, soalnya mirip!" guraunya lagi, yang mendapat hadiah berupa tendangan jurus karate andalan gadis berambut hitam tersebut di perut Theo.  
"Aku veela, Harry. Keluargaku juga turut mendukung perlindungan turunan darah Eve, jadi aku akan ikut melindungimu." Ujarnya sambil tersenyum manis, padahal ia nyaris membunuh seorang shifter berwujud burung yang sekarang sedang meringkuk dilantai seraya memegangi perutnya.  
Semuanya tertawa oleh ulah keduanya, Harry juga tertawa, walau hatinya masih meringis perih.

"Dray, tak apa 'kan kalau aku bergaul dengan Hermoine dan Ron? mereka manusia biasa 'kan?" tanya Harry, Draco mengangguk.  
"Ya, tak apa. Mereka cuma manusia biasa, lagipula sifat tempramental si Weasley dan kesensitifan si Granger itu berguna juga." Ujar si pirang.

Mereka terus bercakap-cakap sambil bergurau ria, Draco dan kelompoknya meninggalkan Harry saat ia sampai di kelas pertamanya. Biologi.  
ia menelan ludahnya yang sesaat menyangkut di kerongkongannya, melangkah masuk, dan menemukan Riddle sudah duduk dengan tenang di bangku mereka.

Harry duduk dalam diam, matanya sengaja ia seret untuk tidak bertemu dengan sepasang iris _peridot _menawan milik To–Riddle. Ahh! Ia bahkan tak berani menyebut nama kecilnya, menyebutnya membuat dadanya perih.  
"Harry, guru sudah datang." Ujar pemuda disampingnya, Harry mengangguk singkat. Dan mulai belajar seperti biasa dalam sunyi.  
Tiap kali Riddle berusaha membuat percakapan, Harry menepisnya dengan anggukan singkat atau jawaban pendek.

Seusai jam pelajaran pertama, Harry buru-buru meninggalkan kelasnya. Sayangnya, To–Riddle menghentikannya.  
"Harry, tunggu. Aku ingin bicara." Ahh! Sial! bantin Harry.  
"Harry, kenapa kau tidak berbicara padaku? Apa yang terjadi? Apa soal yang kemarin?" Harry tidak menatap mata pemuda didepannya, ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke sisi sebelah wajah Riddle.  
"Aku tidak bicara padamu karena aku tak merasa memiliki urusan denganmu, tak terjadi apa-apa padaku, dan apa maksudmu daru 'soal kemarin'? aku langsung pulang setelah Draco menyelesaikan pelajaran tambahannya. Dan maaf, aku sudah ditunggu oleh teman-temanku, sampai nanti, Riddle" ujar Harry dengan nada kosong dan dingin. Ia juga tidak percaya dirinya dapat menggunakan nada hampa yang terkesan suram dari pita suaranya. Kemana melodi penuh kehidupan yang sebelumnya ia miliki? Kemana semangat yang selalu dipancarkan oleh matanya?

Harry berjalan menjauh menuju kelas berikutnya, merendam seluruh luka perih, sedih, dan khawatirnya jauh didalam hatinya yang sekarang sudah mati rasa. Mulai sekarang, ia akan bersikap seolah tak mengenal Riddle, mengacuhkannya, berada sejauh mungkin dari keberadaannya. Melupakan segala kenangan yang pernah dilaluinya bersama pemuda bermata peridot indah itu. Memang menyakitkan, tapi jika ia terlalu dekat dengannya, bukan hanya ia yang merasakan tebasan pedang, orang yang ia cintai secara diam-diam sekarang juga terancam keselamatannya. Demi dirinya, ia akan terus menanggung beban ini.

Ia tidak menyadari suara pilu pecahnya hati pemuda dibelakangnya.

* * *

**Author's Note :  
Haiiiii...tolong jangan siksa saya! Saya cuma author miskin, makan pelit, gaji kurang! (emang digaji ya?) *digebuk berjamaah*  
YAK! Inilah salah satu konflik gaje dari Lylul! Semuanya jangan bunuh author ya! Ini semata-mata sebagai penyeru alur cerita romansa remaja!  
Kacian deh loe, Tom! Di cuekin calon pengantin! *disantet sama Tom*  
Heeeyy! Ada yang mau ngasih saran buat fic ini? Biar author ini terinspirasi untuk menulis lagi ditengah terjangan badai writer block bin sadis ini!**

**Review Yaaach!**

**With love,  
Lylul ;D  
LylMccutie07**


	8. Please Stay By My Side!

**Haaaaiiiii! Lylul nongol lagi! *disembur garam*  
Yak, chapter ini agak susah ngebuat plotnya, soalnya Lylul masih mikirin saran dari reviwers tercinta mana yang bagus untuk chapter ini dan mencocokan pada ending yang udah direncanain dari chapter satu. Reviewers yang sarannya tidak masuk, jangan kesel yaaah? Lylul bakal buat 'sesuatu' setelah masalah Tom dan Harry ini selesai ;)  
Dan soal kenapa chapter sebelumnya itu lebih pendek, karena biar membuat alur cerita ini lebih seru dan para readers and reviewers tabah penasaran! *digaplok*  
Kalo ada yang penasaran kenapa Lylul gak pernah ngebalas review kalian, mohon maaf yang sebesar-besarnya! Bukannya Lylul judes atau kenapa, tapi karena sibuk sama cerita dan sekolah! Lylul selalu pingin ngebales review kalian semua, tapi gak ada waktu...*nangis* sebagai gantinya, Lylul tetap setia memberi kalian kejutan seru di tiap chapter cerita ini! Juga, walau fic ini selesai nanti, Lylul bakal ngebuat one-shot atau fic multi-chapter dengan pairing seperti SBRL, Drarry, dan (Lylul's personal favorite) : Tom/Harry (TRHP)! Jadi stay tunned ya!  
dan di chapter ini ada sedikit ****_friendly _****reminder bahwa Harry itu remaja 16 tahun, juga walau polos, tenaganya kuat, sama sedikit jago karate juga (diajarin Pansy) XD, kalian bakal PUAS mengebaca chapter ini! Enjoy!**

* * *

======0======0======0======0======

The Dawn

Chapter 8 : Please Stay By My Side!

======0======0======0======0======

Hari demi hari berlalu dengan amat cepat, tak terasa sudah sebulan lebih Harry melewati hari-harinya di sekolah dengan terus menjaga jarak minimal sepuluh meter dari 'ancaman'-nya. 'Ancaman' adalah panggilan resmi Draco untuk Riddle.

Ya, Tom Riddle. Vampire yang dulu Harry sebut 'kekasih'. walau ia kurang yakin bahwa sang vampire mencintainya juga, berhubung statusnya sebagai keturunan 'darah suci', darah murni dari 'Eve', darah yang jika diminum oleh 'mahluk gaib' akan memberi energi kekuatan yang lebih besar dari yang biasa mereka miliki. Itu yang dikatakan uncle Lucius padanya.  
Harry tidak keberatan jika memiliki pasangan yang notabene adalah mahluk gaib berdarah dingin, mayat hidup, juga penghisap darah (walaupun Harry tetap merasa ngeri jika memikirkannya). Tapi saat mengetahui siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya, ia mulai meragukan perasaan Riddle padanya, dan mulai menjauhinya.  
Menjauhinya bukan karena ia menjadi benci atau takut padanya, tapi khawatir akan keselamatan nyawa vampire yang ia cintai, Dulu..hingga sekarang.

Rasanya sakit jika terpaksa harus menjauh dan berpura-pura tidak mengenali orang yang kau kasihi, tapi itu lebih baik jika dibandingkan harus melihatnya tewas ditangan keluargamu, menontonnya dengan mata kepalamu sendiri, dan hanya bisa diam mematung tak dapat melakukan apapun untuk menyelamatkannya. Harry selalu menegarkan hatinya dengan kalimat itu.

Di sekolah, Remus dan Severus memantaunya dengan tajam di kelas mereka. Severus adalah shape-shifter juga sekaligus seorang _mind reader. _Tidak heran ayah baptisnya itu selalu bisa menebak keusilan apa yang akan ia lakukan bersama Draco saat masih kecil dulu. Draco, Pansy, Blaise, dan Theo mengekorinya dari belakang, atau berjalan disampingnya di koridor, menjaganya seakan Harry adalah bom waktu berjalan. Dan ada yang lebih parah lagi,

Beberapa minggu sebelumnya, Narcissa telah memberinya sebuah cincin perak berbentuk ular bermata hijau yang terlihat seperti ular kecil melilit jarimu saat kau memakainya. Cincin itu berfungsi untuk menjaganya, jika ada ancaman, Harry hanya perlu membisikan kata _'musuh' _pada cincinnya, dan perhiasan itu akan langsung menjelma menjadi ular perak bermata berlian hijau sepanjang lima meter yang akan menyergap sesuatu yang mengancam Harry, atau menolongnya jika terjadi sesuatu yang tak dapat ia kontrol (seperti terjatuh dari tebing atau semacamnya). Draco bilang nama ular tersebut adalah _'Basilisk'. _Cincin itu sudah diberi semacam mantra agar dapat menjelma menjadi ular, keluarga shape-shifter dapat membuat aksesoris mereka bisa menjelma menjadi hewan buas yang dapat melindungi mereka_._  
Harry ngeri juga sebenarnya, tapi itu hanya untuk berjaga-jaga saja, jika Draco atau teman-teman dan keluarganya tidak ada didekatnya untuk menolong Harry jika ia dalam situasi yang membahayakan nyawa, lagipula ular itu teman yang lumayan, dan ular tersebut akan selalu patuh padanya. _Hanya _padanya_._

Semenjak adanya cincin itu, Draco CS bisa lebih merasa tenang membiarkan Harry sendirian selama lebih dari lima menit. Walau begitu, bukan berarti mereka bisa melengahkan penjagaan mereka pada Harry. Setidaknya setiap pemuda bersurai hitam berantakan itu berjalan di koridor, ada satu dari kelima orang sahabatnya (termasuk Ron dan Hermoine, walau mereka hanya manusia biasa) atau Draco yang mendampinginya. Harry jadi merasa merepotkan mereka.

Sekarang, Harry tengah membaca buku '_Mitologi kuno dan Legenda modern'_ miliknya dulu ia bawa untuk menyelidiki tentang vampire yang ternyata masih ada didalam lokernya. Ia duduk dengan tenang di meja bundar berwarna merah dengan kursi-kursi berwarna emas bersama kedua temannya –Ron dan Hermoine.  
Ia sedang membaca bagian tentang _Banshee, _walau sebenarnya ia hanya menatap kosong halaman tesebut, tak sekalipun matanya menyerap tulisan dilembaran buku tersebut ke dalal otaknya untuk diproses. Karena bosan menunggu Ron menyelesaikan ritual makan siangnya, sementara ia sudah meneyelesaikan makanannya, dan juga malas mendengar ocehan Hermoine yang ditunjukkan pada sahabat berambut merahnya, jadi ia memilih untuk 'membaca' buku yang entah bagaimana terselip kedalam tasnya.

Ron menguap lebar, membuat Hermoine berjengit jijik.  
"Ahhhh...enaknya setelah makan itu tidur siang, tapi sayangnya kita harus ke kelas biologi setelah ini, haaah..malas! _By the way_, Harry. Apakah Riddle masih menerormu sampai sekarang? Kau berpasangan dengannya di biologi 'kan?"

Harry tersadar dari lamunannya. Pada awal pembagian pasangan di kelas biologi, tubuh Harry sudah menolaknya mentah-mentah, karena ia takut pada pangeran paling mengerikan-tapi-tampan itu karena ia tak sengaja menabraknya di hari pertama ia masuk Hogwarts. Dan setelah resmi menjadi pasangan kekasih, ia berubah menjadi amat semangat mengikuti kelas biologi. Tapi pada akhirnya ia kembali tidak menyukai kelas itu lagi. Ironis bukan?

"Tidak, ia tidak lagi menerorku. Hubungan kami netral saja. Bukan teman akrab, maupun musuh. Hanya sekedar pasangan dalam pelajaran saja." Jawab Harry datar, tanpa melirik dari bukunya. Hermoine sebagai cewek, memiliki insting yang sensitif, langsung menangkap kejanggalan pada nada Harry.  
"Harry, kau tidak apa-apa? Rasanya selama sebulan terakhir kau jadi tidak semangat. Nada bicaramu datar dan kosong, dan matamu tidak berkilau seperti biasanya." Harry tersenyum simpul.  
"Memangnya bola mata bisa bersinar, Mione?" sekali lagi, ia berbicara tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada temannya.  
"Tidak, maksudku, kau terlihat seperti..." gadis berambut cokelat mengembang itu mencari-cari kata yang tepat untuk mengumpamakan pendapatnya.  
"Mayat hidup" ujar Ron. Hermoine memukul belakang kepalanya, Ron meringis.  
"Apa? Memang benar, kok! Maksudku, kau terlihat tidak seceria biasanya, mate. _Hell, _akhir-akhir ini kau juga jarang sekali tersenyum! Mungkin hanya memberikan sedikit senyum simpul kecil, yang bahkan nyaris tidak terdeteksi eksistensinya! Apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi padamu, mate?" seru Ron. Harry menggeleng, "Tidak, aku hanya..lelah, terlalu banyak PR yang menumpuk, membuat otakku lambat berpikir, dan jadi kurang tidur, hanya itu saja. Kalian tenang saja."  
Hermoine dan Ron saling melempar pandang khawatir, tapi akhirnya terjerumus masuk lubang tipuan Harry. Hermoine menghela nafas,  
"Kalau begitu, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri. Kalau kau jatuh sakit, nanti bakal susah. Aku dan Pansy pasti jadi histeris..."  
"Ya, benar, mate. Kami sudah rindu pada cengiran khas-mu itu! Santai sajalah! Ujian masih lama, detensi juga tidak seburuk itu kok! Biasanya aku, Fred dan George akan mengusili Filch saat detensi!" seru Ron. Suaranya kelewat kencang. Dan akhirnya, pertama kalinya dalam sebulan ini, Harry tertawa. Membuat kedua sahabatnya sedikit lega, dan ikut tertawa bersamanya.

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat lagi, makan siang berakhir, Harry masuki kelas biologi bersama Ron, dan berpisah menuju bangku mereka masing-masing. Dilihatnyan kedua bangku di mejanya masih kosong, Riddle belum datang. Pertanda baik.  
Harry menduduki bangkunya, masih ada dua-puluh lima menit lagi sebelum Prof. Sprout memasuki kelas. Ia membuka buku aransemennya, mengeluarkan pena bertinta hitam yang ia biasa gunakan untuk membuat lagu. Halaman bergaris-garis untuk not masih kosong, ia juga tidak tahu mengapa ia membuka buku aransemennya, tapi ia ingin mencoba membuat lagu baru, walau tidak punya banyak waktu.

Harry menggumamkan beberapa lirik yang muncul dibenaknya, menyatukan dan membuat melodi yang pas, jarinya mengetuk-ngetuk dasar mejanya sesekali untuk mengetes tempo yang ia pilih dengan tempo biolanya.  
"_Come...to.._ng..mungkin harus _comming..._" gumamnya, "Harus pakai tempo yang ini biar cocok, mungkin ya..."  
terlalu menghayati pembuatan lagunya, ia tidak menyadari sosok yang perlahan duduk disebelahnya. Sampai orang itu menepuk-nepuk pundaknya.  
"Guru sudah datang, Harry."  
Harry tersentak kaget, ia menoleh dengan cepat ke arah datangnya suara. Mata zamrudnya bertemu dengan sepasang iris torqouise-semi peridot milik Riddle. Harry menahan nafas saat ia menyaksikan bagaimana Riddle menatapnya seperti menusuk jiwanya.

Jika diperhatikan lebih baik, ada yang berbeda dari pemuda bersurai cokelat gelap dihadapannya ini.  
Kulitnya lebih pucat dari biasanya, matanya yang semula berkilat-kilat, telah kehilangan cahayanya. Tatapannya tidak kosong, tapi terlihat lelah dan keduanya menatap Harry penuh perih, Seperti berusaha memohon padanya.

Pemuda kacamata tersebeut segera mengalihkan pandangannya kepada guru biologinya, berpura-pura sangat konsen pada pelajarannya.  
Riddle menghembuskan karbondioksida dengan pasrah, lalu ikut menghayati pelajaran yang diterangkan.

"Baiklah, sekarang mulai mengobservasi!" seru Prof. Sprout, setelah menjelaskan tugas mereka kali ini. Mengobservasi sebuah fungi dengan mikroskop.

Harry segera menyambar mikroskop sebelum pasangannya dapat memilikinya, ia ingin segera menyelesaikan tugas ini tanpa harus mengatakan sepotong kalimat pada teman sebangkunya.  
Mata kanannya sibuk memperhatikan tekstur fungi dari lensa mikroskop, sementara tangannya memegang pulpen yang menari-nari menciptakan huruf diatas halaman buku tulisnya. Sementara Riddle menunggu ia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, dengan menatap Harry terus-menerus tanpa istirahat. Kontan membuat pemuda berkacamata bundar tersebut merasa tidak nyaman dan ia juga merasa seperti fungi yang tengah ia observasi ini.

Ia meletakan pulpennya diatas buku catatannya, lalu menggeser mikroskop ke arah Riddle, tanpa meliriknya sedikitpun.  
Harry bertopang dagu dengan tangan kirinya, matanya memperhatikan papan tulis tanpa berkedip. Seakan benda itu adalah hal terindah di dunia.  
Tetapi suara bariton disebelahnya membuyarkan lamunannya.  
"Kau terlihat tidak pernah tersenyum lagi, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatimu?" Harry bergeming mendengarnya, sekarang ia harus berbicara pada Riddle. Bagus.

"Hm? Benarkah? Baiklah, aku akan tersenyum besok." Balasnya datar, tanpa memberikan temu pandang dengan lawan bicaranya. Riddle menggeram rendah dengan jengkel, kesabarannya sudah menipis, sudah sebulan ini ia diacuhkan oleh pemuda bermata zamrud disebelahnya. Sejak 'insiden' itu, Harry tidak pernah datang lagi ke taman, ia tidak pernah berpapasan dengannya lagi di koridor, mereka hanya bersama di kelas biologi, tapi Harry masih mengacuhkannya seakan ia hanyalah setitik debu yang bertebangan bebas diudara. Harry bahkan bersikap seolah tidak mengenalnya!

"Apa yang terjadi, Potter? Setelah kejadian bersama kakakmu di taman sebulan yang lalu, kau mulai menjauh, mengacuhkan, dan berpura-pura tidak mengenalku. Apa terjadi sesuatu setelah kau pergi bersama Malfoy?"  
Harry mulai mengobrak-abrik kamus kalimat seribu kebohongan di otaknya, mencari alasan yang logis untuk diterima oleh Riddle.  
"Apa maksudmu dengan insiden di taman? Sudah kubilang, setelah Draco menyelesaikan pelajaran tambahannya, aku langsung pulang bersamanya."  
"Jangan mengelak, Potter! Jawab aku dengan jujur! Apa yang terjadi setelah kau pergi bersama Malfoy?!" nadanya mulai meninggi, Harry mulai kebingungan mencari alasan.  
"Itu bukan urusanmu, _Riddle_." desis Harry. Tom terkejut mendegar kalimat yang dikeluarkan oleh lawan bicaranya. Harry menatapnya dengan tajam, sementara hatinya menjerit-jerit meminta maaf pada Tom, kalau saja ia bisa ber-telepati, ia akan terus meraung-raung memohon maaf pada vampire didepannya. Sungguh, ia tidak bermaksud mengatakannya. Tapi nasi telah menjadi bubur, penyesalan selalu datang terakhir.

Bel berdering, tanda pergantian jam pelajaran.  
"Baiklah, kumpulkan tugas diatas meja. Lalu kalian boleh keluar dan pergi ke kelas kalian berikutnya!" seru Prof. Sprout. Harry mengumpulkan barang bawaannya, berjalan melewati Riddle yang masih mematung, menaruh catatan diatas meja guru, dan berlari pergi meninggalkan kelas biologi. Ia ingin sekali menangis habis-habisan, tapi ia terus menegarkan hatinya. Biarkan perasaannya tercabik-cabik hingga lulus nanti, setidaknya dengan begini orang yang ia sayangi akan tetap hidup.

* * *

Pelajaran kimia rasanya sungguh membosankan, dan syukurlah berakhir dengan cepat. Draco berdiri didepan kelas pelajaran tambahannya dengan adiknya.  
"Harry, ingat, aku hanya akan satu jam disini, kalau ada Riddle, atau siapapun yang berpotensi mengancam keselamatanmu, jangan ragu untuk memanggil Basilisk. Persetan dengan orang yang melihatnya! Yang penting kau selamat, mengerti?" Harry mengerlingkan bola matanya,  
"Itu serakah namanya, Dray. Lagipula aku akan ikut Hermoine ke perpustakaan, sekaligus membantu Ron belajar untuk remedial ulangan Fisika-nya." Draco menghela nafas,  
"Baiklah kalau begitu, tapi ingat! Jangan pergi ke taman belakang. Mengerti?" Harry men-salute, "Sangat mengerti, jendral Draco!" serunya, si pirang-pucat mengacak rambut Harry yang dari sananya sudah acak-acakan.  
"Pergi berpacaran dengan buku sana! Jangan terlibat dengan masalah!"  
"Aku tidak janji soal perintah yang kedua!" seru Harry seraya mengekori Hermoine dan Ron menuju ke perpustakaan.

* * *

Baru setengah jam didalam perpustakaan saja, Harry sudah bosan. Hermoine merapalkan ocehan mautnya pada Ron yang pusing tujuh keliling mendengarkan penjelasan Hermoine tentang sebuah rumus Fisika.  
"Kau salah menghitungnya! Harusnya pakai cara yang ini!"  
"Demi celana seluruh dewa agung! Sudah kubilang, aku menggunakan rumus ini dari tadi! Tapi tetap saja hasilnya sama!"  
"Itu karena kau lupa menaruh hasil x! Bukan hasil dari perumusan y!"  
Persetruan keduanya mulai terasa membosankan ditelinga Harry, ia pun berdiri dari kursinya.  
"Guys, aku mau ke toilet sebentar, kalian silahkan lanjutkan perang adu otak kalian. Ron, jangan habiskan _treacle tart_-ku." Sebenarnya ia hanya ingin keluar dari perpustakaan (baca : arena duel) untuk mencari angin, walau tidak ke taman belakang juga. Sejujurnya ia rindu pada tempat itu, disana nyaman, aman, dan tentram. Ia bisa tidur seharian disana, melupakan segala masalah yang ia hadapi belakangan ini.

Ia melangkah melewati pintu perpustakaan, berjalan tak tentu arah di koridor, membiarkan kakinya menyeretnya entah kemana. Karena bosan, ia terus berjalan-jalan sepanjang koridor sambil melantunkan siulan lagu yang ia buat di kelas biologi tadi. Walau pun, yah, belum selesai, jadi ia sekaligus mencoba-coba nada yang pas untuk liriknya dengan bersiul-siul tidak jelas. Tapi walau tidak jelas, tetap saja lantunan siulannya indah untuk didengar, membuat beberapa pasang mata menatapnya heran. 'lagu apa itu?', 'lirik lagu siapa itu?' pertanyaan itu terpampang jelas di mata mereka, dan Harry memilih untuk mengacuhkan mereka.

Koridor mulai sepi, ia berjalan dengan santai melewati sebuah pintu. Baru saja ia melewatinya, ia mendengar suara daun pintu dibelakangnya tiba-tiba terbuka, sepasang tangan menariknya masuk kedalamnya, punggungnya menghantam pintu dan terdengar suara bedebam tubuhnya menyapa daun pintu yang tertutup. Rasanya seperti _Deja Vu. _Dan benar saja, memang deja vu.

Tubuhnya dihimpit oleh pintu dan tubuh seseorang. Seseorang yang sama saat ia mengalami kejadian yang sama. _Sial_.  
"Wah, wah, kita sekarang berada dalam situasi yang sama seperti sebulan yang lalu. Sekarang, jawab pertanyaanku, atau akan kuhisap darahmu sampai habis." Desis suara bariton tepat di telinganya. Harry merinding merasakan hembusan nafas vampire yang menghimpitnya, berusaha menguatkan hatinya.

"Apa. Yang. Terjadi. Padamu. Harry." Tiap suku kata ditekan olehnya, membuat Harry tambah gugup. "Kutanya sekali lagi, Apa yang terjadi setelah kau pergi bersama Malfoy? Jawab, atau aku akan menghisap darahmu sampai tubuhmu hanay berisi tulang dan organ tubuh kering." Kali ini, Harry melakukan perlawanan.  
"Coba saja kalau berani, Riddle! Aku dapat memanggil ular perak raksasa sepanjang lima meter dari udara hampa! Akan kusuruh ia melahapmu bulat-bulat! Dan kalau kau bisa melakukannya, lebih baik hisap sampai habis dari saat kau menarikku masuk ke ruangan sempit dan berbau apek ini! Lagipula, itulah alasan mengapa kau mendekatiku bukan?! Untuk mendapatkan darahku?!" bentak Harry. Tom membeku ditempatnya, Harry terlihat ingin menangis, dan mati-matian menahannya keluar dari matanya. Pemuda berkacamata itu merosot ke tanah, lelah mengeluarkan beban hatinya.  
"Aku tidak boleh berada didekatmu..." gumamnya pelan, tapi masih dapat ditangkap oleh pendengaran sensitif Tom.  
"Kenapa?" Pemuda yang satunya lagi berlutut selevel dengan Harry,  
"_Kenapa_? _Kenapa_?! Sudah kubilang tadi bukan?! Kau hanya ingin mendapatkan darahku saja 'kan?! Tidak benar-benar mencintaiku! Keluargaku tahu kau vampire! dan kalau kau terlalu dekat denganku, Maka... maka..." ia tak dapat melanjutkan kata-katanya, tidak kuasa untuk mengatakan kalimat terakhirnya.  
"Harry, aku–" kata-kata Tom terpotong oleh hantaman di perutnya. Harry memukul perut Tom dengan keras sampai sang vampire terjatuh kebelakang dengan tidak elitnya. Harry mendobrak daun pintu, lalu dengan cepat, ia melesat menjauh.

Sementara itu, Tom masih tersungkur lemas dilantai, didalam ruang janitor, meringis pelan seraya memegangi perutnya. Tidak terlalu sakit sih, tapi serangan tiba-tiba seperti itu membuat tubuhnya kaget, dan refleks menciptakan gejolak rasa tekanan yang perih sesaat. Apalagi yang menonjok perutmu itu orang yang kau cintai, bonus sakit hati deh..

Setelah Tom mendapatkan kembali kontrol tubuhnya, ia berdiri dengan bertumpu pada dinding. Bukan dikarenakan sakit diperutnya, melainkan lelah menanggung beban hati yang tak kunjung terobati.  
Kepalan tangannya menghantam dinding dengan keras, menciptakan gelombang getaran yang cukup besar pada dinding dan isi ruangan tersebut. Hantaman kepalan tangannya yang dasyat itu juga meninggalkan bekas retakan yang cukup dalam dan besar pada permukaan dinding. Masa bodoh pada orang yang mengetahuinya, ia terlalu kesal untuk peduli.  
Tom menggertakkan giginya, "Harry, Kau kenapa? Aku hancur tanpamu." bisiknya lirih.

* * *

Sore menjelang, cakrawala didominasi oleh warna jingga hangat.  
Sementara itu, didalam Grimmauld Place no.12, tepatnya di kamar pemuda bermata hijau zamrud, diatas ranjang berseprai merah, terdapat sebuah buntalan besar berupa selimut merah bergaris emas yang membungkus seseorang didalamnya.  
Harry, sesaat kakinya menginjakkan lantai mansion, langsung melesat naik ke kamarnya, meringkuk diatas kasur, dan membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut sampai sore. Menangis dalam batinnya.

Mengapa? Apa dosa yang telah ia perbuat sampai dirinya tertimpa hukuman seberat ini? Baru saja ia menemukan cinta, berikutnya ia dipaksa menjauh darinya. Takdir sungguh kejam mempermainkannya seperti ini.  
Otaknya memutar ulang memori sebulan yang lalu, diatas pohon willow, berbagi rasa cinta, menyatukan hati. Ciuman coklat manis nan pahit.

_"Cinta itu seperti cokelat."_

Bisik suara bariton didalam ingatannya, suara yang selalu sukses membuat jantungnya berdegup secepat kepakan sayap _humming bird._

_ "Manis tetapi juga pahit dengan bersamaan seperti cokelat." _

Tenggorokannya tercekat, pita suaranya serasa diremas oleh tangan tak terlihat. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya, matanya perih, menjerit untuk dibiarkan mengeluarkan tetesan air mata.  
_  
"Penuh kenikmatan, namun juga perih dan menyakitkan jika kau terlalu banyak mengkonsumsinya."_

Ini tidak adil. Tidak adil. Kenapa takdirnya mempermainkan ia dan cintanya? Ia tidak meminta apapun kecuali secuil kebahagiaan untuknya dan orang yang ia cintai.

_"Perlahan meleleh dan menghilang didalam mulut"_

Harry menahan nafasnya, kemudian mengeluarkannya perlahan, berusaha menenangkan dadanya yang perih.  
Pandangannya beralih pada jendela balkonnya, matahari sebentar lagi benar-benar ditelan oleh cakrawala. Ia ingat saat dirinya pergi ke hutan terlarang dibelakang sekolah, menemui vampire berkharisma. Ia terkekeh kecil, mengingat bagaimana takutnya dirinya saat itu. Ia takut untuk mati kehabisan darah, tapi yang ada hanyalah dirinya perlahan mati jatuh cinta sampai kehabisan nafas oleh ciuman panas. Oh, hei! Itu ber-ritme!  
Ia menatap liontin perak diatas meja kecil disamping ranjangnya, jemarinya terulur, menggenggam bandulnya, dan perlahan membuka liontin oval perak tersebut.

Ia melihat sosok orang tuanya, keduanya tersenyum bahagia. Ibunya tersenyum lembut sambil merangkul dirinya yang masih bayi, ayahnya juga tersenyum bahagia dan penuh kebanggaan, lengannya melingkar pada pundak ibunya, merangkul mereka semua dengan lembut, namun protektif.  
Disamping bingkai foto, terselip lipatan perkamen tua yang sudak menguning di bingkai yang sebelumnya kosong. Perkamen itu adalah komposisi original lagu ibunya.  
Ia takut akan kehilangannya lagi, oleh sebab itu ia menaruhnya didalam liontin peraknya. Disitu aman, tak ada yang dapat menyentuhnya kecuali dirinya.  
Perlahan, jemarinya membuka lipatan perkamen tersebut, membaca judulnya perlahan dalam hati. _'Destiny's Embrace'_

_"Jika lagu itu telah mempertemukan ayah dan ibumu, apakah itu juga termasuk mempertemukan kita?"_

Sekali lagi, suara itu menggema dibenaknya. Suara yang mengembalikan hartanya yang hilang sesaat. Ya, mengembalikan.

Harry beranjak dari ranjangnya, mengambil dan mengenakan jaketnya, mengenakan sepatu bot setinggi sejengkal dari mata kaki, menyambar tas biolanya. Tak lupa, ia mengambil dan menaruh senter ke dalam tas biolanya, dan mengenakan cincin ular pemberian Narcissa padanya. Untuk berjaga-jaga. Jemarinya mengusap bandul liontin perak yang mengalung dilehernya. Ia sudah membulatkan bertekad.

Dibukanya perlahan jendela balkonnya, menutupnya kembali tanpa suara. Kakinya menyeretnya menuju ujung balkon, pada pagar pendek pembatasnya. Ia melihat kebawah, tak ada semak untuknya berpijak aman tanpa menghasilkan segores luka, tentu saja, kamarnya ada dilantai dua!  
Ia melirik kesebelah kanan ujung balkon, ada dahan pohon menyembul didekatnya, perlahan ia mendakinya, lengannya melingkar erat pada batang pohon, pelan-pelan turun dengan hati-hati.  
Sesaat kakinya kembali memijak permukaan tanah, ia mendesah lega, lalu berjalan meninggalkan mansionnya.

Ia masih memiliki sebuah hutang, dan ia bertekad untuk melunasinya.

* * *

Udara semakin mendingin seiringnya pergerakan sang surya tenggelam oleh cakrawala. Harry mengadu langkahnya, melewati jalan sempit disebelah gedung sekolah menuju taman belakang pada perguruan tempatnya menuntut ilmu.  
Langit menggelap, setelah beberapa saat berjalan, ia sampai pada pagar kawat karatan yang ia kenali. Matanya bergulir menatap hutan beberapa meter didepannya. Baiklah, sekarang atau tidak sama sekali.  
dengan mudah, ia melewati pagar pendek tersebut, berjalan menerobos masuk rimbunan pepohonan.

Syukurlah ia belajar pada pengalaman pertamanya pergi kedalam hutan ini, ia membawa senter untuk membantunya melihat dalam kegelapan, apalagi sekarang langit sudah mulai kehilangan penerangannya. Sesaat, ia berhenti untuk menyalakan senter, lalu kembali melangkah masuk lebih dalam lagi.

Ada satu hal yang tidak ia perhitungkan sebelumnya, Ia tidak tahu arah menuju tempat _itu_. Rasanya ingin sekali Harry menghantamkan kepalanya ke salah satu batang pohon, seraya berlari berbalik arah kembali ke taman belakang sekolah. Tapi sekali lagi, Nasi telah menjadi bubur. Jika ia berjalan menuju neraka, maka ia harus terus berjalan! Tekadnya.

Ia berjalan kesana-kemari, tak tentu arah, mencari-cari sesuatu yang familiar diotaknya. Bulan mulai menampakkan cahayanya, dan masih tidak ada yang muncul dibenaknya, hanya ada ingatan tentang kunang-kunang yang berkelap-kelip selaku menjadi penerangannya saat ia pertama berada di hutan ini.

Tapi anehnya, sekarang ia melihat beberapa cahaya kecil keemasan redup beberapa meter didepannya. Apakah itu kunang-kunang yang menunjukan arah padanya sebulan yang lalu? Tidak masuk akal.  
Tapi ia tidak punya pilihan lain, ia memilih mengikuti instingnya. Atau lebih tepatnya mengikuti sekelompok serangga malam yang dapat menghasilkan cahaya dari tubuh mereka.

Kakinya terus menyeret tubuhnya yang terus merasa kurang yakin atas keputusan batinnya, bola matanya mengikuti pergerakan kunang-kunang tersebut. Tetapi alangkah sialnya nasib Harry, seiring waktu, kunang-kunang itu menghilang dari hadapannya.  
Baru saja ia akan mengutuk dirinya, matanya menangkap pemandangan yang familiar baginya. Pepohonan mulai berkurang, ia dapat melihat tanah terbuka kecil beberapa langkah didepannya. Ia memacu langkahnya, berlari menuju tanah terbuka tersebut.

Ia mendapati sebatang pohon mati di tengah tanah terbuka tersebut, tak memiliki sehelai daunpun untuk merimbuni ranting-rantingnya, batang pohon tersebut seluruhnya berwarna keperakkan terlihat bercahaya karena terpapar sinar bulan. Rumpun disekelilingnya berwarna viridian, namun rembulan mempermainkan warnanya, membuatnya memiliki corak bayangan berwarna prussian. Angin berhenbus lembut menggelitik kulitnya, rasanya nyaman, ia merasa aman disini. Entah mengapa aura yang dipersembahkan tempat ini untuknya membuat ia merasa tenang.

Harry berjalan kedepan, menuju pohon tersebut. Matanya menatap dahan-dahan diatasnya, mengingat kembali segala kenangan manisnya bersama orang yang ia kasihi. Apakah Tom benar-benar mencintainya? Ataukah segalanya hanyalah kepalsuan belaka? Ia meragukan semuanya, tak ada yang dapat ia percayai lagi. Kecuali kebenaran yang hanya tuhan yang mengetahui.

Harry melihat kesekeliling, tak ada tanda-tanda keberadaan orang yang ia ingin temui. Ia menghela nafas, menurunkan tas biolanya dari pundaknya, lalu mengeluarkan isinya. Biolanya sudah terposisi pada pundaknya, jemarinya bertautan dengan dasar penggeseknya, ia juga sudah memastikan tidak ada senar yang belum ia setel. Karena kalau suara pilu itu muncul lagi, segalanya pasti akan terasa memalukan baginya.

Lengan kanannya bergerak naik-turun, busur penggeseknya membelai lembut keempat senar tersebut, menciptakan melodi bening yang mengalun lembut, membuyarkan hening senja nautikal.  
Melodi indah menyentuh hati, namun juga terdengar sendu.  
Lagu _'Destiny Embrace' _memanglah lagu cinta, manis dan indah, namun alur ceritanya berbelit-belit, rumit, dan endingnya seperti awal baru yang tak dapat terprediksi akan bagaimana seterusnya.

Jemarinya menggeser dan menekan senar tertentu dengan gerakan maju-mundur yang cepat, sehingga menimbulkan suara getar yang ikut mengalun bersama belaian busurnya yang lembut. Jemarinya juga menyentuh tetapi tidak menekan senar pada posisi tertentu yang menyebabkan timbulnya suara yang lebih tinggi dari suara nada pada posisi yang sama saat ia menekannya. Melodi yang mengalun terdengar lebih keras ditelinganya dari biasanya, ia sadar bahwa ia tidak mendengar suara kicau burung malam, apakah mungkin mereka terdiam, dan memilih untuk mendengarkan persembahannya? Mungkin saja.  
Permainannya diiringi oleh bisikan angin berhembus dan gemerisik nan lembut dari dedaunan pepohonan rindang. Membuatnya terdengar lebih ayu dari yang seharusnya. Musiknya terdengar klasik, namun juga terdengar seperti lagu _folk _bercampur _slow pop _secara bersamaan, inilah mengapa Harry sangat mengaggumi ibunya. Ia dapat menciptakan sebuah lagu yang unik dan aneh, namun indah dan selalu sukses meluluh jiwa penyimaknya._  
_Ritmenya perlahan meninggi dan mencepat, dan terhenti. Jemarinya memetik salah satu senar, menandakan berakhirnya lagu.  
Namun, bukannya melepaskan biola seperti yang selalu disangka orang, ia kembali menggesek biolanya dengan nada rendah, melodi kembali mengalun, lagu ini memang diciptakan dengan penuh teka-teki dan kejutan.  
Setelah beberapa saat mengalunkan melodi, Harry menyelesaikan persembahannya, Lagu tersebut benar-benar berakhir.

Harry melepaskan biolanya dari jepitan dagu dan bahunya, matanya melihat kesekeliling, tak ada siapapun. Ia menghela nafas pasrah, sia-sia ia diam-diam kabur dari rumah, menjelajah hutan sampai jauh kedalamya, dan memainkan biolanya di tengah tanah terbuka entah-berantah di dalam hutan sendirian seperti orang tak waras. Namun, ia tidak menyesal. Setidaknya jika Tom diam-diam mendengarkan permainannya, ia sudah melunasi hutangnya sebulan yang lalu. Memainkan satu lagu sebagai bentuk terima kasihnya pada sang vampire.  
"Terima Kasih." Bisiknya tidak pada siapapun.

Ia menghela nafas. Baru saja ia membalik untuk menyimpan biolanya pada tempatnya yang berada dibelakang tubuhnya yang berdiri, Harry membeku di tempatnya, seolah suhu di hutan ini menurun drastis. _Well_, tepatnya darah diwajahnya yang menurun. Kalau jiwanya tidak sedang dalam kondisi di ambang kesadaran, pastinya ia akan mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena telah menjatuhkan biola ibunya tanpa sadar. Syukurlah rumpun disini cukup tebal untuk sedikit merendam dan mempermulus hantaman antara tanah dan instrumen musiknya.

Tepat didepannya, sosok yang sangat ingin ia temui, berdiri tegap, namun tak tegang. Tom berdiri disana, di depan pohon pucat itu, mata torqouise-semi peridotnya memandang permata zamrud milik Harry dalam, menyiratkan berbagai macam perasaan. Rambut cokelat gelap yang tertata rapi, terhembus angin dengan lembut, menciptakan efek dramatis. Kulitnya yang pucat terlihat bersinar terpapar cahaya rembulan, dibalut oleh kemeja kelabu dan jas hitam panjang, _jeans_ gelap dan sepatu hitam _simple_ memeluk kakinya. Harry tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa, entah ketakutan, gembira, atau mengambil langkah seribu. Akhirnya ia memilih untuk berdiri diam ditempatnya, membeku bagai patung.

"Entah apakah kau itu berani, bodoh, nekat, atau gila. Tapi yang kutahu pasti, kau datang kesini sendirian, menemukan '_Secret Meadow' _hanya-tuhan-yang-tahu-bagaimana-bisa_, _memainkan instrumen musik tanpa sebab entah pada siapa atau apa. Kenapa kau datang kemari, tanpa bilang apa-apa padaku?"  
Suara bernada dalam tersebut terdengar menggema di kesunyian senja nautikal, sosok menawan itu perlahan mendekati Harry. Matanya menatapnya dengan dalam, seolah berusaha menyusup masuk kedalam jiwanya.

Harry masih mematung ditempatnya, dia masih berusaha mencari solusi untuk menyelesaikan permasalahan ini. Instingnya meneriakinya untuk kabur membawa biolanya, tapi tubuh dan hatinya menginginkan dirinya untuk tetap tinggal. Banyak yang perlu ia jelaskan dan tanyakan pada pemuda didepannya.

"A-Aku datang kemari untuk melunasi hutangku yang sebulan lalu. Hutang mempersembahkan satu lagu untukmu sebagai tanda terima kasih karena sudah mengembalikan lagu ibuku yang berharga." Sorot mata sang vampire berubah penuh kekecewaan.  
"Apakah hanya itu?" Harry menggeleng  
"Tidak, aku perlu menjelaskan banyak hal padamu. Dan juga memiliki sebuah pertanyaan untuk kau jawab dengan jujur."  
Sesaat hanya terdengar bisikan angin lembut, sampai Harry membuyarkannya.

"Aku keturunan terakhir pemilik darah murni Eve. Kau bertanya padaku mengapa aku mengacuhkanmu sebelumnya, dan aku menjawabnya dengan jujur. Jika darahku diminum oleh mahluk gaib, mereka akan memiliki kekuatan yang besar, cukup besar untuk melukai manusia dan mahluk lain yang tidak bersalah. Kau sebagai seorang vampire, dilarang untuk mendekati dan meminum darahku, karena keluargaku percaya kau akan menggunakan kekuatan yang didapat dari darahku untuk melukai seseorang."  
"Tapi aku sudah bilang aku tidak akan pernah melukai siapapun, bukan?"  
"Itulah yang kukatakan pada mereka, tapi tentu saja itu bisa menjadi sebuah kebohongan belaka, tidak ada yang bisa membedakan antara mana yang benar dan mana yang salah."  
"Apa itu artinya kau tidak mempercayaiku?"  
Harry menggeleng.  
"Tidak, tentu tidak. Aku mempercayai sepenuhnya orang yang kucintai. Namun, karena aku seorang keturunan darah suci, dan kau seorang vampire, yang sudah pernah meminum darahku, aku...meragukanmu. Meragukan segalanya tentangmu, tentang seperti apa dirimu dari yang kau ceritakan, tentang apa yang kau perbuat dan tidak kau perbuat, dan juga aku meragukan perasaanmu padaku."

Harry dapat melihat jelas sorot mata Tom menyiratkan kepedihan yang teramat dalam, Hatinya berteriak untuk tidak mudah terpengaruh. Mungkin saja itu hanyalah tipuan yang dibuat-buat.  
"Kau meragukan cintaku padamu?" Harry menggigit bibir bawahnya, ia ragu pada pemuda dihadapannya, tapi ia juga ragu pada dirinya sendiri.  
"Aku sudah berjanji untuk mengatakan kejujuran padamu. Dan sejujurnya, walau menyakitkan, Ya. Aku meragukannya."

Harry menarik nafas, menyiapkan dirinya untuk mendengarkan kejujuran yang mungkin akan memecahkan hatinya.  
"Jawab aku dengan jujur. Apa kau mencintaiku dengan tulus?"  
"Ya. Dan kalau kau mau tahu, aku tidak pernah, kuulangi, _Tidak pernah_mencintaimu dengan alasan menginginkan darahmu. Demi tuhan! Aku bahkan tidak tahu kau seorang Evans saat aku pertama kali memandangmu!" jawab Tom ketus. Harry memandangnya dengan teliti,  
"Buktikan." Ujarnya tegas.

"Bagaimana aku dapat membuktikannya, Jika semua pembuktianku akan kau prasangka sebagai kebohongan?! Aku sumpah akan nekat tidak minum darah selama setahun jika kau masih tidak percaya padaku! Malahan, dari sebulan lalu aku tidak memburu hewan dihutan untuk kuminum darahnya karena kau membuatku khawatir setengah mati!" bentaknya keras. Nafas pemuda bersurai cokelat gelap itu memburu. Kedua bola mata Harry membelalak karena kaget mendengar Tom membentaknya dengan keras. Dia tidak minum darah selama sebulan? Yang dia baca dari bukunya, vampire akan mudah terserang penyakit dan melemah karena kekurangan nutrisi. Tom pastinya adalah vampire yang kuat karena masih bisa bertahan selama ini tanpa pingsan ditengah kegiatan padat di sekolah.  
"Aku..Aku selalu percaya padamu, selalu percaya pada cintamu, tapi aku tak boleh berada didekatmu...karena, kau akan mati.."  
"Apa maksudmu Harry? Vampire tidak bisa mati."  
"Aku tahu itu. Aku baru diberitahu tentang keluarga ibuku, keluarga Evans, yang memiliki darah suci Eve, saat kita berada di taman belakang bulan lalu, saat Draco membawaku pergi. Keluargaku, Ayah baptisku, Draco dan orang tuanya, mereka Shape-shifter dan Weres. Mereka amat murka karena kau meminum darahku, tadinya mereka berniat me-menyingkirkanmu, dengan cara membakarmu hidup-hidup. Tapi aku memohon pada mereka untuk membiarkanmu tetap hidup, aku berjanji untuk berada sejauh mungkin darimu, mengacuhkanmu, pura-pura tidak mengenalmu, melupakan kenangan kita, alih-alih untuk menjagamu tetap hidup!"

_'Bagus, sekarang aku akan menangis.' _Ucap Harry dalam hati dengan penuh sarkasme.  
Tom mematung, perasaannya bercambuk rasa gembira dan khawatir. Gembira karena Harry menjauhinya bukan karena membencinya, malah sebaliknya. Khawatir karena ia telah membuat pemuda yang ia cintai menderita demi keselamatan dirinya. Tom merangkul tubuh Harry yang jika dibandingkan dengannya, terasa mungil.  
"Harry, kau tidak perlu melakukan sampai sejauh itu.." bisiknya lembut. Ia sungguh merasa bersalah, kekasihnya sampai mengorbankan kebahagiaannya demi dirinya. Jika ia dibandingkan dengan kekasihnya, seperti bulan dan kura-kura. Harry yang manis, baik, rendah hati, tegar, dan ditambah statusnya sebagai keturunan darah suci Eve, membuatnya merasa hina. Ia pasti sangatlah beruntung bisa mendapatkan pemuda seperti Harry, ia merasa tidak layak memilikinya.

Suara pemuda bermata zamrud itu serak dan serasa mau pecah.  
"Aku lebih baik seperti ini daripada harus melihatmu dibunuh oleh keluargaku. Apalagi mereka merasa kau akan memberitahukan tentang keberadaanku pada vampire lain. Secara langsung atau tidak langsung." Ia membenamkan wajahnya pada leher pemuda yang lebih tinggi, sementara yang merangkulnya membelai rambut hitam malam Harry.  
"Aku tidak memiliki seorangpun kenalan vampire. Hanya ayahku, itupun kami nyaris tidak pernah bertemu. Bahkan, kalau aku punya sekalipun, tidak akan kuberitahu mereka tentang dirimu meski dibayar sedikitpun. Kau adalah hidupku, Harry. Lebih penting dari hidupku sendiri." Ucapnya, seraya mencium puncak kepala Harry. Pemuda berdarah Eve itu meremas lengan vampire tersebut. "Kumohon.." bisiknya.  
"Kumohon, untuk kali ini saja..Tolong, tetaplah disisiku."  
Tom tersenyum lalu mengecup puncak kepala Harry,  
"Dengan senang hati, _My dearly beloved."_  
Pemuda beriris zamrud itu menghela nafasnya, dadanya sudah tidak terasa tertikam pisau, tidak jika ia berada didalam pelukan hangat kekasihnya.  
tetapi itu tidak bertahan lama.

Tiba-tiba, ia merasakan tubuh kekasihnya melemah. Tak kuat lagi menahan beban tubuhnya sendiri, Tom terjatuh berlutut ke tanah. Harry terkejut, ia ikut berlutut didepan kekasihnya.  
"Tom? Tom?! Kau baik-baik saja?!" pertanyaan bodoh, tentu saja kekasihnya tidak baik-baik saja. Tom menyunggingkan senyum lemah padanya,  
"Tenang saja, aku tidak apa-apa, sayang." Balasnya lembut. Harry tersadar, kekasihnya itu belum mendapatkan nutrisi dari darah selama sebulan. Ia membuka risleting jaketnya, membuka kancing kemejanya sebatas atas dadanya. Mata Tom terbelalak, sebagaimana hausnya dia, ia tidak ingin menyakiti Harry.

"Harry, Tidak perlu. Aku masih kuat untuk berburu hewan untuk kuminum darahnya."  
"Kau harus minum, Tom. Kau sudah tampak lemah sekali. Tak heran kau pucat pasi seperti mayat di sekolah tadi! Tak apa, minum saja darahku." Sang vampire menggeleng,  
"Tidak, Harry. Aku–" kalimatnya terpotong oleh bibir lembut menyentuh miliknya. Harry memperdalam ciumannya di bibir kekasihnya, ia sangat merindukan sentuhan hangat nan lembut dari vampire yang telah merebut hatinya itu. Setelah beberapa saat, ia melepaskan bibir mereka, dikarenakan paru-paru mereka menjerit meminta udara. Harry tersenyum lembut pada kekasihnya, mengecup pipinya perlahan.

"Tak apa, aku percaya padamu. Aku percaya kau tidak akan menggunakan kekuatan yang kau dapat dari darahku untuk sesuatu yang buruk. Aku percaya padamu karena aku mencintaimu." Tom memandang Harry penuh keraguan,  
"Harry, aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak mau menyakitimu."  
"Aku juga tidak mau melihatmu menderita, Tom. _Please, it's okay_." Tom memandang leher jenjang Harry, lalu kembali menatap kekasihnya.  
Harry menutup kelopak matanya, bibirnya melengkungkan senyum manis, tidak ada rasa takut maupun keraguan terpancar darinya, Harry mempercayainya sepenuhnya. Tom menghela nafas, ia mengecup puncak kepala Harry. Bibirnya beralih pada leher kekasihnya, mengecupnya pelan.  
"Aku akan membuatnya tidak terlalu sakit." Bisiknya.

Hal berikutnya yang Harry rasakan adalah sepasang taring tajam menghujam kulitnya. Perih yang sekilas itu dengan cepat memudar, ia bisa merasakan Tom sedang menunggu sampai ia tidak merasakan rasa sakit.  
"Ahhh...L-Lanjutkan, aku tidak merasakan sakit lagi.." ucap Harry pelan. Ia merasakan darahnya terhisap keluar, menuju bibir lembut kekasihnya.  
Harry mengerang penuh hasrat oleh sensasi aneh tapi nikmat dari darahnya yang terhisap keluar. Setelah beberapa saat berlalu, Tom melepaskan bibirnya dari leher Harry, membelai luka gigitan dengan lidahnya, perlahan menyembukan luka tersebut sampai tak berbekas.  
"Aku tidak kebanyakan meminum darahmu, kan?" tanya Tom khawatir, Harry menggeleng sambil tersenyum.  
"Tidak, kok. Tenang saja. Kau sudah kenyang?" Tom tertawa, lengannya memeluk tubuh Harry.  
"Ya, aku sudah kenyang. Tapi tak apa 'kan, kalau aku meminta makanan penutup?" ujarnya seraya menjilat bibirnya. Harry menautkan alis pertanda ia tidak mengerti, sebelum ia sempat bertanya, Tom menggendongnya ala _Bridal Style, _dan meloncat keatas pohon pucat beberapa meter didepan mereka tanpa aba-aba.

Harry memekik kaget, membuat Tom terkekeh jahil. Mereka mendarat dengan mulus diatas dahan pohon, Tom menaruh Harry menyeringai penuh arti. "Sekarang, boleh aku menikmati makanan penutupnya?" tanpa menunggu jawaban, Tom menyerang bibir Harry dengan ganas, melumatnya tanpa ampun. Harry mengerang, bibirnya yang terbuka membuatkan celah masuk lidah Tom untuk mengeksplorasi dinding mulut Harry. Kedua lidah mereka beradu, bertarung memperebutkan kekuasaan. Tom berhasil mendominasi mulutnya hanya dalam hitungan detik. Keduanya melepaskan ciuman mereka, seolah tidak mengenal puas, bibir sang vampire menyerang leher Harry, memberikannya beberapa kecupan dan gigitan _playful._

"Tenang -_kiss- _saja, tak akan -_kiss- _kubuat bekas -_kiss- _yang terlihat kok." Kalimatnya tak menghentikan kegiatannya mengecup leher Harry, seolah ia tak sabar menunggu untuk berhenti menciumi leher jenjang kekasihnya hanya karena ia ingin berbicara. Harry hanya bisa tunduk dan mengerang penuh hasrat oleh kecupan dan gigitan ringan diatas kulit lehernya. Jemari Tom menyusup kebalik kemeja Harry, mencubit pelan _nipple _pemuda berkacamata tersebut_, _yang sontak membuatnya melengkungkan punggungnya seraya mendesah dan mengerang. Saat tangan Tom menarik-narik risleting jeansnya, Harry langsung memekik.  
"Tu-Tunggu! A-Aku belum siap!" pekiknya panik. Tom seketika langsung menarik tangannya kembali, membuat Harry merasa bersalah.  
"Maaf, harusnya aku tahu.." ucap Tom, Harry memeluknya erat.  
"Tak apa. Sebenarnya aku juga menginginkannya, tapi kurasa kau harus menunggu sampai aku benar-benar siap." Tom mengecup bibir Harry dengan ciuman simple namun lembut.  
"Aku rela bersabar menunggu seribu tahun sampai kau siap untuk itu."

Selama beberapa waktu, mereka hanya berbaring bersama diatas dahan pohon pucat, Harry berbaring diatas tubuh Tom, sementara sang vampire sendiri menikmati memainkan surai rambut kelam Harry dengan jemarinya, sesekali mengecupnya pelan. Mereka menatap bintang-bintang yang perlahan bermunculan, ranting dan dahan tak berdaun diatas mereka terlihat seperti jalan yang menghubungkan tiap bintang di cakrawala. Kadang mereka berbincang dengan obrolan ringan, saling adu menebak nama rasi bintang yang muncul dilangit, dan berakhir dengan kesunyian yang nyaman. Terhanyut dalam kesunyian hangat, hanay mendengarkan suara lembut detak jantung Harry. Jantung Tom sudah lama tidak berdetak lagi, dikarenakan ia adalah seorang vampire, mayat hidup yang meminum darah sebagai asupan nutrisi untuk tubuh kekal mereka. Tapi Harry tidak keberatan dengan itu.  
Suara Tom membuyarkan keheningan mereka.

"Harry," mulainya pelan. Harry mendongkakan kepalanya, menatap iris merah crimson yang terlihat bersinar didalam kegelapan.  
"Hm?" Tom mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Harry.  
"Bernyanyilah." Bisiknya.

Detak jantung Harry mengeras. _Bernyanyi? __Bernyanyi?_  
"Uhhh...kenapa?" Tom terkekeh.  
"Kau memang sudah melunasi hutangmu, tapi kau tidak memainkan biolamu padaku secara frontal. Jadi, aku ingin kau bernyanyi sebagai penggantinya."  
"Dasar licik." Sekali lagi, Tom tekekeh. Ia mengecup pipi Harry yang merona merah muda.  
"Ayolah, satu lagu saja, Lagu apa saja. Kalau permainan biolamu terdengar indah, aku bertaruh uang sakuku untuk sebulan kalau suaramu pasti bening."  
"Kalau begitu berikan aku uang sakumu untuk sebulan. Karena aku tidak pandai bernyanyi." Tom mengunci mulut kekasihnya dengan kecupan lembut.  
"_Just try once, _Aku tidak keberatan kalau suaramu sumbang sekalipun, aku hanya ingin dengar kau menyanyi. Sekali saja.."  
Ukh. Harry benci ini. Bukan masalahnya suaranya sumbang, tapi ia sudah lama sekali tidak bernyanyi. Ia tidak pernah bernyanyi lagi setelah kematian kedua orang tuanya, Uncle Vernon dan Aunt Petunia tidak mengizinkannya untuk bernyanyi, kalau ia bernyanyi sekalipun, mereka pasti akan menghukumnya dan mengatakan bahwa suaranya seperti sandal diseret –dan ia yakin mereka akan memuji suara Dudley, dan mengatakan suaranya seperti malaikat. Walau kenyataannya terdengar seperti suara babi yang terserempet mobil–, Ia terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatan lain untuk bernyanyi saat ia tinggal bersama Sirius.  
Harry menghela nafas pasrah, tak ada salahnya juga mencoba.  
"Baiklah, tapi jangan salahkan aku jika kau harus ke rumah sakit untuk melakukan operasi gendang telinga yang pecah." Tom mengangkat bahunya.  
"Tidak masalah." Balasnya enteng.  
Sekarang masalahnya, Lagu apa yang harus ia nyanyikan? Ia melirik liontinnya yang terkalung dilehernya. Kalau tidak salah, ia pernah nyanyikannya bersama ibunya, ia mengingat liriknya samar-samar, tapi setidaknya ia hapal beberapa bait. '_Lagu itu saja deh..' _bantinnya dalam hati.

Ia menarik nafas perlahan, dan mulai bernyanyi dengan selembut yang ia bisa.  
_"Deep in the starry night I can find a single light  
that warms my heart and soothe the pain  
and loneliness of this harsh and cold days_

_On this lonely existence, I've been waiting for someone  
to take me far away on a journey  
even if I don't know where to._

_Can you be that certain someone_  
_who accept the true me and take my hand_  
_out of this dark and empty lonely bird cage?_

_I have always been waiting for you,_  
_my precious prince. Embrace my whole,_  
_and become my dear destiny."_

Sebenarnya lagu itu panjang sekali, tetapi Harry hanya dapat mengingat liriknya sampai situ. Itupun ada lirik yang tak ia nyanyikan karena lupa. Maklumilah, sudah lama sekali ia tidak menyanyikannya.  
Tom bertepuk tangan, mencium pipinya.  
"Ha! Aku tidak tuli! Malah, aku sepertinya baru saja mendengar lantunan lagu malaikat! Suaramu indah, Harry! Kenapa kau harus meragukannya?" serunya girang. Harry memutar bola matanya, lalu mengecup pelan bibir kekasihnya.  
"Berlebihan."

Malam mulai menyelimuti mereka, Harry memunguti barang-barangnya yang tergeletak begitu saja di tanah.  
"Aku harus segera pulang, sebelum keluargaku sadar aku tidak ada di dalam kamarku."  
"Mau kuantar?"  
"Aku baru saja ingin memintamu mengantarku." Tom tertawa, mengecup puncak kepala Harry lagi, lalu mengangkat tubuhnya, menggendongnya ala pengantin lagi.  
Ia mencium pipi Harry yang merona merah.  
"Aku bersumpah, Harry. Cintaku ini tulus sepenuh hati, tak akan pernah sekalipun pudar. Dan jangan khawatir, aku sendiri yang akan menyelesaikan 'masalah' yang melanda kita sekarang. Aku tidak akan membiarkan apapun mengganggu cinta kita." Bisiknya lembut.  
Sebelum Harry dapat menanyakan apa maksud kekasihnya, Tom melompat jauh dengan cepat, membuyarkan kalimat yang akan ia keluarkan menjadi pekikan kaget yang disertai tawa jahil milik Tom.

* * *

**Author's Note :  
ahahahahahahehehheheheahahha hhehhehhahahahKRESSEK KRESSEK BZZZZTTT *Meledak*  
Okay...Authornya terlalu hyper belakangan ini, maklum lah..PR segudang...  
Ampuni saya! Saya sumpah nggak pernah nonton sinetron apapun! Cuma itu yang muncul dikepala saya! *digebuk massal*  
YAAAAK! Chapter ini emang kepanjangan, tapi seru 'kan?  
Aduh, si Tom, nyari kesempatan dalam kesempitan terus! Ayo Harry! Tonjok perutnya lagi! *Digetok*  
haahhh...lagu itu gak tau nyomot dari bagian otak saya yang mana. gaje? Iya, saya tahu...**

**Nah, untuk chapter berikutnya ada sesuatuuu gittuu *Syahrini Mode : On!* Yah, kalo ada kesalahan menulis, mohon dimaafkan ya? Ini malem-malem ngenyelesai-innya! Trims sudah membaca! Review yaach!  
Eh, btw guys, kalian mau endingnya ada MPREG atau nggak? terserah kalian, sih. Voting! Voting!  
**

**With love, From  
Lylul C:  
LylMccutie07**


	9. Family Matters

**Okaaaaaayyy...maaf telat update, soalnya sekarang sang author dalam kondisi labil. Plot chapter ini harus dipikirkan keras mau bagaimana -_-; ditambah writer's block sama jadwal padat sekolah...bikin pusssssiiiiiingggg!  
ah, tapi Lylul positive thinking aja, lagian para readers dan reviewers sedang menunggu~  
Ok! Kita mulai ceritanya! \(^w^)/**

* * *

======0======0======0======0======

The Dawn

Chapter 9 : Family Matters

======0======0======0======0======

Semburat cahaya putih lembut menyentuh kelopak matanya yang terpejam, cahaya yang terasa menusuk syaraf irisnya, membuat bola matanya terpaksa keluar dari awan mimpi yang menghalusinasikan pikirannya.

Tubuhnya terbaring pada sesuatu yang empuk, hangat, dan nyaman, jemarinya menelusur permukaan empuk yang hangat disekitarnya. Matanya menerjap-nerjap, pandangannya buram bagai tertutup selubung kaca berkabut, tangannya meraba-raba meja kecil disampingnya sampai indera perabanya itu menangkap lensa bundar kacamatanya, lalu mengenakannya.

Harry memandang pada sekelilingnya, sinar matahari menyeludup masuk kedalam kamarnya melalui celah pada gorden putih jendela balkonnya, seluruh ruangan yang terdominasi oleh warna merah, emas, dan putih tersebut terlihat redup dikarenakan lampu yang masih dimatikan. Kesimpulan dari apa yang dilihatnya adalah, ia berada diatas kasurnya, didalam kamarnya. Ia menoleh kesampingnya, Hedwig sedang tertidur didalam sangkarnya dengan damai.

_'Oh, tuhan. Tolonglah, janganlah kejam sekali ini padaku, jangan bilang apa yang terjadi waktu itu hanyalah mimpi.' _Bantin Harry miris dalam hatinya.

Diperhatikannya seluruh tubuh beserta seisi kamarnya dari atas ranjang;  
ia mengenakan kaus yang sama, jaketnya tersungkur disamping kakinya yang terlentang, kaus kaki yang sedikit lembab masih menempel pada kedua kakinya, sepatu botnya teronggok begitu saja di lantai, biolanya tersimpan aman didalam tempatnya diatas meja belajar. Yang membuat Harry tak kuasa untuk menahan tawa girang keluar dari mulutnya adalah secarik kertas kecil yang menggulung rapih didalam genggamannya, didalamnya tertulis sebuah kalimat yang menggunakan huruf sambung yang rapih, ditulis dengan tinta hitam elegan :

**_'I Love You Endlessly Without A Single Doubt. –T.R'_**

* * *

Draco menatap dengan mata penuh pertanyaan pada adiknya yang sedang berjalan berdampingan dengannya di lorong sekolah. Sebelumnya Harry terlihat murung dan tak bersemangat, sekarang tiba-tiba moodnya melonjak naik. Bukannya ia tidak suka melihat Harry bahagia, tapi perubahan moodnya sangat cepat dan benar-benar tidak terduga. Sirius, Remus, Narcissa dan Lucius amatlah lega melihat Harry kembali bersemangat. Mereka sangat khawatir selama sebulan penuh, melihat pemuda bermata zamrud itu terlihat suram, kesepian, dan jauh dari gapaian mereka. Dan mereka sangatlah bersyukur Harry kembali lagi menjadi dirinya sendiri yang penuh senyum dan semangat terpancar dari dirinya.

Sekarang, Harry sedang berjalan di koridor bersama Draco, dan berpisah saat Harry telah mencapai pintu kelasnya. Kali ini, pelajaran pertama adalah Matematika. Ia terlihat sangat antusias untuk mengikuti pelajaran, padahal Matematika adalah pelajaran yang paling disegani olehnya –Selain Fisika dan Kimia. Ron yang sedari tadi memperhatikan tingkah sahabatnya langsung bergidik ngeri,

"Harry, apa kau sudah ketularan penyakit akut kelompok kutu buku Ravenclaw? Atau Hermoine yang menyebarkannya padamu? Biasanya kau paling malas dengan pelajaran Matematika."

Harry menggeleng seraya memutar bola matanya dengan malas, "Tidak, Aku tidak sakit, Ron. dan tidak, aku _tidak _salah makan ataupun terbentur benda keras pagi tadi, aku hanya sedang bersemangat saja." Hermoine yang duduk disebelah Ron, mengangkat kepalanya dari buku yang ia baca, gadis itu menyunggingkan senyum padanya.

"Senang sekali bisa melihat senyum dan cahaya kehidupan dimatamu lagi, Harry. Apa terjadi sesuatu yang menggembirakan kemarin?" Harry mengangkat kedua bahunya, seraya memamerkan deretan gigi putihnya dengan cengiran khasnya.

"Umm..yah, bisa dibilang begitu. Malam yang sangat menyenangkan." Pipinya bersemu merah muda, dan tatapannya menerawang jauh tanpa bidikan tatap.

Wajah Ron memucat mendengarnya, "Oh, tidak. Jangan bilang kalau hubungan kau dan Malfoy naik tingkat dari saudara baptis ke yang lebih...ehm..._intim_?" Harry dan Hermoine membelalakan mata mereka hampir serempak.

"Apa?! Aku tidak melakukan hal seperti itu pada kakakku sendiri! Walau kami tidak punya hubungan darah, tapi tetap saja! Hubungan kami hanya sekedar kakak-adik! Tidak lebih!" Wajah Harry memerah padam karena kaget, jengkel, dan malu.

"Ronald Weasley! Ternyata otakmu itu sudah teracuni oleh hal-hal kotor seperti itu?! Tentu saja Harry tidak akan melakukan hal itu dengan kakaknya sendiri! Walau Malfoy tidak memiliki hubungan darah dengannya! Akan kulaporkan hal ini pada Mrs. Weasley!" jerit Hermoine tepat ditelinga Ron, berhubung letak kursi mereka bersebelahan.

"Tunggu! Aku hanya bercanda, Mione! Aku tidak serius! Jangan bilang apa-apa pada ibuku!" pekik Ron panik.

Harry mau tidak mau, terkekeh pada tingkah kedua sahabatnya yang sukses menarik perhatian seisi kelas. Mereka sudah seperti pasangan suami-istri yang hobi bertengkar.

"Hmm...Cinta pertama, ya?"

suara lembut nyaris sekencang bisikan tertangkap telinga pemuda beriris hijau tersebut. Harry menoleh dengan amat cepat –heran karena lehernya belum putus oleh gerakan kilat tersebut, menuju asal suara. Apayang matanya tangkap adalah sesosok gadis berambut pirang panjang, bola mata biru langit yang terlihat sedang berenang dalam angannya, menatap Harry penuh senyum simple. Dagunya bertumpu pada kedua telapak tangannya yang berdiri dengan siku pada meja Harry, tepat didepannya. Luna Lovegood, gadis dengan gaya unik eksentrik, namun jenius, adalah orang yang sekarang sedang ditatapnya, dan _vice versa_.

"E-Eh? Apa-Apa maksudmu, Luna?" ucap Harry saat ia menemukan kembali suaranya, tetap saja terdengar gagap walau sebesar apapun usahanya untuk membuat nadanya terdengar normal. Luna tersenyum penuh arti,

"Tak apa, Harry, Aku tak akan bilang siapa-siapa." Ujarnya seraya terus memberikannya senyuman simpul, menatapnya dengan mata yang seakan dapat menembus jiwanya.

"Senyum merekah dengan tatapan bagai menonton dunia sendiri karena membayangkan orang tersebut. Melirik jam sesekali, memohon kepada tuhan dalam batin untuk mempercepat jarum jam ke jam tepat saat istirahat untuk dapat melihatnya. Semangat membucah kembali dengan tiba-tiba, walau sebelumnya terpuruk dengan waktu yang tak sebentar. Tak bisa tidur karena pada akhirnya kenyataan terasa lebih indah daripada mimpimu. Haaaaah...indahnya merasakan cinta.." celoteh Luna, masih dengan tatapan _dreamy_ khasnya.

Pipi Harry memerah, ia melirik kedua sahabatnya, masih bertengkar sengit. Syukurlah. kalau mereka sampai dengar, ia tak akan sanggup menanggung malu. Dan tak disangka, Luna punya daya observasi yang luar biasa.  
"Kau tahu siapa orangnya?" bisik Harry. Luna tersenyum simple, namun terkesan misterius, seakan ia tahu segala rahasia dunia.

"Hmm..biarku ingat..Mata turqouise semi peridot, kulit pucat, surai cokelat gelap, tampan, genius, dan hobi menebar aura gelap dan dingin yang selalu sukses membuat merinding. Siapa yaa..?" Luna terkikik kecil saat melihat wajah lelaki didepannya bertambah merah, sampai ia merasa bisa memasak telur diatas wajah Harry.

"Ukh..bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Harry berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk menepis aliran darah yang terus berlomba mengisi pipinya. Luna mengangkat kedua bahunya tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada Harry.

"Oh, Gampang saja. Aku sekelas dengannya di pelajaran bahasa inggris dan kimia. Ia meledakan cairan eksperimennya minggu lalu, Sungguh sebuah pertanda kiamat saat orang itu gagal melakukan sesuatu, padahal biasanya ialah yang selalu sukses melakukan segalanya, sepertinya pikirannya sedang kacau karena ia terlihat bengong dengan ekspresi tak bersemangat." Harry merasa dadanya mengerat, penuh rasa bersalah karena telah membuat kekasihnya sangat khawatir sampai-sampai ia melakukan kesalahan pada sesuatu yang biasanya dapat ia lakukan semudah membalik telapak tangan.

"Juga kemarin aku sempat melirik buku catatannya pada jam pelajaran bahasa inggris, bukannya menulis tugas, tapi ia menulis sebuah nama yang dimiliki oleh orang yang sekarang aku tatap sekarang." Lanjut Luna, sambil melempar senyum girang di wajahnya pada Harry. "-Lalu tiba-tiba pagi ini, aku melihatnya berjalan di lorong menuju kelasnya dengan senyum dibibirnya, membuat murid kelas satu yang melihatnya lari terbirit-birit tak tentu arah karena trauma, dan murid kelas atas dan seangkatan melihatnya dengan ekspresi 'Oh-tuhan-apakah-ini-adalah-pertanda-datangnya-malapetaka?' diwajah mereka, seraya menjauh perlahan dari orang tersebut. "

Harry berani sumpah, ia melihat senyum simple nan inosen Luna berubah menjadi seringai nakal walau hanya sekedip.  
"Dan seperti yang aku katakan sebelumnya, Harry. Kau tak perlu cemas, rahasia sementaramu tersimpan aman denganku. Sebelum kau bertanya kenapa aku bilang 'rahasia sementara', adalah karena cepat atau lambat rahasia itu akan menjadi hal yang lazim di sekolah."  
Harry menunduk lesu dengan wajah semerah tomat, Luna terkekeh geli, Hermoine dan Ron masih bertengkar seperti kucing dan anjing, dan seisi kelas sibuk dengan kegiatannya masing-masing. Lalu Harry membantin dalam hati;

_'Ukh. Sepertinya Luna memang mengetahui seluruh rahasia dunia.'_

"Tapi ingat Harry, Jatuh cinta memang mudah, tapi untuk terus mencintai membutuhkan tenaga. Aku tahu kalau dia adalah 'makhluk gaib', dan kau pemilik darah yang bersih, pastinya kelurgamu yang juga 'makhluk gaib' sangat menentang ikatan yang kalian jalin. Jadi, perjuangkanlah perasaan kalian. janganlah menyerah ditengah jalan. Oke, Harry?" Harry hanya dapat melebarkan bola matanya, bagaimana–

Namun Luna memotong laju pikirannya dan langsung menjawab pertanyaan yang dilontarkan batinnya.  
"Kalau kau bertanya mengapa aku bisa tahu semua itu, adalah karena aku juga 'makhluk gaib', Harry. Aku seorang _Seer_, aku bisa melihat sedikit 'intipan' masa depan, walau itu berupa sebuah teka-teki yang harus dipecahkan sendiri. Itu juga yang membuatku memiliki daya observasi yang bagus dan sifat yang cukup bijaksana." Mengejutkan sekali ia bisa mengatakannya dengan enteng, sementara Harry terlihat seperti terkena _stroke _mendadak.

"Saranku untukmu adalah, Percayalah pada orang yang kau cintai, jangan pernah meragukannya, dan janganlah takut untuk mengeluarkan perasaanmu. Perjuangkanlah apa yang telah kalian mulai. Ini baru badai, kabut telah menunggu. Kalau kau mudur, maka janganlah ucapkan sepatah kata, kalau kau ingin maju dan menghadapi kabut bersamanya, katakanlah apa yang hatimu jeritkan padamu."

Harry tentu saja terkejut oleh informasi yang ia dapat. Luna Lovegood ternyata adalah seorang Seer. Wah, ini berita baru. Jangan-jangan separuh penduduk sekolah ini adalah makhluk supernatural? Mungkin saja. Dan ia juga bingung dengan saran yang diberikan temannya. Katakan apa yang hatimu jeritkan jika ingin maju? Apa maksudnya?

* * *

Bel berdering untuk yang kedua kali dalam sehari, menandakan waktu istirahat untuk seluruh murid. Seperti biasa, Harry menunggu sampai adu seruduk di koridor mereda. Kali ini Hermoine tidak menemaninya karena harus mengembalikan buku secepatnya ke perpustakaan, Ron seperti biasa nekat menyeruduk, Harry berakhir dengan dirinya masih duduk manis didalam kelas Fisika sendirian, menunggu redanya antrian sembako masal. Ia menghela nafas, seharian ia tidak melihat kekasihnya di lorong sekolah, rasanya bosan dan sepi. Karena merasa terlalu lama, ia memutuskan untuk membaca buku musik untuk pelajaran seni yang akan dimulai setelah jam istirahat nanti.

Kesibukan membaca not balok pada buku musiknya terbuyarkan oleh suara ketukan kaca yang juga membuyarkan keheningan pada kelas kosong yang ia tempati. Menoleh kesekeliling, tiada seorangpun yang mengetukan benda pada sebuah kaca ataupun gelas. Ketukan kaca itu terulang lagi, kali ini arahnya dari samping kirinya. Ia menoleh menuju jendela pada samping kelas, pemandangannya terutup oleh gorden putih yang menutupi kaca jendela tersebut. Harry mendekati jendela, ketukan itu memang berasal dari jendela itu,. Karena sekali lagi, ketukan-ketukan kaca itu terulang lagi dari balik jendela.

'_Mungkin hanya burung gagak, mereka 'kan memang hobi mengetuk-ngetuk benda yang menarik bagi mereka_ ' pikir Harry. Saat ia membuka gorden, bukannya sosok kecil seekor burung hitam yang ia lihat, melainkan pemuda bersurai cokelat gelap dan beriris merahlah yang matanya tangkap. Duduk berjongkok di ambang jendela, tangannya memegang erat bingkai jendela tersebut, Seraya memamerkan senyum nakal di wajahnya.

Harry memekik kaget –syukurlah tidak terdengar feminin–, lalu membekap mulutnya. Melihat kesekeliling, tiada seorangpun yang menyaksikan maupun mendengarnya, Ia menghela nafas lega. Tunggu, Lega? Belum!  
Ia membuka jendela yang didesain membuka kesamping tersebut, memberikan kekasihnya tatapan tajam yang garang.

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?! Kau bisa jatuh, Idiot! Pintu itu tidak dibangun hanya untuk hiasan! Kalau sampai ada orang yang melihat bagaimana?! Dasar nekat kau, Tom!" pemuda yang dibentak hanya terkekeh, lalu mengecup pipi Harry.

"Aku tak mungkin jatuh, _love. _Aku ini vampire. dan alasan mengapa aku tidak menggunakan pintu dikarenakan aku tak bisa menggapainya, yang disebabkan oleh ulah kakakmu tercinta dan pengikut setianya memblokir jalanku menuju kelasmu. Jadi kupikir, 'Hey, kenapa tidak lewat jendela saja?'. Lagipula tak akan ada yang bisa melihatnya, karena sekolah kita ini dibangun di atas tebing. Dan jendela kelas ini menghadap ujung tebing yang dibawahnya terdapat sebuah danau besar. Jadi kemungkinan seseorang dapat melihatku itu mustahil." Harry mendengus kesal.

"Justru karena letak jendelanya yang membuatku nyaris pingsan saking takutnya kau akan terjatuh! Kau tepat berada diatas danau hitam yang relatif besar dan sangat dalam! Kalau kau jatuh, aku bersumpah demi tuhan, akan kubunuh kau di _After Life _nanti!" bentaknya sepenuh hati. Tapi sungguh, ia khawatir kekasihnya dapat jatuh kapan saja dari tempatnya berteger. Walau Tom adalah seorang vampire sekalipun. Persetan dengan keabadian yang dimiliki makhluk gaib penghisap darah! Tetap saja kekasihnya itu bisa cedera parah dan merasakan rasa sakit luar biasa dari insiden yang tak dapat dihindari itu! dan Harry benci melihat Tom terluka.

Tom memberinya tatapan bersalah, mendekatkan wajahnya dengan milik yang lain, dan mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut.  
"Maaf sudah membuatmu takut, _love. _Tapi apa boleh buat, ini opsi terakhir yang aku miliki untuk dapat melihat wajah manismu lagi. Kakakmu dan teman-temannya seharian penuh mati-matian memaksa menjauhkanku darimu, membuatku nyaris gila dan hampir berinisiatif menggorok leher mereka semua."

Harry hanya dapat tersenyum mendengarnya. Saat salah satu telapak tangan kekasihnya menangkup sisi wajahnya, ia membiarkan wajahnya bersandar pada sentuhan lembut yang dapat menghanyutkan pikirannya. Kelopak matanya terpejam saat ibu jari kekasihnya mengusap pipinya pelan, Tom menghela nafas.

"Entah sudah berapa kali aku mengucapkannya, tapi aku tetap tidak bosan mengatakan bahwa aku sungguh amat beruntung dapat memilikimu.." gumamnya, dan meluncurkan kecupan lembut lagi pada puncak kepala Harry.

Wajah Harry meluap panas, Tom terkekeh lagi, membuat Harry menggembungkan pipinya karena kesal dan juga salah satu usahanya untuk menghentikan aliran deras darah yang mengisi pipinya.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang perlu kau sampaikan padaku sampai kau nekat menerobos jendela untuk bertemu denganku?" tanya Harry, alih-alihnya untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan.

Tom memeluk kekasihnya, membenamkan wajahnya pada leher jenjang Harry.  
"Apakah aku membutuhkan alasan untuk menemui orang yang kucintai?" celetuk Tom. Harry menaikan sebelah alisnya dan menggeleng pelan, lengannya balas memeluk kekasihnya, membuat Tom tersenyum didalam pelukan mereka.

"Jadi...tidak ada masalah?"

Tom menghela nafas, "_Well, _aku belum bilang _tidak ada._"  
detak jantung Harry mengeras, ia khawatir akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk. Oh, tidak. Sudah cukup penderitaannya selama sebulan, ia tak menginginkan sebuah alasan baru untuk tidak bersama dengan kekasihnya lagi.  
Tom mengeluarkan tawa pelan dari bibirnya, mengalirkan getaran lembut pada kulit leher Harry.

"Tenang saja, masalahnya tidak terlalu berat kok. Kita masih bisa bertemu, hubungan kita juga tidak akan terancam karena aku akan menyelesaikan '_Family Matters' _kita." Ia mengecup leher Harry, melepaskan kepalanya dari rebahan pada leher kekasihnya, dan melayangkan ciuman lembut pada bibir merah Harry.

Entah berapa menit telah berlalu mereka terus menautkan kedua bibir mereka bersama, mereka tidak peduli, waktu selalu berhenti berputar saat mereka bersatu. Seperti sihir. Tom melepaskan ciuman mereka, nafas memburu, bibir terbuka, mata terkunci pada satu sama lain.  
"_Let's end what we started, together." _Bisik Tom, sebelum ia mengecup dahi Harry lembut, dan melompat pergi dari ambang jendela. Meninggalkan kekasihnya dengan hati kusut dipenuhi seribu pertanyaan.

* * *

Suara goresan pensil bertautan dengan kertas menyelubungi seisi ruangan yang sunyi, hanya ada seorang pemuda berambut hitam malam duduk menulis sebuah not lagu diatas kasurnya dengan seekor burung hantu berbulu putih didalam sangkarnya yang sedang menyantap makanannya dengan bersuka ria. Harry menyomot potongan _Treacle Tart_ pada piring yang diletakan disampingnya tanpa berhenti menulis not lagu disecarik kertas not balok, giginya mengunyah kue tersebut, mengecap rasa manis di lidahnya.  
Walau terlihat fokus pada kertas berisi not balok biolanya, pikirannya terhanyut pada kejadian tempo hari.

Pertama; Luna, temannya di kelas matematika menyatakan bahwa dirinya adalah seorang _Seer. _Memberinya saran untuk mengatakan teriakan hatinya jika ingin maju. Entah apa artinya, nanti juga ia bakal tahu sendiri selang waktu berlalu.

Kedua; Kekasihnya nekat masuk ke kelasnya lewat jendela demi bertemu dengannya, lalu mengatakan ia akan menyelesaikan masalah yang menghadang mereka untuk tetap bersama. Apa yang akan Tom lakukan? Harry hanya dapat berdoa kekasihnya tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang membahayakan nyawa. _Well, _walaupun secara teori Tom tidak memiliki jiwa lagi.

"Aaaah! Bosaaaann!" eluhnya. Harry membiarkan tubuhnya tertarik gravitasi, punggungnya menimpuk kasurnya dengan keras, kepalanya tepat mengenai bantal empuk kesayangannya. Tepat pada saat itu, seseorang mengetukan kepalan tangannya pada pintu kamar Harry dengan lembut. Tanpa meminta jawaban sang pemilik kamar, orang yang mengetuk membuka pintu dan memasuki ruangan tersebut.

"Hey, Harry. Bosan?" Sapa pemuda berambut pirang platina yang memasuki ruangan pribadinya. Harry mendengus,  
"Sekalian saja tak usah mengetuk, Dray. Tak ada gunanya kau mengetuk dengan sopan kalau kau langsung masuk tanpa menunggu jawaban." Protes Harry dengan nada mengejek. Draco mengerlingkan matanya,

"Aku malas kembali mengulang adegan mengetuk, membuka, dan memasuki kamarmu. Aku sudah terlanjur masuk, jadi kita anggap saja kau sudah memberi izin aku memasuki kamarmu." Harry mengerlingkan bola matanya,  
"Terserah,"

Draco mempersilahkan dirinya sendiri untuk duduk diatas ranjang adiknya, duduk tepat menghadap Harry. Setelah beberapa menit terlewati dengan hening canggung, Draco membuyarkan hening tersebut dengan memulai pembicaraan.  
"Jadi..kau bosan?" Ia mengambil salah satu potongan _Treacle tart _dari piring, Harry memelototinya dengan tajam.  
"Jangan mengambil _treacle tart_-ku tanpa izin Draco, kau tahu itu adalah hukum penting di ruangan ini. Dan ya, aku memang bosan. **_Sangat _**bosan." Jawabnya penuh sarkasme. Kakaknya sama sekali tidak bergeming mendengar nada sarkasme dan pelototan tajam menusuk jiwa dari adiknya tercinta.

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi makan pizza malam ini? Bersama Remus dan Sirius tentunya. Severus ada dibawah, ia datang berkunjung. Jadi mungkin ia akan ikut bersama kita. Bagaimana? Mau?" Harry sidikit terkejut mendengar ayah baptis ketiganya datang berkunjung, jarang sekali Severus mengunjungi mereka. Berhubung ia adalah pengajar yang super sibuk setiap harinya. Kalau Severus berkunjung, itu artinya ada alasan tertentu atau mereka sedang beruntung mendapat perhatiannya.

Harry menyengir senang, "Ya, oke. Aku akan kebawah nanti, mau membereskan ini." Menunjuk kertas-kertas not lagu didepan mereka. Draco tersenyum, si pirang beranjak dari tempatnya berdiam lalu mengacak rambut Harry yang memang sudah acak-acakan dari sananya. Kemudian berjalan menuju pintu.

"Aku tunggu dibawah ya!" ucap Draco sebelum keluar dari kamar adiknya.

Harry beranjak dari tempatnya, tangannya menyapu kertas-kertas not lagu yang berserakan begitu saja di kasurnya, merapikannya, lalu meletakan tumpukan kertas tersebut diatas meja belajarnya.

Baru saja ia akan memberi air pada mangkuk air Hedwig, ia mendengar raungan –atau lebih tepatnya jeritan– seseorang dari lantai bawah. Yang ia kenali betul pemiliknya adalah seorang pemuda bersurai pirang keperakan berkulit dan beriris pucat yang selalu ia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri.  
Dari balik pintu, ia bisa mendengar dengan jelas teriakan memekikan telinga milik Draco yang berasal dari lantai bawah;

**_"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN DISINI, DAN BAGAIMANA KAU BISA MASUK?!"_**

Harry mengerenyitkan dahi menandakan keheranannya. Memang, ia pernah mendengar Draco meraung-raung kencang kencang seperti itu sering kali ia dengar saat kakaknya itu melihat dirinya terluka atau sedang marah besar, terlebih pada sesuatu yang ia benci. Tapi tak pernah, dalam eksistensinya, ia mendengar Draco berteriak sekencang itu. Ia terdengar amat murka. Ia juga sempat mendengar kata berwarna-warni dilontarkan oleh Sirius. Satu hal yang menyangkut dipikiran Harry sekarang :

_Apa yang terjadi dibawah sana?_

Ia memang sering mendengar Sirius mengumpat, kau pikir darimana Harry mendapatkan kata 'sialan', 'terkutuk', dan semacamnya lagi terlontar dari mulutnya saat ia sedang kesal? Tapi kalau Draco sampai terdengar semarah itu pasti ada sesuatu yang _sangat _tidak beres. Maka dengan itu, Harry berjalan keluar dari kamarnya, menuruni tangga menuju aula utama mansion, ia yakin tempat itulah darimana asal suara-suara itu.

Seperti dugaannya, asal suara itu memang dari aula utama mansion. Namun, ia tidak menduga ia akan melihat sosok pemuda berkulit pucat, bersurai cokelat gelap dengan kedua iris merah darah menyala, berdiri dengan ekspresi tenang yang tak terbaca berhadapan dengan ketiga ayah baptisnya dan kakaknya. Keluarganya memasang kuda-kuda untuk bersiap bertarung, kecuali Severus yang masih berdiri tanpa bergeming, terlihat sendang menilai keadaan.

Harry mematung ditempatnya, bungkam seribu bahasa. Sampai pemuda beriris merah itu menatap matanya, ia mendapatkan suaranya kembali.  
"T-Tom?"

Suaranya terdengar tidak lebih keras dari sebuah bisikan, namun sepertinya berkat pendengaran tajam milik _Shifters _dan _Weres, _ayah-ayah dan kakak baptisnya memutar kepala mereka dengan cepat menuju Harry.

"Harry!" seru mereka nyaris bersamaan.

Draco dengan sigap melesat cepat melindungi Harry dengan lengan kanannya terbentang tepat didepan si pemuda berkacamata, tubuhnya memasang berdiri tegap menantang, bersiap untuk menyerang jika terancam, geram rendah terdengar dari kerongkongannya, gigi taringnya terlihat sedikit memanjang dan meruncing, menggeretak seperti anjing yang menggeram.

"Tenang saja, Harry. Kami akan melindungimu." Bisik Draco padanya. Tapi Harry tidak terlalu mendengarkan perkataan kakaknya, perhatiannya sepenuhnya ada pada kekasihnya yang berhadapan langsung dengan ketiga ayahnya. Wajah Harry pucat pasi, ia panik, sekarang ia tak mungkin menyakinkan keluarganya untuk melepaskan Tom jika keadaan sudah tidak terkontrol lagi.

Sirius menggeram, "Aku tidak tahu kau segitu menginginkan darah anak baptisku, sampai kau nekat memasuki rumah penuh dengan _shifter _dan juga _weres._ Kusarankan kau untuk pergi secepatnya dari rumahku, dan jangan pernah mengganggu anakku lagi sebelum terjadi pertumpahan darah yang tak dapat dihindari diantara kita." Tom terlihat tidak bergeming pada tatapan pembunuh yang dilontarkan Sirius,

"Maaf, sayangnya saya belum bisa pergi karena belum menyelesaikan permasalahan yang merupakan alasan mengapa saya berada disini. Dan untuk pernyataan sebelumnya, Tidak. Saya _tidak _menginginkan anak anda karena darahnya. Darah suci maupun bukan, saya menginginkannya karena cinta, Bukan hasrat fisik." Ucap pemuda beriris darah tersebut dengan tenang.

"Jangan berbohong, vampire busuk! Kami tahu itu hanyalah akal bulusmu untuk mendapatkan Prongslet kami! Jangan pikir kau dapat membodohi kami! Kami sudah sering menjumpai vampire tukang akting murahan sepertimu, berusaha mengambil Harry dari kami hanya untuk mendapatkan darah sucinya yang dapat memberikan kekuatan pada makhluk hina sepertimu!" semprot Sirius.

"Saya tidak berbohong, seperti yang saya katakan, saya _tidak _menginginkan Harry karena darahnya, saya menginginkannya karena saya mencintainya tulus sepenuh hati." Balas Tom dengan nada dingin menusuk.

Remus mendengus, "Banyak yang bilang seperti itu saat berusaha menyakinkan kami, sudah terdengar kuno sekali ditelinga." Ujarnya tak kalah menusuk.

"Kau menghipnotis Harry untuk membuatnya melakukan perintahmu bukan? Sampai ia memberikan darahnya padamu dan membuat bibir perawannya ternodai oleh mulut mayat busukmu itu! Ia juga sampai kehilangan semangat hidupnya selama sebulan, itu pasti ulahmu!" tuduh Draco. Tom memicingkan matanya, menatap Draco penuh amarah.

"Aku. Tidak. Pernah. Menghipnotisnya. Aku sudah menjadi abu sebelum dapat mengontrol pikirannya."

"Ya, dan kau akan menjadi abu sebentar lagi." ucap Remus. Tom tidak bereaksi, ia sudah siap dengan ancaman akan dibakar hidup-hidup jika ia tak berhasil berbicara pada mereka. Harry baru akan berteriak agar mereka tidak melakukannya, tapi suaranya tertelan kembali saat kekasihnya tanpa takut mengeluarkan suaranya,

"Saya tidak takut dibakar hidup-hidup, saya sudah siap dengan resiko itu. namun, saya tidak akan menyesal dengan keputusan ini, yang terpenting saya sudah mengatakan bahwa saya mencintai Harry tanpa hasrat lain selain menyayanginya sepenuh hati." Ucapnya lantang dan tegas, penuh keyakinan.

Ruangan sunyi senyap mendengarnya, Harry sekilas mendapat harapan bahwa mereka sedikit teryakini oleh peryataan Tom. Namun harapannya segera pupus secepat munculnya.

"Jangan kau pikir bisa menyakinkan kami semudah itu. Kalau kau memang ingin dipanggang, maka kau akan dipanggang. Siapkan apinya!" seru Sirius. Yang benar saja.

Jeritan yang sebelumnya terendam didalam tenggorokannya, kini kembali ke pangkal lidahnya. "Jangan! Jangan! Hentikan! Jangan bunuh dia! Biarkan dia pergi, hapus memorinya kalau mau, dan transfer aku ke sekolah lain! Tapi kumohon, jangan bunuh dia!" teriak Harry. Ia tak peduli jika suaranya kelewat kencang dan melengking, ia begitu putus asa untuk menggenggam erat perasaannya, tapi lebih baik patah hati daripada melihat kematian orang yang telah merebut hatinya.

"Harry, dia telah memanipulasimu, sadarlah! Ia tidak benar-benar menyayangimu!" desah Draco.

"Aku tidak dimanipulasi olehnya, Draco! Aku sendiri yang mendekatinya! Dan aku menyayanginya, jadi jangan bunuh dia! Aku mencintainya Dray!" bentak Harry. Keluarganya memandangi Harry dengan keterkejutan terpampang jelas pada mata mereka.

"Oh, Harry.." ujar Remus lirih, suaranya dipenuhi kekhawatiran.

"Sudah kuduga seharusnya aku menaruhmu di Durmstrang! Vampire ini membawa pengaruh yang buruk untukmu!" raung Sirius. Draco memandanginya dengan bola mata yang melebar terkejut. sementara Severus tak mengucapkan sepatah kata, hanya memandang Harry dengan ekspresi tak terbaca, Namun matanya berkilat aneh. Harry menduga mungkin Severus kecewa padanya. Dia hanya dapat menunduk lesu, ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Ia mencintai Tom, dan tak ingin melukainya. Namun di lain sisi, ia juga tak ingin keluarganya mengkhawatirkannya dan terlukai oleh ego-nya. Keluarga, atau cinta? Pilihan yang amat sulit.

Sirius membalikkan wajahnya lagi kehadapan satu-satunya vampire didalam ruangan, menusuknya dengan pandangan penuh kebencian yang garang.  
"Aku tak akan pernah memaafkanmu karena telah memanipulasi anak baptisku! Entah metode apa yang kau berikan padanya yang membuat Harry menurutimu, tapi masa bodoh dengan itu! akan kubunuh kau dengan tanganku sendiri!" raungnya. Tubuhnya bertransformasi menjadi sosok anjing besar berbulu hitam kelam, dan tanpa aba-aba, ia langsung menerjang ke arah Tom.

Semuanya terlihat seakan waktu memperlambat lajunya, Harry melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Sirius menerjang menuju kekasihnya dengan kecepatan penuh. Cakar runcing yang panjang menyembul keluar dari kakinya, rahang terbuka lebar siap menengkram. Tom tidak dapat menghindar, kemudian waktu tiba-tiba menancapkan gas, sabetan tajam kuku seekor anjing ganas dengan mulus menciptakan luka goresan panjang pada dada bidangnya. Rahang Sirius menancap pada bahu Tom, taring –taring tajam menembus kain pakaiannya dan kulitnya, menancap dalam didalam dagingnya. Darah merembes keluar dengan deras dari kulit yang dipaksa terekspos, cairan merah pekat berlomba menodai pakaiannya.

Tom mengerang keras, sekuat tenaga berusaha melepaskan diri dari serangan Sirius yang menggeram dan menggonggong ganas. Harry meneriakan kata-kata permintaan pada Sirius untuk menghentikannya, namun tak sepatah katapun dihiraukan ayahnya. Draco merangkulnya lembut, berusaha menangkannya.

"Shh..Harry, ini semua kami lakukan demi kebaikanmu. Kami tak ingin kau dibutakan oleh semua kebohongannya, kami tak ingin kau terluka." Bisiknya lirih.  
_Demi kebaikannya? Kebohongan? Tak ingin ia terluka? Ini bukan demi kebaikannya, ia tak menginginkan ini terjadi. Kalau ini kebohongan, untuk apa Tom nekat memasuki rumah penuh bahaya demi dirinya? Dan ia sudah cukup terluka merasakan semua ini._

_"Percayalah pada orang yang kau cintai, jangan pernah meragukannya" _  
Suara Luna membisik lembut diingatannya.

Harry menonton bagaimana kekasihnya berusaha melepaskan diri, tapi ia tak menyerang sekalipun. Apakah Tom sengaja melakukannya karena ia tahu Harry tak ingin ayahnya terluka?

Kekasihnya diserang dengan cakaran dan tengkraman membambi buta, Tom hanya dapat menepis serangan dengan silangan kedua tangannya dan kegesitan gerakan tubuhnya menghindari kuku-kuku dan taring tajam Sirius.

_"Perjuangkanlah apa yang telah kalian mulai. Ini baru badai, kabut telah menunggu. Kalau kau mudur, maka janganlah ucapkan sepatah kata,"_

Perlahan, ia mulai mengerti apa yang Luna katakan padanya tempo hari. Ia melepaskan diri dari rangkulan lembut Draco, menerjang menuju ayah dan kekasihnya yang bertarung sengit.

_"-kalau kau ingin maju dan menghadapi kabut bersamanya, katakanlah apa yang hatimu jeritkan padamu."_

Tom terbanting ke sisi ruangan, pundaknya bertubrukan pada tembok dengan keras, tubuhnya meluncur turun ke lantai dengan lemas. Ia masih sadar, tapi sudah tidak kuat lagi menahan bobot tubuhnya. Sebelum Sirius benar-benar menghabisinya, Harry menaruh dirinya sendiri diantara mereka.

"Hentikan Sirius! Apa kau tidak melihat ia sudah sekarat dan tidak sanggup melawan lagi?! Demi tuhan, ia bahkan tidak berusaha meluncurkan serangan padamu! Aku tahu ini egois, tapi aku benar-benar mencintainya! Aku tidak peduli jika dia monster sekalipun! Persetan dengan statusku sebagai keturunan darah suci Eve! Aku hanya ingin bersamanya, apa itu serakah bagimu?! Dia nekat memasuki bangunan penuh bahaya demi berbicara dengan kalian untuk menyelesaikan masalah dengan damai, tapi kalian main serang dan mencaci-maki tanpa mendengarkannya! Sikap apa itu?! Bahkan Troll saja tidak sudi melakukannya!" bentak Harry. Sirius membatu ditempatnya, Draco dan dua ayahnya yang lain juga dengan keadaan yang sama.

Harry segera menghampiri vampire yang tersungkur lemas dilantai, memeluknya erat, menenggelamkan kepalanya dibelahan leher sang vampire, mengusap-usap belakang kepalanya dengan lembut, Menggumamkan kalimat menenangkan, penyesalan, permintaan maaf, dan kasih sayang bertubi-tubi. Tom mengelus pundak Harry lembut, menggumamkan kata 'Tidak apa', 'Tenang saja', 'Aku baik-baik saja" untuk menenangkan kekasihnya.

Sirius dan Draco bungkam seribu bahasa, Remus memandang mereka penuh penyesalan, sementara Severus masih dengan ekspresi datarnya, terlihat sedang menilai apa yang dilihatnya dalam diam.

Sunyi senyap menyelubungi seisi ruangan, hanya terdengar rintihan sakit Tom dan gumaman lembut Harry. Sirius akhirnya angkat bicara setelah bertransformasi menjadi wujud manusianya kembali.  
"Apakah kau melakukan sesuatu padanya, vampire? menghipnotis, mencuci otak, atau semacamnya?"  
Harry hendak membantah, namun langsung terputus setelah sebuah suara setajam es memasuki pembicaraan.

"Ia tidak melakukan apa-apa terhadap Harry. Vampire itu tidak bisa menghipnotis seseorang maupun mencuci otak mereka."

Pemilik suara dingin itu adalah Severus. Akhirnya ia berbicara setelah sekian lama berdiam diri. Serempak, seluruh perhatian teralih pada pria berhidung bengkok tersebut.

"Mata vampire itu dikutuk. Biasanya para vampire dapat menghipnotis mangsa mereka, namun ada yang berbeda padanya. Matanya memiliki kelainan yang membuatnya tidak dapat memanipulasi pikiran orang lain. Dan dari memorinya, tidak ada ingatan yang menunjukan ia memanipulasi Harry. Semua ia lakukan dengan kemauannya sendiri, ia tidak tahu bahwa Harry adalah keturunan Eve sebelumnya. Ia mendekati Harry karena tertarik dengan sifatnya, bukan karena fisiknya. Ia mencintai Harry dengan tulus."

Semua menatap Severus penuh kebingungan, ketidakpercayaan, dan keterkejutan. Ia balik menatap mereka dengan ekspresi datar yang anehnya membuat mereka semua merinding ngeri.

"Apakah kalian melupakan fakta bahwa aku adalah seorang _Mind-Reader_? Riddle disini datang dengan maksud meminta kepercayaan kalian untuk menjaga Harry, dan meminta persetujuan kita dengan hubungan mereka. Apa yang kumaksud dengan 'kita' adalah Sirius, Remus dan diriku sendiri." Ucapnya dengan nada datar tak beremosi lagi. Tom meringis sakit sebelum mengangkat bicara.

"Ya, dan saya hanya meminta persetujuaan kalian terhadap hubungan kami, tak lebih. Jika kalian ingin saya untuk tidak meminum darah Harry, akan kulakukan tanpa syarat. Kalau saya melanggarnya tanpa seizin Harry atau kalian, anda semua memiliki hak untuk membinasakan jasad saya. Saya melakukan ini karena Harry terlihat amat tersiksa tidak dapat bertemu dengan saya karena takut saya akan mati, ia juga tak berani membangkang dibelakang kalian semua karena ia juga menyanyangi keluarganya. Jadi, jika diperbolehkan, saya ingin meminta persetujuan hubungan kami dan kepercayaan untuk mendapatkan kewajiban menjaga Harry dengan sumpah tak terputus untuk menjaga turunan darah suci yang kalian miliki, itu saja. Jika anda menolak, saya tidak keberatan, dan akan menjauh dari Harry selamanya."

Semua terperangah oleh ucapan Tom, kecuali Severus tentunya, karena ia sudah membaca pikiran sang vampire. Sirius memalingkan wajahnya untuk menatap Severus dengan mata ganas.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi, Snivellus?! Kalau kau bilang sebelumnya, aku tidak perlu melakukan pekerjaan kotor seperti tadi!" raungnya. Severus hanya mendengus seraya menatap balik dengan mata tajam.

"Aku juga baru bisa memasuki pikirannya setelah Harry menghentikanmu. Pikiran vampire itu sulit untuk dimasuki, apalagi jika sedang sibuk melakukan sesuatu yang tak dapat mereka kontrol. Salahmu saja yang main serang seenaknya." tukas Severus, Sirius menggeram rendah memberi peringatan. Harry berdeham, mengambil perhatian mereka kembali.

"Jadi..keputusan kalian..?" ujarnya takut-takut. Ia khawatir mereka akan menolak proposal yang diberikan Tom. Severus yang pertama berbicara,

"Aku tidak keberatan, Harry. Lagipula aku tahu ia benar-benar tulus mencintaimu, dan juga ini menambah bantuan untuk melindungimu."

Remus melagkah maju untuk menatap Tom lebih jelas.  
"Apa kau serius tentang perasaanmu terhadap Harry? Apakah kau bersumpah tidak akan pernah menyakitinya?" Tom balik menatap manusia serigala didepannya dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Aku bersumpah demi seluruh eksistensiku. Dan aku serius terhadapnya." Remus menyunggingkan senyum hangat padanya.

"Kalau begitu, titip dia jika kami tidak ada disana untuk mengawasi, ya? Tapi jika kau mengambil darahnya tanpa seizin kami atau Harry, kupastikan akan membuatmu menderita sepanjang hidup abadimu. Mengerti?" Tom mengangguk tegas, Remus mengalihkan pandangannya pada Sirius.

Pria dengan wujud _shifter _anjing itu menatap Tom dengan keras, Harry menatapnya dengan pandangan memelas. Sirius menghela nafas berat.

"Baiklah. Aku izinkan. Tapi kuperingatkan kau, vampire. Jangan coba-coba membangkang dibelakang kami, atau kau tidak akan pernah melihat matahari esok hari lagi. Dan, maaf soal lukanya.." ia menggumam dengan nada bersalah di kalimat akhir, Tom mengangguk mengerti. Harry tersenyum lebar mendengarnya, namun ini belum berakhir. Masih ada satu suara yang belum terdengar.

Draco memandang mereka berdua dengan ekspresi tidak terbaca, menatap Tom dengan pandangan mengintimidasi. Matanya melirik Harry yang masih gusar menunggu jawaban kakaknya. Ia kembali menatap Tom dengan tajam.

"Kau sakiti adikku sedikit saja, Riddle, maka aku secara pribadi akan membakar jasadmu. Dengan berat hati, aku mengizinkan. Mum pasti akan sangat antusias untuk menemuimu." Ujarnya seraya menghela karbondioksida keluar dengan dramatis.

Kali ini senyum Harry mengembang dengan amat besar, ia menerjang kakaknya dan memeluknya erat.  
"Terima kasih. Terima kasih. Terima kasih! Love you Dray!" ucapnya girang. Draco mau tidak mau tersenyum, membalas pelukan Harry.

"Kebahagiaanmu adalah yang terpenting, _lil' bro. _Akan kupotong kemaluannya kalau ia berani macam-macam." Harry tertawa, lalu memeluk kakaknya lebih erat.

Setelah beberapa saat saling berpelukan, Harry melepaskan pelukan mereka berdua, kemudian menghampiri kekasihnya, berlutut didepannya, dan memeluknya erat.

"_I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you!_" gumamnya bagai mantra, Tom tersenyum padanya.

"_I love you too, more than anything_." Dengan sedikit tarikan dari Tom, bibir mereka bertautan lembut.

Beberapa saat ciuman panas kemudian, mereka melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Harry terkekeh gembira, Tom hanya tersenyum karena masih lemas dengan banyak luka disekujur tubuhnya. Sunyi kemudian terpecah saat Draco berkata;

"Jadi, pizzanya dipesan lewat telepon saja ya?"

Dan tawapun membahana di ruangan tersebut.

* * *

**A/N : **

**Huaaaaaaaaaaa! Akhirnya selesai juga masalah keluarganya! Weew, selamat Tom, Harry, hubungan kalian direstui juga! Hahahhahahaha! Oh, iya. bagian yang _'Let's end what we stared, together.' _yang diucapin Tom itu nyomot dari film Harry Potter yang ke-7 (itu lhooo, yang waktu Harry sama Voldemort _freefall _di_ Battle of Hogwarts XD) _bedanya, di film, Harry yang ngucapin itu...XDDDD  
eeeiiiittttsss! Bukan berarti chapter berikutnya itu ending lhoooo! Masih banyak lagi chapter yang menunggu sampai benar-benar final! Penyiksaan kalian masih belum berakhir sodara-sodara! Muahahahaha! *Ditempeleng*  
Tunggu chapter berikutnya ya! Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan menulis!**

**With many love, Lylul ^3^  
LylMccutie07.**


	10. Roses

**Mwahahahahahahaha! Lylul berhasil membuat cheesy chapter yang super sweeeett! *dibacok* Chapter ini tidak ada konflik, kalian bersenang ria saja membacanya, oke? WARNING! Disini banyak serangan mematikan fluff TRHP!. Cepet kelepek-kelepek? HARAP BACA!  
Terima kasih ;D *Dilempar panci sama tetangga*  
btw, Lylul saranin buat para readers (mau dilakukan atau tidak, terserah selera kalian) untuk membaca bagian yang ada lirik lagu sambil mendengarkan lagunya, nama lagunya adalah 'Craizier' lagunya Taylor Swift. Soalnya pas sama moodnya ;D **

**Disclaimer : Lagu-lagu dan karakter disini dimiliki oleh penciptanya masing-masing, bukan milik saya.**

* * *

======0======0======0======0======

The Dawn

Chapter 10 : Roses

======0======0======0======0======

Harry menatap bayangannya dicermin, raut wajahnya mencerminkan ekspresi gugup, seolah ia sedang menunggu hasil ulangan fisikanya –yang dapat dipastikan akan mendapat nilai yang ditulis dengan tinta merah darah. Ia mengliat-geliat, memutar-mutar tubuhnya didepan cermin untuk memastikan pakaian yang ia kenakan tidak kusut, berantakan, atau kata apapun yang mensinonimkan kata 'buruk' pada pakaiannya.  
Draco bersandar pada bingkai pintu yang terbuka, memutar bola mata merkurinya untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Demi Zeus, Jupiter, Ra, Merlin, dan seluruh dewa agung yang mungkin ada di dunia, harus berapa kali aku mengatakannya padamu agar kau mengerti? Kau terlihat memukau, Harry! Tidak ada noda, lubang, atau apapun yang mensinonimkan ketidaksempurnaan pada setelanmu! Aku sendiri yang memilihkannya. Kau meragukan kakakmu ini, hah? dan kenapa harus gugup begitu? Ini bukan acara pernikaanmu. Kalau memang ini pernikahanmu, aku juga akan gelisah seperti kambing yang akan disembelih saat Kurban!" celoteh Draco.

Harry menoleh, dan memberikan kakaknya tatapan pembunuh berdarah dingin.  
"Ya wajar kalau aku gugup! Ini pesta dansa pertamaku, dan juga kali pertama seseorang mengajakku pergi denganya! _Well, _walaupun secara teori lelakilah yang harusnya mengajak wanita, aku lelaki, tapi lelaki lain mengajakku berdansa. Agak(?) aneh memang, tapi tetap saja! Aku gugup!" Draco menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya heran.

"Benar-benar, deh. Kau tenang saja, dia hanya akan datang menjemputmu ke pesta dansa sekolah dan berdansa denganmu, Bukan mau membawamu pergi untuk kawin lari. Yah, memang akan ada kemungkinan ia akan melakukan itu, tapi aku ragu dia bakal nekat melakukannya jika aku sudah memberi ancaman akan memotong kemaluannya jika ia berani macam-macam. Berhentilah gelalapan tidak jelas seperti itu! kalau kau gelisah terus, malah membuat malammu terasa tidak menyenangkan!"

Harry memanyunkan bibirnya dengan senewen, memutuskan untuk berhenti bersikap paranoid pada setelan yang ia kenakan. _Suit _berwarna hitam dengan rantai kecil berwarna emas yang berperan sebagai kancing yang menyatukan kedua belah sisi membalut _waistcoat _berwarna hijau gelap dengan kancing emas metalik dan sedikit warna emas lain dibeberapa sudut, didalamnya terdapat kemeja putih beserta dasi hijau gelap melilit pada kerahnya, liontinnya ikut mengait pada lehernya dan tersembunyi dibalik _waistcoat_, celana formal yang serasi dengan warna jasnya, serta sepatu hitam mengkilap, adalah pakaian formal yang sekarang ia kenakan. Pilihan warna dan gaya yang dipilihkan oleh Draco memang tepat, terlihat moderen, tak tertinggal mode yang sedang terkenal sekarang, namun terasa aura kebangsawanannya. Benar-benar selera seorang Malfoy.

Warna yang dipilihkan membuat mata hijau zamrud cemerlangnya yang hangat dan lembut terlihat lebih menonjol, Terlebih lagi setelah dipaksa untuk menggunakan kontak lensa bening untuk menggantikan kacamatanya. Warna gelap yang mendominasi setelan tersebut membuat kulit pualamnya tampak kontras dan lebih bercahaya. Harry sekarang sudah terlihat seperti pangeran. Sayangnya, sang pangeran sudah keburu disambar oleh iblis super tampan dan sexy. Para wanita menangis darah menerima kenyataan pahit itu.

Harry menghela nafas, rasanya ia tidak percaya kekasihnya akan mengajaknya pergi ke pesta dansa sekolah yang diadakan sekedar untuk merayakan kemenangan mereka dalam lomba olahraga internasional.  
ia mengulang kembali kejadian minggu lalu dikepalanya,

**_-Flashback a week ago...-_**

Murid-murid dengan pin berlambang sekolah Hogwarts yang dikenakan khusus untuk anggota OSIS berlarian kesana-kemari membawa kertas-kertas dokumen ditemani beberapa map warna-warni, beberapa murid beserta guru terlihat sibuk menata dan mendekorasi seisi stadion olahraga didalam sekolah dengan cekatan.

Harry menatap semua itu dengan ekspresi cengo,  
'_Memangnya ada acara apa ya?' _bantinnya dalam hati.

Dari pagi tadi, ia sibuk mengekori Ron yang berusaha mengajak beberapa siswi untuk berdansa –yang langsung mentah-mentah ditolak oleh mereka–, Harry tambah bingung dibuatnya. Memangnya untuk apa mengajak mereka berdansa? Ada hubungannya dengan acara ini kah?

Pertanyaannya terjawab saat ia menanyakannya pada Pansy, yang juga sebagai sekertaris OSIS, berlarian kesana-kemari tanpa lelah membawa dokumen. Harry bersyukur ia adalah sahabat yang paling disayangi oleh Pansy, kalau tidak, mungkin ia akan mendapat sebuah timpukan map cuma-cuma diwajah dari gadis berambut hitam lurus itu karena telah mengusik dirinya yang tengah dilanda kesibukan pembuat migraine.

"Oh, acara ini adalah pesta dansa untuk merayakan kemenangan tim olahraga 'The Gryffindors' kita meraih juara pertama dalam lomba olimpiade olahraga internasional mengalahkan sekolah-sekolah elit lainnya. Dan aku menyarankanmu untuk segera mencari pasangan untuk berdansa, Harry. Pasti banyak siswi yang ingin diajak olehmu, apalagi gosip bilang kau menjadi salah satu lelaki populer yang terkenal karena wajah manismu dan sifatmu yang kelewat sopan, baik, dan pemalu itu! aku juga dengar mereka memperbolehkan pasangan sesama jenis untuk berdansa. Theo dan Blaise dipastikan akan pergi bersama. Dan aku akan menunggu sampai Draco pasrah untuk memikirkan pilihan pasangan mana yang cocok untuknya, lalu akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengajakku saja agar dia aman! Menyebalkan!" ocehnya, sambari melambaikan tangannya pada Harry, kemudian kembali berlari menjauh menuju ruang OSIS untuk mengikuti rapat yang kesekian kalinya.

Harry bengong karena syok mendengarnya. Jadi itu sebabnya banyak siswa lelaki mengajak siswi perempuan untuk pergi dengan mereka. Juga beberapa ada yang mengajak sesama lelaki untuk berdansa, seperti salah satu temannya; Theo dan Blaise, Seamus dan Dean, dan sebagainya. Juga beberapa senior seperti Oliver Wood dan Marcus Flint. Keputusan Harry yang tak dapat diganggu gugat tentang acara kali ini adalah; Ia tidak akan pergi. Titik tak ada koma.

Harry pura-pura tidak melihat tatapan penuh harap yang dilontarkan beberapa siswi genit padanya, dan berjalan menuju taman sekolah.  
kenapa ia pasrah, dan memutuskan untuk tidak pergi? Bukan karena Hermoine menyetujui ajakan Ron untuk pergi bersamanya, tapi karena ia yakin kekasihnya telah memiliki pasangan. Pastinya ia akan membawa siswi cantik untuk pergi berdansa, sebab Harry tahu vampire itu akan menjaga imejnya sebagai ketua OSIS nan agung disekolah ini. Harry tidak keberatan, lagipula ia juga tidak suka pergi ke acara-acara seperti itu. Diam dirumah sambil menikmati malam yang tenang, merupakan pilihan terbaik yang ia miliki. Harry menghela nafas, membiarkan dirinya bersandar pada batang pohon dibelakangnya.

Baru sedetik punggungnya menyentuh permukaan kasar kulit pohon, bahunya ditarik keatas bersama sisa tubuhnya oleh tangan-tangan seseorang. Mau tidak mau, Harry memekik kaget, walau ia tahu betul siapa yang mengangkatnya naik keatas pohon. Dan terbukti, orang –atau lebih tepatnya 'makhluk'– yang menariknya adalah tidak lain vampire yang secara resmi telah dipanggilnya 'kekasih'.

Sekarang ini mereka berada diposisi yang sama dengan tingkah yang sama sebulan lalu. Harry merengut-rengut,  
"Bisa tidak, cara 'pertemuannya' diubah menjadi lebih santai? Aku bisa terkena serangan jantung kalau kau terus melakukan ini!"

Pemuda beriris merah darah yang tengah memangkunya terkekeh, kemudian melayangkan kecupan lembut pada pipi kanannya yang kini memerah.  
"Senang bertemu denganmu juga." celetuk Tom, terang-terangan mengabaikan ocehan kekasihnya.

Harry, tentu saja dibuat cemberut oleh itu. Hal itu malah membuat Tom tertawa tergelak-gelak dengan keras, kemudian mencubit pipi Harry yang mengembung. "Hentikan itu! terlalu manis untukku lawan."  
Harry menjulurkan lidah sebagai bentuk perlawanannya.

Baru saja ia berpikir ingin menghabiskan waktu luangnya bersama Tom diatas pohon sampai bel tanda usainya istirahat berakhir, Harry teringat akan pesta dansa yang akan diadakan minggu depan. Dengan ragu-ragu, ia bertanya;  
"Hey, Tom. Apa kau sudah menemukan pasangan untuk pesta dansa minggu depan?" sang vampire tertawa,

"Tentu saja sudah" Jantung Harry berdetak kencang. Tuh 'kan, benar. Kekasihnya tidak perlu lagi mencari pasangan, ia akan menghabiskan waktu yang amat _menyenangkan_ dirumah.  
"Dia 'kan ada dipangkuanku sekarang." Lanjutnya. Harry mengerenyitkan alis,

"Apa? Tapi kukira kau sudah mendapat pasangan wanita?" Tom mendengus mendengarnya,  
"Untuk apa aku mengajak banci-banci taman lawang itu, kalau aku sudah memiliki malaikat sebagai kekasih untuk kuajak berdansa? Sungguh sebuah dusta jika aku mengajak salah satu dari mereka."

Itu bukannya membuat pipinya bersemu merah karena malu, lantas membuat Harry merasa khawatir.  
"Tapi bagaimana dengan imejmu sebagai ketua OSIS? Mereka mungkin akan beraksi dengan tidak baik." Ujar Harry, mengatakan isi hatinya. Tom mendengus kesal, lalu mencium bibir Harry dengan ganas.

"Siapa yang akan peduli dengan reaksi mereka tentang kita, Harry? Teman shape-shiftermu itu pasangannya juga lelaki, mereka tidak keberatan bukan? Lebih baik aku dibakar hidup-hidup daripada tidak bersamamu. Jadi, Harry James Potter, apakah kau bersedia menjadi pasanganku dipesta dansa minggu depan?"

Harry menatapnya tidak percaya, Tom benar-benar serius. Ia tidak peduli tentang sosok sempurnannya sebagai ketua OSIS, ia lebih mementingkan dirinya, Harry Potter, seorang remaja biasa berotak standar, canggung, dan tak pandai bersosialisasi. Mau tidak mau, karena terlalu senang, Harry mengangguk-angguk dengan amat cepat. Lalu mencium kekasihnya dengan dalam.

**_-End of flashback from a week ago-_**

"Sialnya, aku jadi mau-tidak mau harus mengajak Pansy didetik-detik terakhir." curhat Draco, pasrah karena dirinya memang tidak berniat mengikuti pesta dansa maupun memiliki seorang yang ia anggap menarik untuk diajak olehnya.  
Ia terpaksa mengajak Pansy menjadi pasangannya baru saja pagi tadi, syukurlah Pansy belum mendapat pasangan.

"Standar seleramu itu ketinggian sih.." celetuk Harry, sembari memutar bola matanya dengan malas. Telinganya sudah bersiap-siap menerima serangan ocehan panjang kakaknya.

"Seorang Malfoy hanya layak mendapat yang terbaik! Kaum wanita disekolah kita itu kebanyakan dibawah rata-rata! Baik penampilan maupun otak! Maximal juga standar pas-pasan! Apalagi kaum Adamnya! Males banget ngajak mereka, mending gak usah pergi dan bersantai dirumah sambil nonton T.V!" Ocehnya. Harry menyembunyikan separuh wajahnya dibelakang salah-satu telapak tangannya dengan pasrah.

Benar-benar deh, selera Draco memang ketinggian. Ia ingat kakaknya pernah membawa sebuah kertas berisikan daftar syarat-syarat seorang perempuan yang layak digandengnya minggu lalu, yang menurut Harry lebih mirip peraturan kerapihan seragam sekolah yang pernah Prof. McGonagall bacakan untuk seluruh murid.  
Isinya sebagai berikut (sebagian yang Harry ingat) :

**_1. Memiliki rambut panjang terurai lembut (panjang minimal sebahu), berwarna pirang berkilau atau hitam malam, terawat dengan baik, tak bercabang, maupun terlihat lepek._**

**_2. Kulit bersih tanpa cela, lembut, tak berminyak, berjerawat, bernoda, maupun memiliki kulit mati. (apalagi jamuran)_**

**_3. Bola mata indah, dengan bulu mata lentik, warna mata harus terlihat beda dari yang lain._**

**_4. Bibir tipis, lembut tak pecah-pecah, berwarna merah ranum (minimal pink sehat)_**

**_5. Sikap layaknya seorang bangsawan, bermulut manis, tak membantah, poise yang terlatih, dengan manner yang pantas, santun, menghormati tiap orang._**

**_6. Tidak cengeng, angkuh, sombong, keras kepala, egois, dan penakut maupun canggung_**

**_7. Fashion sense tidak ketinggalan zaman._**

**_8. Memiliki nilai A+ setidaknya dalam 8-10 mata pelajaran._**

**_9. Berasal dari keluarga terpandang._**

Dan masih banyak lagi, Harry tidak ingat sisanya karena kertasnya saja sudah sepanjang kasurnya sendiri, tulisannya memenuhi tiap sudut. Bolak-balik.

Harry mengoceh bahwa tiada makhluk tuhan yang sempurna, semuanya memiliki kekurangan, namun memiliki keunikan tersendiri. Tapi tetap saja, Draco bersikukuh kalau syaratnya tak dapat diganggu-gugat oleh apapun, dan dari minggu sebelumnya ia sudah mengelilingi seantero sekolah untuk mencari gadis yang memenuhi semua syaratnya. Hasilnya? Nihil.

Saat Blaise, Theo, dan Harry diseret untuk ikut bersama Draco 'berburu' siswi yang memenuhi syarat yang dibuatnya, Blaise memutar bola matanya dengan malas tiap lima menit, Theo merengut-rengut kesal sembari mengeluh tak henti-henti, sementara Harry hanya pasrah berusaha 'membantu' kakaknya melakukan 'perburuan' yang sudah jelas bahwa hasilnya nol persen itu.

Saat ia menceritakannya pada kekasihnya, Tom meminta _copy_-an daftar tersebut, kemudian setelah mendapatkannya, ia melakukan sebuah penelitian. dan menurut hasil penelitian, dari apa yang ia perhitungkannya pada daftar, hanya Harry-lah yang memenuhi syarat-syarat tersebut (ada pengecualian pada nomor 8). Kemungkinan hanya 3-4 syarat saja yang tidak Harry penuhi. Kesimpulannya? Harry-lah yang pantas disandingkan dengan Draco.

Namun yang membuat Draco pasrah meratapi nasibnya untuk mengajak Pansy sebagai jalan aman, dan walaupun seantero sekolah tahu Draco dan Harry tidak memiliki hubungan darah, adalah karena Harry sudah memiliki pasangan –Tom menyeringai dengan keji pada Draco dengan fakta itu–

"Sudahlah Dray, Pansy tidak seburuk itu kok! Ia setidaknya memenuhi beberapa syarat yang kau buat, dan kalian akrab dari kecil!" ujar Harry.

Draco merinding mendengarnya. "Ya, dan aku yakin seratus persen akan mendapatkan penuaan dini cuma-cuma seusai pesta." Celetuknya seraya meresap kopi pada mug ditangannya. Harry kembali memutar bola matanya.

"Oh, aku hampir lupa!"seru Draco tiba-tiba. Ia merogoh saku celananya, menarik sesuatu dari dalam, kemudian memperlihatkannya pada Harry.  
sebuah pin emas bundar berbentuk burung _Pheonix _yang tampak membentangkan sayapnya untuk terbang ke angkasa, bundaran bagai cincin melingkar pada burung tersebut. Lambang yang sama dengan lambang _Pheonix _pada biola ibunya.

"Aku memesan untuk dibuatkan pin ini. Terbuat dari emas asli. Sebagai jimat keberuntungan untukmu, kau tidak mungkin menenteng biola kesana-kemari bukan?" godanya, ia menyematkan pin tersebut pada kerah _suit _Harry. Harry bungkam seribu bahasa, kemudian memeluk kakaknya dengan erat.

"Terima kasih, Dray. Ini sangat berarti bagiku." Bisiknya. Draco tersenyum.  
"Sama-sama, _lil' bro_." Mereka melepaskan pelukan, Draco duduk diatas sofa kecil di kamar Harry, sementara Harry duduk diatas kasurnya.

Tak lama kemudian, bunyi klakson mobil yang pastinya bukan milik Draco maupun orang-orang yang Harry kenal menggema dari gerbang depan. Draco bangkit dari duduknya menuju jendela yang menghadap langsung pada teras depan.

"Sepertinya jemputanmu sudah datang. Mari kita lihat, apakah kendaraannya dapat menyaingi Mercedes Benz SLR-ku." Ujarnya penuh keangkuhan. Sekali lagi, Harry memutar bola matanya dengan malas.

Saat Draco telah mencapai jendela, matanya dengan lihai menilai apa yang dilihatnya seraya menyeruput kopi hangatnya. Dari pantulan bayangan pada kaca jendelanya, Harry dapat melihat bola mata kelabu kakaknya membulat sempurna, kemudian ia menyaksikan dengan jelas bagaimana pemuda berambut pirang pucat tersebut menyemburkan kopi yang belum sempat ia telan dari mulutnya kesamping sudut kamar Harry. Spontan, Harry melesat menuju kesamping Draco untuk melihat apa yang membuat kakaknya melakukan sesuatu yang sangat tidak Malfoy-ish sekali.

Mata Harry ikut membelalak lebar seperti Draco. Di depan pagar mansion, terparkir sebuah kendaraan yang hanya dapat diidamkan tiap manusia yang berjalan didunia. Lamboghini Aventador LP700-4 berwarna hitam metalik dengan inosennya memparkirkan diri didepan mansion mereka. Dari pintu pengemudi yang membuka, keluarlah sosok tampan dari dalam, yang tidak lain adalah vampire yang Harry tunggu-tunggu.

Tom mengadahkan kepalanya menuju jendela dimana Draco dan Harry melihatnya, kemudian ia mengembangkan senyum sayang kepada Harry, dan melayangkan seringai angkuh pada Draco. Bagaimana ia dapat melakukannya secara bersamaan masih menjadi misteri.  
"Mayat penghisap darah sialan." desis Draco pelan seperti kucing dari dalam mugnya, Ia menyeruput kopinya dengan jengkel.

Harry menyengir lebar, ia berlari keluar dari kamarnya, masih sempat-sempatnya ia memastikan kalau rambutnya masih (sedikit) rapih, dan berseru pada Draco; "Aku pergi dulu, Dray! Sampai ketemu di sekolah nanti!"  
Saat ia tengah berlari menuruni tangga, Sirius berdiri menghalanginya.

"Jaga dirimu, Prongslet. Kalau dia melakukan sesuatu, langsung gunakan cincin ularmu itu." ujarnya, seraya mengacak rambut Harry.  
Harry tertawa sambil berusaha menghentikan tangan ayah baptisnya menghancurkan tataan rambutnya yang susah payah Draco sisir.

"Siri, hentikan! Draco akan mencincangmu kalau kau menghancurkan rambutku yang susah payah ia tata!" seru Harry. Sirius tertawa,

"Sana, pacarmu sudah menunggu. Remus sedang pergi karena ini masa transformasinya, ia tidak ingin dilihat dengan sosok manusia serigalanya." Harry mengangguk, lalu kembali berlari menuju pintu depan.

"Sampai jumpa, Siri! Aku janji akan pulang sebelum tengah malam, Mungkin!" serunya, seraya melambai pada ayah baptisnya.  
"_Bye_, Cinderella! _Have a good night!_" goda Sirius.

Harry membuka –lebih mirip mendobrak– pintu depan, kemudian berlari keluar dari pagar otomatis. Tom tersenyum melihat antusiasme kekasihnya, Harry memperlambat larinya sebelum berdiri tepat didepan Tom. Ia memperhatikan tubuh kekasihnya dibalut dengan _tuxedo _hitam yang sangat cocok ia kenakan, walau tidak menggunakan pita kupu-kupu, ia menggunakan dasi merah gelap polos untuk menggantikannya.

Tom menyeringai jahil,  
"Kenapa? Terlalu terpesona oleh sosokku yang menawan?" godanya, Harry memerah karenanya. Tom terkekeh, tangannya menggapai pintu mobil, membukakannya untuk Harry, sementara tangannya yang lain menangkup dagu Harry, bibirnya meraup bibir Harry kedalam ciuman lembut.  
"Kau juga membuatku terpesona, _mon chéri._ Silahkan masuk."

Harry memutar bola matanya, tapi cengiran masih terpapar diwajahnya.  
"Aku bukan wanita, Tom." Ujarnya. Namun ia tetap memasuki mobil mewah itu dari pintu yang sengaja Tom bukakan. Tom ikut memasuki mobilnya, sesaat ia memperhatikan kekasihnya yang terlihat lebih menggoda dari biasanya, kemudian tertawa.

"Aaah, aku tidak sabar untuk melihat wajah gadis-gadis itu saat melihatmu. Mereka pasti akan menangis darah melihat pangeran mereka sudah direbut oleh seorang iblis." Ujarnya dengan nada keji yang membuat bulu kuduk Harry berdiri. Merekapun mulai melaju pergi menuju sekolah tempat mereka akan berdansa.

* * *

Aula utama Hogwarts benar-benar didekor ulang, semuanya gemerlapan dengan cahaya, musik yang menendang gendang telinga menyelubungi tiap sudut ruangan, beberapa meja panjang dipenuhi dengan hidangan lezat, lantai dansa dipenuhi pasangan yang sedang berdansa, terhanyut kedalam musik yang mengalun kencang, beberapa memilih berdiri untuk menonton sambil mencicipi hidangan yang tersedia diatas meja, sisanya berpesta pora habis-habisan seakan ini hari terakhir mereka hidup di dunia.

Antusiasme Harry berkurang drastis, ia lupa kalau ia tidak menyukai tempat yang dipenuh-sesaki oleh banyak orang, ia lupa ia tidak nyaman dengan suasana berisik, ia lupa ia tidak menyukai ruangan yang terlalu terang menusuk mata, ia lupa ia benci dengan pesta yang penuh dengan orang-orang sinting yang gila pesta, dan paling bodohnya lagi, ia lupa kalau ia sangat parah kalau soal berdansa.

Perlahan, ia berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak terlihat menonjol, atau lebih baik lagi, tidak terlihat sama sekali. Tom sedang pergi mengambil minuman untuk mereka, Harry dengan pasrah berusaha bersabar menunggu kekasihnya kembali.

Tepukan lembut dibahunya membuatnya berpaling kebelakang, matanya bertemu dengan iris kelabu Cedric Diggory.  
"Hey, Harry. Kau kesini sendirian? Malfoy berdansa dengan Parkinson, walau aku tidak yakin ia menikmatinya, sedang apa kau menyudut sendirian disini?" sapanya ramah, Harry tersenyum lembut.

"Oh, iya, Draco memang sebenarnya tidak berniat pergi dengan Pansy, tapi apa boleh buat, standarnya ketingian sih... Ia terpaksa mengajak Pansy sebagai jalan aman. Dan tidak, aku tidak kesini sendirian, orang yang mengajakku sedang pergi mengambil minuman, mungkin tidak akan kembali dalam waktu dekat melihat kerumunan masal ini.." ujarnya seraya terkekeh kecil, Cedric juga ikut terkekeh.

"Ehm, kalau begitu, kau tidak keberatan kalau aku ajak berdansa? Hanya satu kali saja." Tawarnya. Harry mengerenyitkan alisnya bingung, "Bukannya kau pergi dengan seseorang, Ced?" Cedric mengangkat kedua bahunya tak acuh,

"Ya, aku pergi dengan teman sekelas kita di kelas bahasa inggris, Cho Chang. Tapi ia sedang sibuk berbincang-bincang dengan gadis-gadis lain, dan meminta untuk ditinggal sendiri, padahal baru sekali kami berdansa." Harry tertawa,

"Ooh, _poor little _Ced, diacuhkan pasangan sendiri. Aku ingin membantu, tapi aku tidak pandai berdansa."

"Oh, ayolah, aku yakin aku bisa mengajarimu beberapa gerakan, sebelum pasanganmu menjemputmu." Ujarnya seraya membungkuk rendah sambil mengulurkan tangan sebagai permintaan untuk berdansa.

Harry baru saja akan menolak dengan lembut, namun suara dehaman menghentikan lidahnya untuk bergerak.  
"Maaf, tapi aku akan mengambil pasanganku untuk berdansa." Ujar pemuda didepan Harry dan Cedric.

Cedric kembali menegakkan punggungnya, sembari tersenyum lembut.  
"Oh, tentu saja. Aku tadinya ingin meminjamnya untuk berdansa satu kali, tapi setelah melihat pasangannya sudah kembali, aku mengurungkan niatku. Ah, kau Tom Marvollo Riddle 'kan? Senang bertemu denganmu."Cedric bergeser untuk membiarkan Tom meraih lengan Harry dan membawanya pergi dari ruang dansa.

"_Stupid_ Diggory, dia berani-beraninya berusaha merebutmu dariku." Geramnya rendah.  
"Dia hanya ingin berdansa satu kali denganku, aku juga baru ingin menolaknya karena aku tak bisa berdansa." Sergah Harry. Tom meliriknya dengan tatapan dingin.

"Oh? Jadi kalau kau bisa berdansa, kau akan berdansa dengannya?" ujarnya dengan nada datar. Harry menggeleng, "Tidak, kalau aku bisa berdansa, aku akan menolaknya karena aku akan memastikan bahwa kau adalah orang pertama yang berdansa denganku." Ia memeluk pinggang Tom dengan erat. Ekspresi dingin Tom mencair, ia tersenyum pada kekasihnya, kemudian merangkulnya erat. Ia memang tidak dapat melawan Harry.  
"Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau aku mengajarimu berdansa? Kurasa kau tidak merasa nyaman berada di aula, jadi kita berdansa di taman belakang saja, ya?"  
Harry tersenyum senang, menganggukan kepalanya dengan cepat.

Saat mereka sampai di taman, mereka begitu terpesona oleh perubahan drastis pada taman tersebut. Hampir seluruh bunga-bunganya diganti oleh bunga mawar merah, rumpun yang tertempa sinar bulan di tengah kegelapan malam terlihat lebih _viridian_, seluruh pemandangan terlihat pucat namun terkesan _eirie_.

"Bagaimanapun caranya para tukang kebun itu mengganti seluruh bunga di taman dalam sehari, aku tidak ingin tahu." gumam Harry, Tom mengangguk pelan tanda persetujuaannya dengan opini Harry.

Sang vampire menarik tangan Harry dan menuntunnya menuju pohon _willow _favorit mereka. Walau sekarang mereka berada jauh dari ruang dansa, suara musik yang menggelegar masih terdengar jelas ditelinga mereka.  
"Mau kuajari dansa apa?" ujar Tom lembut.  
"Yang sederhana saja, aku ini benar-benar parah kalau soal berdansa. Aku juga masih ragu apakah dansa ini akan berakhir tanpa kakimu membengkak" celetuk Harry, Tom terkekeh."Tenang saja, aku cukup lincah menghindari segala jenis 'serangan' yang mungkin kau berikan dengan tidak sengaja"

Maka, tangan kanan Harry berakhir dengan bertautan dengan tangan Tom, sementara yang lainnya berpegang lembut pada pundak kekasihnya. Salah satu tangan Tom merangkul pinggang Harry, menuntunnya perlahan untuk mengikuti gerakannya. Kaki mereka berpijak-pijak dan bergerak lembut pada rumpun tanpa ampun, mata Harry terus memerhatikan gerakan kakinya, karena khawatir ia akan mengijak kaki kekasihnya.  
Tangan yang sebelumnya berdiam pada pinggangnya menyentuh bawah dagunya, dengan pelan mengangkat wajahnya, genangan _viridian _Harry bertemu dengan sepasang batu _garnet _Tom.

"Jangan melihat ke tanah terus, Harry. Nanti aku cemburu pada benda mati dibawah kita ini," guraunya. "Tatap saja mataku, tak perlu takut menyakiti kakiku, itu tidak sebanding rasa sakitnya kalau kau menyakiti hatiku." Ia mengecup pelan kening Harry. Sebagai balasan, Harry mencium pipinya lembut.

"Aku tidak akan menyakiti hatimu lagi. Sudah cukup rasanya menjauh darimu, aku tak yakin aku sanggup melepasmu lagi" ucap Harry tanpa ada secuilpun keraguan. Tom merangkulnya lebih erat, membenamkan kepalanya kedalam helaian lembut rambut hitam Harry.  
"Rasanya tak cukup aku hanya memberimu kecupan, pelukan, maupun kalimat-kalimat manis sebagai gesturku untuk menunjukan betapa aku sangat mencintaimu." bisiknya pelan. Harry mendekatkan tubuhnya lagi pada vampire yang menuntunnya berdansa dengan lembut.

"Cinta memang tak bisa diabadikan dengan gestur fisik maupun terkata, namun kau bisa merasakannya. Terasa nyaman, hangat, segalanya terasa benar dalam duniamu, _It is implicit._" ucap Harry lembut, menyunggingkan senyum manis pada Tom, yang langsung meleleh melihatnya. Pemuda beriris merah _garnet _tersebut melayangkan kecupan lembut dibibir kekasihnya sebelum kembali terhanyut dalam mata masing-masing, seraya terus berdansa dengan perlahan.

Seakan merasakan _mood _mereka, musik pada latar belakang mengganti melodinya yang menggelegar keras tak karuan menjadi lebih lembut dan tak mengginang keras pada gendang telinga.

**_I've never gone with the wind,  
Just let it flow.  
Let it take me where it wants to go.  
'Till you open the door,  
There's so much more..  
I've never seen it before._**

Mereka terus menatap mata masing-masing tanpa henti, pikiran yang berenang kesana-kemari tak tentu arah, mulai berhenti dan menghampa, hanya tertuju pada sepasang genangan yang berbeda spektrum.  
Harry tidak akan pernah mengerti bagaimana dirinya dapat terlibat sejauh ini hanya karena oleh sebuah permainan yang ia dengar dari banyak orang. Mereka bilang itu hanyalah permainan untung-untungan, hanya untuk memuaskan hasrat, siapa yang paling lihai memainkan kartunya, ialah yang menang. Tapi ia tidak pernah sekalipun melihat datangnya ini.

**_I was trying to fly,  
But I couldn't find wings.  
Then you came along,  
And you changed everything.._**

Harry menyunggingkan senyum lebar, menunjukan deretan gigi putihnya, seraya tertawa pelan, saat ia melihat Tom terus menatap matanya tanpa henti sampai membuatnya tak sengaja menginjak kaki Harry.  
Tom memberinya senyum penyesalan. Kemudian tanpa aba-aba, ia merangkul tubuh Harry lebih erat, mengakatnya cukup tinggi untuk kakinya beberapa senti diatas tanah, lalu memutar tubuh mereka.

**_You lift my feet off the ground,  
Spin me around..  
You make me crazier, crazier.  
Feels like I'm falling and I,  
I'm lost in your eyes.  
You make me crazier,  
Crazier, crazier.._**

Harry tertawa geli saat ia kembali memijak tanah dan mereka berhenti berputar, Tom membenamkan kepalanya pada lekuk leher Harry seraya terkekeh. Mereka terus tersenyum geli tanpa menghentikan gerakan lembut mengikuti irama mengalun perlahan.  
Tom melirik kesampingnya, matanya melekat pada rangkaian bunga mawar merah yang menjalar.

**_Watched from a distance as you  
Made life your own,  
Every sky was your own kind of blue.  
And I wanted to know,  
How that would feel.._**

**_And you made it so real.._**

**_You showed me something that I couldn't see,  
You opened my eyes and you made me believe._**

Harry mengikuti pandangannya, ia terheran, matanya kembali menatap Tom, meminta penjelasan.  
Tom hanya tersenyum lembut, keningnya menyentuh kening Harry.

**_You lift my feet off the ground,  
Spin me around..  
You make me crazier, crazier.  
Feels like I'm falling and I,  
I'm lost in your eyes.  
You make me crazier,  
Crazier, crazier..Ohh.._**

"Aku tidak terlalu suka mawar merah." celetuknya, "Mengingatkanku pada sesuatu yang tidak ingin kuambil, namun terpaksa demi kebaikanku sendiri. Apalagi duri yang mereka miliki juga menyebabkan seseorang terluka dan mengeluarkan cairan merah yang membuatku gila. Mawar merah mengartikan cinta, cinta indah untuk ditatap, namun menyakitkan jika terlalu dalam melibatkan diri, juga selalu berakhir walau sedalam apapun cinta kita. Seperti mawar, mereka indah, namun memiliki duri, dan perlahan melayu dan membusuk." Harry terkekeh,

"Ya, kita memang benar. Tapi luka tusukan kecil itu sepadan nilainya dengan kita dapat menggenggamnya dan menyimpannya untuk terus dilihat keindahannya selama masih segar. Dan walau sudah melayu dan membusuk, ingatan akan pernah adanya eksistensinya, akan terus selamanya tersimpan dalam ingatan kita." Harry memberi kecupan lembut pada kening kekasihnya, walau ia harus berjinjit dikarenakan tubuh Tom lebih tinggi darinya.  
"Dan mawar merah juga mengingatkanku pada matamu dan dirimu. Indah, namun sedikit..berbahaya." Tom tertawa oleh peryataan itu.

**_Baby, you showed me what living is for,  
I don't want to hide anymore... more..._**

"Ya, itulah salah satu alasan mengapa aku tidak terlalu menyukai mawar merah. Aku tidak pernah menyukai diriku sendiri yang hidup dengan kutukan seperti ini." Harry baru saja akan menyatakan ketidaksetujuannya, namun langsung terpotong oleh Tom.  
"Tapi." cegatnya sebelum Harry merecokinya.

"Tapi, aku menyukai mawar putih. Mereka terlihat indah dengan kesederhanaan mereka, terlihat murni dan tak ternoda dan tak berdosa, bahkan beberapa masih ragu untuk menyentuh mereka. Bukan karena khawatir akan tertusuk duri mereka, tetapi takut mengotori kepolosan mereka dan tak sengaja menjatuhkan kelopak mereka yang terlihat rapuh. Semua pastinya ingin melindungi warna putih bersih mereka dari noda apapun." Jemarinya mengusap lembut pipi Harry, seraya melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Alasan lain mengapa aku menyukainya, adalah karena mereka mengingatkanku padamu. Memang tak ada bagian fisikmu yang menyerupai ciri mawar putih, tapi jiwamu yang polos, murni, dan inosen itu yang membuatku mengingatkan mereka padamu. Juga jangan lupakan fakta bahwa mawar putih masih memiliki duri, siapapun yang mengaggap dirimu lemah, tidak tahu betapa mengerikannya dirimu kalau sudah marah." guraunya, seraya tertawa. Harry memanyunkan bibirnya karena jengkel.

Tom menangkup pipinya dengan lembut, perlahan mendekatkan wajah mereka, sedikit keraguan didadanya membuatnya terhenti beberapa senti dari bibir Harry. Harry yang melihat keraguan pada mata _garnet _Tom, memberi senyuman lembut yang tulus, memejamkan kedua mata zamrudnya. Menandakan ia percaya pada Tom.  
Tom tak bisa lebih bahagia lagi, ia mengakhiri jarak diantara mereka. Bibir mereka berpautan, tak berkeinginan untuk melepas satu sama lain.  
Dada berdesir lembut, tubuh terasa hangat, seperti ada seseorang menyalakan kembang api didalam hati mereka. Harry mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Tom, menariknya lebih dalam pada ciuman mereka. Tom membiarkan tubuhnya ditarik lebih dalam kedalam rasa lembut yang manis, tidak memedulikan dunia disekitarnya. Hanya pada pemuda yang membuat dunianya yang kelabu menghasilkan spektrum jutaan warna.

**_You lift my feet off the ground,  
spin me around..  
You make me crazier, crazier.  
Feels like I'm falling and I,  
I'm lost in your eyes.  
You make me crazier,  
Crazier, crazier.  
Crazier, crazier._**

Keduanya terlalu terbuai kedalam dunia mereka sendiri, telinga dimanjakan suara alunan musik nan lembut. Tak menyadari bayangan yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka.

"Haah..mereka berdua manis sekali, aku hampir meleleh melihatnya." gumamnya pada diri sendiri."Namun, mereka keberatan tidak ya? Kalau aku sedikit mengganggu mereka?" Ia terkekeh dengan humornya yang hanya dimengerti oleh dirinya sendiri. Sosok tersebut membalikkan diri, berjalan perlahan meninggalkan taman, namun ia sempat membalik sejenak untuk melihat keduanya lagi.  
"Lihat saja, Riddle. Akan kurebut Eve-mu semudah menjentikkan jariku. Hanya vampire sungguhan sajalah yang berhak mendapatkan jiwa murni Eve." tegasnya.

Sosok tersebut menghilang tertelan bayangan yang diciptakan rembulan.

* * *

**Author's Note :  
Gimana? Puas? Mau lagiiiiiiiii? *dilempar bola bowling*  
****_Cliffhanger!_**** Mwahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Nikmatilah siksaan nista dari Lylul! Saya pamit undur diri sebelum readers and reviewers tercinta membantai saya..****_Au Revoir! _****#lari kebirit-birit  
Lagunya bagus gak? Cocok gak, sama moodnya? Ini Lylul dapet ide ini di detik-detik terakhir sebelum nge-postnya! Juga, mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan menulis. *bersimpuh*  
**

**Tolong Review yaaaachhh! **

**With Love, Lylul ;3  
LylMccutie07.**


End file.
